<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They'll celebrate our deaths with a national parade by Tomii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395249">They'll celebrate our deaths with a national parade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomii/pseuds/Tomii'>Tomii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confederacy of Independent Systems (Star Wars), Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Padmé-Centric, Politics, Revolution, Separatist Padmé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomii/pseuds/Tomii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé has her doubts about the Republic Senate when she confronts Dooku on Geonosis.</p><p>In the first few months of the Clone Wars, her doubts begin to grow as the war reveals cracks in the foundation of the Republic. </p><p>The universe changes when Padmé Amidala joins the Separatists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aayla Secura &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Asajj Ventress, Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala &amp; Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Geonosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Geonosis, Count Dooku makes a slightly different decision regarding the fate of Senator Padmé Amidala.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Senator let out a deep breath as she took a seat at the end of the long chamber. She held herself with all the grace and poise that Dooku had come to expect from the young woman, despite the soot and ash streaking her skin and matted hair from her misadventure in the droid factory. He inclined his head, indicating she was free to speak. </p><p>“You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now.” </p><p>Dooku studied her for a minute before replying. “He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. Very shortly, I believe.” </p><p>“He is an officer of the Republic, you can't do that!” she gasped. </p><p>“We don't recognise the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency.” </p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, “and if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?” </p><p>Kenobi’s padawan – Skywalker – stiffened next to her, his hand involuntarily twitched over his lightsaber. </p><p>“I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator.” </p><p>“The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing,” Padmé replied. </p><p>“You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent,” Dooku responded. </p><p>“If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right.” </p><p>“Senator, the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom. I daresay it already has.” </p><p>“I cannot believe that. I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. Including those responsible for the death of my bodyguard. I will not abandon democracy.” Her voice was calm and steady, well trained from her years as Queen. </p><p>“Ah,” he said, “I see you have not seen the news lately.” </p><p>“I’ve been rather busy, what with the attempts on my life,” she shot back. </p><p>“I am surprised that you were absent for the fall of the Republic into authoritarianism. At the behest of your own Representative no less.” </p><p>She furrowed her brow, “what?” </p><p>“The Senate voted to give the Chancellor emergency war powers, which he has used to form an army for the Republic. I have no doubt they are preparing to invade Geonosis as we speak, for daring to assert their right to self-determination,” said Dooku. </p><p>“You’re wrong,” she replied, “you’re just trying to intimidate me.” </p><p>He didn’t bother to hide his smugness as he slid over a holocomm and smirked as the Senator watched with perfect horror as Representative Binks introduced the motion. Her face crumpled as the motion passed.  </p><p>Dooku watched as the young Jedi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the Senator struggled to compose herself.  </p><p><em> Interesting</em>. </p><p>“Perhaps you would be willing to reconsider your position?”  </p><p>She sat up straight, jutting out her chin in defiance. “I will not give up. Besides, as I’m sure you are aware, I am merely a Senator, decisions about the future of Naboo are entirely the jurisdiction of the Queen and her Council.” </p><p>“This is no place for false modesty Senator, we are both aware of the very high esteem in which the Queen, her council, and indeed the people of Naboo, hold your opinion.” </p><p>“Why would I ally myself with those who wish me dead?” she shot back, her voice rising in anger. </p><p>Dooku paused. The Trade Federation resources that Viceroy Gunray would provide were essential to the approaching war effort. <em>But Gunray </em><em>is </em><em>an idiot, </em>he thought, <em>and he has </em><em>no shortage  </em> <em> of dissenters within his own faction, it would not be difficult to arrange for one of them to </em><em>take control of those resources</em><em>. </em> </p><p>He considered the woman in front of him. She was experienced in building coalitions and was considered a moral backbone of the Senate. Despite her youth she had gained no shortage of respect for her actions during the Invasion of Naboo.  </p><p><em> She could be an invaluable asset</em><em>. Gunray i</em><em>s </em><em>disposable. </em> </p><p>“Is that your price?” </p><p>“My price?” </p><p>“I will remove Gunray from the Council, you may even personally oversee his punishment on Naboo for the death of your friend, and you will see to it that Naboo joins the Confederation.” </p><p>Her face contorted into one of pure disgust, “you expect me to join a man who severs his alliances at the first convenience? You have misread me Count, I am <em>not </em>giving up on the Republic and I cannot be <em>bought</em>.” </p><p>“Then I’m afraid there is nothing I can do for your Jedi friends.” He waved a hand and the guards quickly cuffed Skywalker and relieved him of his lightsaber. “He is to stand trial for espionage.” </p><p>The Senator stood up, knocking her chair to the floor, “Ani!” she gasped, as they started to lead him away. </p><p>“Don’t give in Padmé! Don’t do what he says!” </p><p>“Ani I-.”</p><p>They held each others gaze for several seconds. She didn’t finish. He was removed from the room. </p><p>She whirled around to confront Dooku, fear and anger etched on her face. “What is to happen to me? Am I to be executed also?” </p><p>“I wouldn't think of such a thing. There are several notable Separatist prisoners being held by the Republic, you will do nicely as an exchange.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Why?” He quirked an eyebrow. The expression reminded her so much of Obi-Wan it gave her pause. </p><p>“Why not execute me? It’s what Gunray wants. I can’t imagine the Geonosians will be that happy to see me free either.” </p><p>“You are an intelligent and dedicated representative. You are also determined that the Republic can be fixed. I’m curious to see how long it takes for you to change your mind.” </p><p>She looked mutinous but before she could formulate a suitably cutting retort a guard entered. </p><p>“The trial has finished, my lord, the execution is about to begin.” </p><p>Anger flared in Padmé eyes. “I’m sure you gave his case due process in the last three minutes!” </p><p>“I have no doubt, my lady.” Dooku said, rising from the table, “Shall we go?”  </p><p>She looked faintly sick as a guard placed cuffs on her, “to watch my friends be executed?” </p><p>“I understand Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker have gotten themselves out of many a stickier situation, I’m sure they can handle a few beasts.” He said as he swept out of the room. </p><p>When the Jedi finally landed in the arena, the Senator made quick work of her cuffs with a hairpin. With a few well placed kicks she liberated one of her guards of their blaster and jumped into the fray before they could blink. </p><p>Dooku watched as she headed straight towards Padawan Skywalker, shooting two droids that had taken aim at him as she ran. </p><p><em> Very interesting. </em> </p><p>It seemed that Padmé Amidala may well be a valuable chess piece. </p><p><em> Patience</em>, he thought. Right now he had a ship waiting for him and he wasn’t expecting to get off Geonosis without a fight. </p><hr/><p>Anakin escorted her back to Naboo. Padmé was quiet on the trip back, unable to stop turning Dooku’s words over in her head. <em>H</em><em>e ha</em><em>s </em><em>to be wrong. </em>  </p><p><em> The Republic </em><em>is </em><em>fixable. The Separatists started the war. Democracy </em><em>hasn’t </em><em>crumbled. </em> </p><p>She couldn’t shake the feeling in her gut, a nauseating knot of anxiety and uncertainty. </p><p>For that very moment she decided to put it aside and focus on the presence of anxiety and uncertainty loitering in the doorway of her room.  </p><p>“Ani what are you doing there? Come on in,” she patted the space next to her on her bunk. He obliged, awkwardly listing to his right as he adjusted to moving with the mechanical arm. </p><p>Padmé was horrified when she was told what happened. <em>Why would I ever join Dooku after that?</em> </p><p><em>Not that it was ever on the cards</em>, she reminded herself. </p><p>She gave Anakin an encouraging smile as he sat down next to her. </p><p>“So,” he started, “are we- I mean- um, on Geonosis- is it, um…” he trailed off. She suppressed a wave of amusement at his incoherence and took pity. </p><p>“I care for you very deeply Ani.” </p><p>He looked up at her, eyes wide and full of hope. “You do?” </p><p>“Yes, of course, but-.” </p><p>He looked down at his feet, crestfallen. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Maybe if things were different. But a war has just started. You will be needed to fight, our duty is more important now than it ever was.” She thought if she said it out loud maybe she could gather the strength to push her feelings down, ignore the pleading look in his eyes and the twisting in her gut.</p><p>He gave a shaky nod. “I understand.” </p><p>She took both his hands in hers, the metal hand cold against her skin, “I still want to be your friend.” </p><p>“Okay,” he said, looking up with a smile, “I do too.” Then something like alarm crossed his face. “You won’t tell anyone will you? About Tatooine? Not even Obi-Wan,” his voice was rising in urgency. </p><p>She had been trying not to think about it. Pushing away the haunted look in his eyes. Attempting to forget the horror that had turned her blood cold. She had just kept circling back to one question. </p><p><em> Why, despite all that</em><em>, </em><em>do I still love you? </em> </p><p>She placed a gentle hand on his face. “No Ani, I won’t tell anyone,” she paused, “but I think you should tell Obi-Wan. He cares about you, he could help you understand what happened.” </p><p>He shook his head violently. “No! He’d tell the Council and they’d kick me out, he can’t ever know!” </p><p>She frowned, but nodded her understanding. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. </p><p>He sighed into her hair. “We’ll be landing soon.” He stood up to return to the cockpit. She returned to trying to make sense of the cacophony of thoughts running through her head. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first bits of dialogue in this chapter are directly stolen from the script of a deleted scene from AOTC because it did a pretty good job of explaining the political context more than anything they put in the actual film haha</p><p>Hello friends, this is the first fic I've ever published! Comments are very welcome please!</p><p>The first draft of this story is actually already finished as it was this years NaNoWriMo project, but I'll be uploading as I edit, and might add in a few extra chapters as I go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rodia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé goes to Rodia on a mission to help an old family friend. An unexpected visitor derails her plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé was feeling confident and hopeful as she landed on Rodia. It hadn’t felt like very much was going right lately but she was certain that she could help Senator Farr get the food his people needed, and she really needed a win. </p><p>She left Threepio in charge of the ship. Anakin had left him with her on Naboo, sheepishly offering the gift, saying that she would have more use for a protocol droid than he would. She insisted he take R2 in return. </p><p>“He’s very capable, and you have more use for an astromech than I,” she had said, with a look that allowed for no arguments when he began to protest. </p><p>By <em>the ship</em> she really meant Jar Jar. She had tried to stay angry at him for his role in the Senate surrendering war powers to the Chancellor, but it wasn’t as if she wasn’t well aware that the man was capable of being extremely manipulative. After all, one did not become Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic through niceties alone. Whatever her private thoughts on the matter, Jar Jar was still the Gungan’s Representative in the Senate, her colleague, and her friend. </p><p>She smiled broadly as she greeted her Uncle Ono, but it faltered as he immediately expressed his surprise that she had come at all. </p><p><b>“</b>Rodia is very important to the Republic,” she insisted, “and of course I'd come to help you.” <br/> <br/>“You speak of friendship I have not witnessed of late. Where was the Republic when our supply ships were destroyed by pirates. Where was the Republic as my people starved? We have been stranded out here without any help at all. I know it is not your fault, but my people starve all the same.” <br/> <br/>Padmé understood the stress he must be under, but nonetheless the hostility in his tone took her by surprise.  </p><p>“I'm sure the Republic Senate will approve a relief effort.” She could feel this victory slipping away as she admitted, “the vote was postponed, but you will get your food.” <br/> <br/>His eyes were sad as he looked at her and she could tell she had already lost. “I am sorry, it is too late, my sweet. The Separatist leader, Count Dooku, has promised to support us with a very generous relief effort. He is giving us food, ships and protection.” </p><p>“Count Dooku can’t be trusted!” she protested, “he started this war on Geonosis! His henchmen tried to have me killed, he attempted to execute the Jedi!” </p><p>“That’s a very limited point of view,” came a smooth and unfortunately familiar voice. </p><p>Padmé had really been hoping that she would never see this <em>sleemo </em>again. Her heart rate spiked and she swallowed down the jolt of fear. </p><p>“Count Dooku,” she said, giving it everything she had to keep her voice even. “I wasn’t aware you handled relief missions.” </p><p>“I don’t. I was aware you would be coming here, Senator. Come, you can oversee the delivery of the food and supplies personally. Perhaps that will assuage your concerns.” </p><p>For a brief, fleeting, moment of madness she considered contacting Jar Jar on her commlink to come and help her. The multitude of reasons why that was a bad idea forced her to give a jerky nod and follow Dooku to the Separatist ships, sure to give Ono the full force of her disappointment in her gaze as she passed him. </p><p>Maybe she shouldn’t have dismissed Chancellor Palpatine’s suggestion that she take a clone escort so quickly. But here she was facing Count Dooku with only her wits and the small blaster in her boot.  </p><p><em> I’ve dealt with worse with less</em>, she thought. </p><p>As expected, battle droids were passing boxes of supplies down the line from the ship, local Rodian officials accepting them gratefully as they arranged for them to be shipped across the planet. </p><p>“This could all be for show,” Padmé pointed out, as the silence between her and the Count had stretched out into awkwardness. </p><p>“There are several million credits worth of food, ships and battle droids here Senator. I am interested in an alliance with Naboo, but not that interested.” </p><p>“Why?” She asked. </p><p>“Why?” He repeated </p><p>“Why do you care about Naboo? We’re a small planet, strategically unimportant, our exports are mainly luxuries and there are few valuable natural resources that would benefit a war machine.” </p><p>His brow twitched. “You are correct Senator, I misspoke. I am interested in an alliance with <em>you.</em> You must be aware that the incompetence of the Republic during the invasion of your planet was a key spark in the forming of the Confederation. You became something of an icon.” </p><p>“My answer hasn’t changed Count, the Republic is worth fighting for, it is the only thing that has held peace in the galaxy for thousands of years.” </p><p>“Is peace more important than freedom? The systems in the Confederation just want to be able to choose their own path, without being held to ransom by the tyranny of the Republic.” </p><p>Her calm façade broke. “There is no freedom in war!”  </p><p>“The Republic refused to allow peaceful negotiation to prevail, this war falls squarely at their feet.” </p><p>“Why were you building a droid army if war was not your intention?” she asked, with narrowed eyes. </p><p>"As insurance, in case the Republic decided to impose their will with force. I don’t think I need to point out that our paranoia was ultimately justified.” </p><p>“You provoked the Republic on Geonosis! That’s why the Jedi attacked with the clone army!” </p><p>“The execution of two guilty Jedi warrants the invasion of an entire army to a sovereign system does it? Come now Senator, you don’t really believe that.” Irritatingly, he seemed to be enjoying the argument. </p><p><em> He’s wrong,  </em>she knew, but her arguments kept slipping away from her, moving just beyond her grasp until she couldn’t remember what she was even arguing for. Frustrated she changed tack. </p><p>“The Republic isn’t perfect,” she said carefully, “trying to balance the needs of an entire galaxy never could be. But the Confederation systems could work together to change the laws, to change the Senate, to make it fairer.” </p><p>“As I’m sure your Rodian friend can tell you, many of these systems do not have the luxury of waiting for the Republic to reform while their people starve.” He gestured towards the ships, “it is not the Republic who are bringing aid to these people. Are you not pleased to see what can be achieved without the corruption and bureaucracy standing in the way?” </p><p>Padmé was fed up. She drew herself up haughtily and turned to Ono, who had been warily eying their conversation from a distance, “I can see that Republic assistance is not needed here. I will return to my ship,” she bowed, all cool politeness, “Count Dooku, Senator Farr.” </p><p><em> Not Senator for much longer, </em>she thought angrily as she made her way back to her ship and prepared to deliver the news of another lost system to the Senate. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're only slightly diverging from various clone wars episodes for a while here folks - until we get to the Big Changes.</p><p>Comments would be much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ruminations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Clone Wars stretch into their first few months, Padmé keeps getting into trouble. A certain Jedi Knight keeps saving her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé's meeting with Dooku did nothing to calm the worries that plagued her over and over in the first few months of the war.</p><p>The first time was the incident on the Malevolence. At the time she had been overwhelmed by how angry and afraid she had been as her ship was pulled into the tractor beam. Then the sheer astonishing feeling of weightlessness as Anakin caught her using the Force, and the intense heady rush as he brought her into his arms. Trying desperately to not think about how immediately Anakin endangered his mission to come after her, she instead turned her thoughts to how she ended up aboard the Malevolence.  </p><p>She had been sent on a secret mission by the Chancellor. He had given her the coordinates to meet with the executive of the Banking Clan to negotiate a treaty. The coordinates were wrong. No – not just <em>wrong  </em>- the exact coordinates for a firefight that had begun <em>after </em>she left for her mission. A firefight where Anakin Skywalker was. The only Jedi General who would be willing to sacrifice the entire mission to save her. </p><p><em> Stop thinking about that.  </em> </p><p>Could it be a coincidence? <em>Maybe the Chancellor is being fed </em><em>bad information,</em> she thought.  </p><p><em> Maybe he’s </em>not<em>. </em> </p><p>With a frown she mentioned it to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan nodded severely and said they’d look into it. </p><p>She resolved to keep a closer eye on Chancellor Palpatine.  </p><p>And keep her distance from Anakin Skywalker. </p><p>Unfortunately, the latter kept kriffing saving her life. </p><hr/><p>The next time was on Naboo when she lay coughing and spluttering beside his Padawan, sweating profusely as the Blue Shadow Virus coursed through her veins. Hoping in equal measure that Anakin would save them, and that he <em>wouldn’t</em>, for the good of the galaxy. The right thing to do would be to never let anyone near this bunker ever again. She had a feeling Anakin wasn’t going to do the <em>right </em>thing, but he seemed to have knack for finding another way. </p><p>She lent against Ahsoka as she faded in and out of consciousness. The Council had decided to let Anakin teach. No. They had decided to let Anakin take a <em>child </em>into a <em>war</em>. He himself was only <em>twenty </em>years old. A terrifyingly deadly twenty year old but <em>still</em>.</p><p>She had been only a little older than Ahsoka when she was pulled into war. But it had been her <em>choice </em>to run for Queen, to represent her people, to be prepared to lead them in difficult circumstances. She wasn’t sure what choice Ahsoka had ever be given. Padmé felt a strong wave of protectiveness for the young girl next to her. </p><p><em> How could anyone put you in danger? </em> </p><p>Afterwards, as she recovered on a medbay bed, she voiced concerns to Anakin, unable to prevent the torrent of words from falling from her lips and the exhaustion of the ordeal, both physical and mental, had worn down her usually calm and authoritative demeanour and her fear and anger broke her voice and her face streaked with tears.</p><p>Anakin initially brushed the conversation off with an airy “it all worked out fine” and “Ahsoka is more than capable of looking after herself.” Then, recognising the worried look in her eyes, he took her hand and said seriously, “Padmé, Ahsoka is my responsibility. I’m not going to let anything happen to her, I promise.” </p><p>The determined look on his face convinced her that it was a promise he had every intention of keeping.</p><hr/><p>Then it was the time in the Senate, taken hostage by Cad Bane, hiding the lightsaber Anakin had left in her office in the folds of her dress sleeves.  </p><p>He had been loitering around her office mere minutes before she was called to the meeting with the excuse that he was there to check up on Threepio. “Just to see how he’s getting on,” Anakin had said. But he kept <em>looking </em>at her. The same look he had on a balcony in Varykino, just before she kissed him. </p><p>But it had been <em>months</em> and there was a war on. He can’t still be thinking about that.  </p><p><em> You’re still thinking about it</em>, a traitorous voice pointed out. </p><p><em> Get it together Naberrie. </em> </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as she sliced the lightsaber through the cuffs on his wrists. She flushed and averted her eyes from the soft smile on his lips. The tension between them sat heavy in the air, stifling and thick.</p><hr/><p>The time after that, she could only think about how his body was solid and warm as he pulled her out of the way of the Zillo Beast.  </p><p><em> Focus</em>. </p><p>Chancellor Palpatine had specifically requested the Beast be taken to Coruscant. <em> Why? What </em><em>in the galaxy is he playing at doing something so stupid and so dangerous</em><em>? </em> </p><hr/><p>And then there was the Rush Clovis incident. </p><p>Which she's <em>not thinking about.</em>  </p><p><em> Stars I have to get off Coruscant. </em>She accepted an invitation to see an old friend. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which Padmé is just a tad more suspicious of how she keeps ending up in these whack situations.</p><p>Feedback is very welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sundari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé goes to meet Satine on Mandalore to discuss sanctions in the Senate. And for a good old fashioned gossip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fortunately, Satine Kryze was the perfect captive audience. She gasped and laughed in all the right places as Padmé recounted the details of her super secret spy mission on her ex-boyfriend, over copious amounts of wine. The Duchess’ lips twitched as Padmé described how Anakin had recommended she not take the mission. How he had asked for "background information" on Clovis purely to brief whomever took the mission. Padmé told her friend of Anakin's surly attitude throughout the mission, and to Satine's shocked exclaimations of outrage, she revealed how she had been poisoned, her life turned to a bargaining chip. How Anakin had acquired the antidote to save her and left Clovis to his fate.</p><p>Satine was regarding her with an curious expression, a single eyebrow raised sardonically.</p><p>“What?” Padmé asked.</p><p>“You love him.”</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes at the mischievous tone in Satine's voice. For all her outward haughtiness, she knew they had found a kindred spirit in each other. The Mandalorian Duchess had taken one look at the seventeen-year-old Queen Amidala of Naboo, staring down Trade Federation delegates at an intergalactic trade conference several years prior, and immediately swept to her side and demolished their argument in a single cutting comment. Before the young Queen had been able to stutter out a thanks, the Duchess commented snidely on the presence of her blaster-wielding handmaidens at a diplomatic event. Padmé had found the debate invigorating, so used to being dismissed on the intergalactic stage due to her youth, she was delighted when Satine had engaged her without patronising or dismissing her point of view. </p><p>Which Padmé had soon learned seemed to be a privilege Satine granted to only a few, as she had no problem being patronising and dismissive towards, well, anyone she didn’t like. And some people she did like.</p><p>They found they had shared values and a deep respect for their public service and a firm friendship had swiftly followed, lasting well past Padmé's term as Queen and into her apprenticeship in the Senate. </p><p>When Padmé, embarrassed and uncertain, had confessed to her friend the events at Varykino involving one Anakin Skywalker, Satine had shocked her in turn with a confession of her own. </p><p>Determined to wipe the smug expression off her face, Padmé went straight for the most pointed reply in her arsenal.</p><p>“Not everyone falls in love with their Jedi bodyguard Satine.” </p><p>The Duchess sighed and leaned back</p><p>“Indeed.” She smirked, “I’m sure <em>someone</em> is immune to their charms. My sister perhaps.” </p><p>At this response, Padmé burst into a fit of giggles. “Stars we’re a pair of idiots aren’t we.” </p><p>Satine nodded sagely, a twinkle in her eye. “It’s the price we pay with our positions. We’ll never meet normal, <em>sane </em>men who don’t have a death wish!” </p><p>Padmé wheezed, "<em>billions </em>of people in the galaxy and I’m mooning over the very out of bounds, religious, magical, General for the Grand Army of the Republic.” </p><p>Satine doubled over laughing. “Which part of that bothers you most?” </p><p>Padmé sobered, “I-.” She paused. </p><p>Satine raised her eyebrows. “Padmé?” </p><p>She breathed in deeply, trying to find the words to put to her anxieties. She dearly would have preferred to scream about her worries instead but there were precious few opportunities in politics where that was considered an acceptable response.</p><p>“There are times I wish I could follow Mandalore’s lead - neutrality, and not just in the war. I’m not sure if I believe in what we’re doing anymore. This war… it’s not right.” </p><p>“You think Naboo should be neutral?” Satine's eyes brightened. She hadn't become the leader of the Council of Neutral Systems by not recognising an opportunity to evangelize when she saw one. </p><p>“Yes- no- I don’t know!” Padmé looked into her glass. “I hate that you keep facing pressure from the Republic to station troops here. I hate that your people are being punished with trade sanctions for choosing peace. I don’t think anyone should have to fight if they don’t want to.” </p><p>“What is this about, Padmé?” </p><p>“It’s about how absurd the Senate is being! It’s about the corruption! It’s about people having a choice! We can't end the war if we keep alienating our allies, the way the Senate carries on you'd think they <em>want</em> the war to continue!” She could hardly keep it in now the floodgates had opened. "And some of them do! So many Senators or their governments or special interests are profiting from the war. The Trade Federation <em>still</em> have delegates in the Senate even though they are clearly working with the Separatists, even if they <em>claim</em> that they are no longer associated with Gunray and his ilk. <em>And </em>the Techno Union-."</p><p>“Padmé." Satine interrupted gently. Not because she disagreed, she didn't, but she could see her friend twisting herself into knots.</p><p>Padmé let out a weary sigh. Satine could always see right through her. There was one thing that had been weighing on her more heavily than anything else, plaguing her every quiet moment since Geonosis.</p><p>“It’s about the clones.” </p><p>Satine raised her brow. </p><p>“I… you might consider this very inappropriate.” </p><p>“Padmé.”  </p><p>“The clones DNA donor was the Mandalorian Jango Fett. Would they— could they be considered Mandalorian?” </p><p>Satine stilled. She looked at Padmé carefully, turning over what she had said. “You want them to have citizenship.” </p><p>Padmé had been thinking about it for months.</p><p>“If the Senate want citizens to be in the army they will have to conscript them. It would be illegal for the conscript to only apply to certain people based on their origin. No one in the Senate would risk their constituents getting conscripted into the war,” Padmé explained. </p><p>Satine shook her head. “I’m sorry Padmé, I have worked too hard to bring peace to Mandalore to willingly bring battalions of soldiers here, inevitably inciting the Republic or the Kaminoans to reclaim their property.” </p><p>“They’re people! They shouldn’t be-.” </p><p>“I <em>know</em>, Padmé.” Satine paused. “If say, <em>civilian </em><em>refugees </em>came to Mandalore to escape the war, it would be our duty to offer them refuge.” </p><p>Padmé's eyes were downcast. They would never be considered refugees by the Republic. Only ever <em>deserters</em>. And they both knew it.</p><p>“Thank you Satine," Padmé said quietly.</p><p>“I know it’s not what you wanted-.” </p><p>“It's fine." Padmé interrupted. It was not fine, but what in the galaxy could she do?</p><p>By the time they had uncovered a conspiracy of corruption in Mandalore, from the docks to the highest levels of government, Satine had almost forgotten about their conversation until she saw that Padmé had introduced a bill in the Senate to give the clones citizenship. It didn’t make it out of committee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's very funny to me that every single politician in TCW is an ""old friend"" of Padmé's like babe you're like 25 how old can they be.<br/>Satine and Padmé's friendship doesn't nearly get enough love and lets be real, they 100% meet up to complain about dumbass Jedi men - gossip is easier when you don't have a secret marriage to keep under wraps.<br/>We've only got two more chapters that follow TCW episodes to go and I've already started some pretty major rewrites from my first draft so lets see where this goes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Raxus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé and Ahsoka sneak off to Raxus to meet with Mina Bonteri and find a diplomatic solution to the war.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days being in love with Anakin Skywalker felt like being in the middle of a forest fire. It was overwhelming and intoxicating, his presence made her whole body feel warm, it became difficult to breathe like her lungs were filling up with smoke and she simply couldn’t focus on anything else. </p><p>This was <em>not</em> one of those days. </p><p>Anakin’s reaction to her suggestion that he recommend the Council speak to the Chancellor about the banking bill was just plain exasperating. But what made her furious was his flippant attitude to Ahsoka’s questions. </p><p>“I suggest you teach my young padawan a thing or two about politics,” he said to Padmé. </p><p>“After today's debate, I was hoping she learned a great deal,” Padmé looked to Ahsoka hopefully. </p><p>Ahsoka frowned. “Truthfully, I don't understand any of it. I know the Separatists are evil, but all anyone argued about was banking deregulation, interest rates, almost nothing about why we're fighting in the first place.”</p><p>Anakin turned to face his padawan.  </p><p>“War's complicated, Ahsoka. But let me simplify it. The Separatists believe the Republic is corrupt, but they're wrong, and we have to restore order.” </p><p>Some days it was really really easy to pretend that she wasn’t in love with him. Right now, for instance, she had the overwhelming desire to kick him in his stupid pretty face. </p><p>“Maybe talking to the Jedi Council isn't the role for you after all.” Padmé said snidely, “Thanks for your help. Come on, Ahsoka.” Anakin spluttered in protest. “You told me to teach her about politics. So I'm going to.” </p><p>Padmé decided Ahsoka definitely needed to listen to some non-Anakin perspectives. She could see how similar they were becoming, the fingerprints of Anakin’s tutelage becoming clearer and clearer every time she saw the girl.</p><p>When Ahsoka easily agreed to help sneak her behind enemy lines, Padmé could only think with dread, <em>oh stars, now there’s two of them. </em> </p><p>She was immensely relieved when they arrived on Raxus with no problems.  </p><p><em> I cannot imagine how Anakin would react if I got Ahsoka in trouble. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken her here.  </em> </p><p>Padmé smiled, her confidence restored, when she watched Ahsoka out of the stained glass window, in the gardens on the Bonteri estate, speaking to Mina’s son Lux. </p><p>She was thrilled when Mina agreed to talk to the Separatist Parliament about opening diplomatic discussion. </p><p>“I admire your spirit, Padmé. I can at least put the motion on the floor.” </p><p>“Thank you, Mina. That's all I ask.” </p><p>They toasted. Padmé was faintly glowing with that most dangerous of emotions – hope. The idea that this could really work, the war could be over, both sides surely had an interest in opening diplomatic negotiations, it made her feel lightheaded and giddy. </p><p>Mina had an expectant look on her face.  </p><p>“What?” Padmé asked. </p><p>“You and I might disagree on Count Dooku, but he sure admires you.” </p><p>Padmé coughed up her drink as that name brought her crashing back down to earth.  </p><p>“I’m sorry?” She narrowed her eyes at her old mentor. “What is this? Does he want something in exchange for introducing the motion to Parliament?” </p><p>“Why do you think that?” </p><p>“I know all your tactics Mina, you taught me never to give away more than you get.” </p><p>Mina smiled, genuine and friendly. “Fortunately we want the same thing. All I want is the confidence you’ve given me that the Republic are willing to put serious negotiation for peace on the table.” </p><p>Padmé’s posture relaxed, but she still regarded Mina suspiciously. “He <em>admires </em> me? I'm fairly certain he was the one who sent bounty hunters after me."</p><p>“You are well regarded in Parliament. I must tell you that in the early days of the Confederation many of us were surprised that Naboo did not join,” Mina gestured broadly with her glass of marbled blue alcohol, "given how the Republic failed Naboo during the Trade Federation invasion.” She had a glint in her eye that Padmé recognised from her days as an apprentice Senator.  </p><p>Padmé frowned, “well Palpatine became Chancellor. Naboo’s link to the Republic was stronger than ever. And- well he still held a lot of influence over Naboo’s government.” She looked stricken, “and a lot of influence over me.” She slumped back in her chair. “I think I might have been a fool.”  </p><p>Mina never entered a room without knowing if she had the votes. She was clearly confident that Padmé could be swayed. </p><p>“The Confederation is still new. It‘s malleable, there are still only a fraction of the planetary systems that are in the Republic, it’s much easier to get things done. Its values are not set in stone yet, corruption hasn’t taken root the way it has in the Republic. We have a chance to build something here.”  </p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes. “Dooku tried to convince me of the virtues of the Confederation on Geonosis. He told me that democracy was dead in the Republic and offered up Nute Gunray as a sacrifice. And then he tried to execute two of my friends which really put a damper on our relationship.” </p><p>Mina smirked, “would you let your personal feelings about the man influence your decision?” </p><p>“I can’t give up on the Republic,” Padmé replied, her voice strong, but uncertainty written all over her face. </p><p>“I won’t push you for an answer now,” Mina said, “but please think about what this war is really about.”  </p><p>Padmé’s mouth twisted in annoyance and she steered the conversation towards what Mina would say when presenting the motion. </p><p>Padmé was fascinated by the Separatist Parliament. It was such a far cry from the huge imposing Senate dome with it’s repulsor pods and electronic voting. The chamber was much smaller, dimly lit, the seats upholstered in green felt and she was shocked when the voting took place by a verbal call of ayes and nos.  </p><p>The Parliament voted in favour of opening up diplomatic communication and Padmé rode the wave of excitement and giddiness the whole way from bidding Mina and Lux farewell and boarding the transport back to Coruscant with Ahsoka. </p><p>Padmé asked Ahsoka how she found the trip. </p><p>“I think I’m just more confused than ever! The Separatists are just… people. They just don’t want to be in the Republic.” Ahsoka frowned. “If the Separatists want peace too, shouldn’t the war will be over soon?” </p><p>Padmé smiled at her. “I sure hope so. Did you enjoy talking to Lux?” she asked with a twitch of her lips. </p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and let out an exasperated “boys are<em> so </em>dumb!”  </p><p>Padmé hid a laugh behind her hand. </p><p>That glimmer of hope curdled into something dark and sickening when she heard about the assassination attempt on Mina’s life. Padmé cried in relief when she heard her friend was injured, but alive. However, it swayed the opinion of the Separatist Parliament away from seeking a peaceful resolution and her hopes were well and truly dashed when a bomb on Coruscant whipped her fellow Senators into a frenzy, rejecting diplomacy out of hand. </p><p>She returned Ahsoka to Anakin. He had the gall to admonish them both for breaking the law. </p><p>The irony of this was not lost on Padmé. </p><p>“You stole my padawan to go into enemy territory and commit what could be seen as <em>treason</em>,” he hissed at her as Ahsoka retreated back to the Temple. </p><p>“She was very eager to help. Clearly she’s been learning a lot from you,” Padmé sniped back. </p><p><em> And you’ve never followed the rules a day in your life. </em> </p><p>“What did you think you were doing?!” He gestured wildly.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I thought I was actually trying to end this war. Whether you care for politics or not Ani, the outcome of this war won’t be decided by the number of battle droids you slice up.” </p><p>He scoffed, “it’s a <em>war </em>Padmé, not a political debate.” </p><p><em> Ahsoka really hit the nail on the head. Boys </em>are<em> so dumb. </em> </p><p>Padmé stayed up all night turning Mina’s words over and over in her mind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gently bullying Anakin is my favourite hobby.<br/>Mina doesn't die here because canon is my bitch and I do what I want.<br/>A lot of this fic is motivated by me seeing the Separatist Parliament's design in that one episode is very similar to UK's Parliament and me excitedly pointing going "hey i know stuff about that!!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coruscant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following intimidation tactics and an attempt on Padmé's life by the supporters of a bill to increase clone production, Bail is injured and Padmé must step up to deliver an opposition speech in his place. A call with the Queen sheds new light on how the war is treating Naboo's citizens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More than anything else Padmé believed in democracy. When Queen Jamillia asked her to serve as Senator for Naboo to the Republic Senate she couldn’t refuse. It was her duty. The Naboo wanted to be in the Republic, and Padmé would do what was best for Naboo. </p><p>Right now, her duty was preparing to give a speech in front of the Senate to convince them to not buy more clones which would prolong the war and extend their suffering. </p><p>She listened with growing concern as her aide described the dire straits her family found themselves in. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Teckla,” Padmé said, “that’s awful! Is there anything I can do to help?” </p><p>“Please don’t worry about that milady, so many people are in the same situation, it wouldn’t be fair for me for get special treatment. Just focus on ending this war.” </p><p>Padmé stared at her for a moment. “Teckla, please could you set up a call with the Queen as soon as possible.” </p><p>There probably wasn’t a soul on Naboo who would dare make Padmé Amidala Naberrie wait. Queen Neeyutnee and her Council were on the holocomm within ten minutes.  </p><p>“As you know,” said Padmé, after they had dispensed with the greetings and pleasantries, “I will be voting against the bill to increase the number of clones. My speech will be arguing against the cost of the war. I would like to talk to you about how it has affected the people of Naboo.” </p><p>She was met with an unnerving silence. </p><p>“Senator,” Queen Neeyutnee spoke up first, “it is fortuitous that you would call at this time, for I too wished to seek your counsel.” </p><p>Padmé gave her an encouraging nod, inviting her to continue. </p><p>“Naboo has seen terrible damage due to the war. Over half of our citizens are starving, poverty is at its worst in living memory. The cost of the war has drained the government’s resources, we are struggling to keep hospitals open and have had to close most schools.” </p><p>Padmé gasped, wide-eyed in shock. She knew things had gotten bad, just not how bad. </p><p>The Queen continued, “the Senate has failed to deliver on any of its promises for relief aid or to cut the cost of the war tax. So many of our citizens are in poverty we cannot raise the money with a local tax.” </p><p>“Your Majesty, aid will come. The Senate-.” </p><p>“The Senate have failed Naboo, just as they did eleven years ago when you were Queen. We need to consider what is best for our people.” The Queen said, in a stately tone that brokered no arguments. </p><p>Padmé felt a fierce wave of pride towards her protégée. She considered mentoring her successors one of her greatest accomplishments.</p><p>Then she realised what the Queen was really saying. </p><p>“What did Dooku offer?” </p><p>“Relief aid and the funding needed to get our schools and hospitals going again,” one of the governors replied. </p><p>Padmé paused, taking in how real her daydream-like musings on Separatist politics had suddenly become. </p><p>“Do you intend to accept, your Majesty?” </p><p>She could sense the Queen’s nervousness through the elaborate façade of the Queen’s makeup and blank expression. “I seek your advice, Senator, you have been more intimately involved in this war than any of this Council.” </p><p>Another governor spoke up, “with respect to the Senator, I believe we should consult with the Chancellor before making any rash decisions.” </p><p>“Consult with the Chancellor of the Republic about leaving the Republic? Have you completely taken leave of your senses?” a different member of the Council replied. </p><p>“Senator Amidala has been very vocal about her opposition to the Chancellor’s leadership of the Senate during this war, she is not without bias,” the governor replied. </p><p>“<em>I</em> will decide whose counsel I seek in my government,” Queen Neeyutnee declared, silencing the emerging rumbles of discontent. She nodded towards the holocomm, “Senator?” she prompted. </p><p>Padmé hesitated and bowed her head. “May I have some time to consider my recommendation, your Majesty?” </p><p>The Queen agreed, but her mouth twitched in displeasure. Padmé could relate, the anxiety of waiting rather than simply taking action grated on her too, but this was about the fate of Naboo and she owed it to the Queen, and to their citizens, to tread carefully. After a short discussion about her speech, Padmé bid her farewells. </p><p>The next day she gave the speech in Bail’s place. To her complete surprise, she won; the bill was voted down. </p><p>She should feel relieved. Hopeful. Gratified that maybe all the hard work trying to win support in the Senate had finally paid off. </p><p>She didn’t. She could only see one victory against a flood of losses, the Senate passing bills to give more power to the Banking Clan, to make more clones, sacrificing more and more powers to the Chancellor. A Chancellor who was suspending his own term limit due to the war. </p><p>She could only see the hundreds of battles that lay in front of her. The struggle it would be to claw back democracy from the brink. The sinking feeling that more had been lost in this war than the lives of troopers and civilians. That maybe it had been lost from the start. </p><p>
  <em> Damnit.</em>
</p><p>Padmé really hated changing her mind. </p><p>She went to see Bail. He was laid up in bed in his Republica apartment, recovering from the attempt on his life. </p><p>“You really should be in hospital,” she admonished. </p><p>“Please, I’ve had enough of that from Breha. I’m fine, I just need bedrest for a couple of days.” </p><p>“You could have been killed!” </p><p>“But I wasn’t. And I could say the same about you,” he gestured to the scratch on her cheek, “but I know neither of us will let these threats stop us from doing what needs to be done. I’m glad you’re here Padmé,” he smiled, “we need to talk about your next move.” </p><p>“My next move?” For a brief moment of utter confusion she thought he knew about Dooku’s offer. </p><p>“Your speech was remarkable! I must confess I was convinced that Senate would vote the bill through. Since the bombing on Coruscant it’s been nearly impossible to have a rational discussion about this war, but <em>you</em> managed to break through the insanity. Everyone is talking about your speech Padmé, the eyes of the galaxy are on you right now. What you do now has the potential to have a huge impact! You could reintroduce your citizenship bill perhaps?” </p><p><em> The eyes of the galaxy are on me? </em>She felt dizzy. </p><p>Padmé took his hand. <em>Bail will know what to do. He’s been a friend and ally since you first stepped foot in the Senate dome. You would trust him with anything. </em> </p><p>She looked at him with sad, desperate eyes. “What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?” </p><p>He sat up straighter and looked at her intently, brow furrowed in concern. “What has happened?” </p><p>She only hesitated for a moment before resolving to describe her conversation with the Queen’s Council and her own fears about what the Republic had become. </p><p>He clasped her hand to his chest. “Padmé you <em>have </em>to believe in the Republic. It can be changed, we can root out the corruption, reform the Senate. We can end the war. But the Separatists will end the unprecedented era of peace the Republic has brought the galaxy.” </p><p><em> The era of peace is already over. The Republic has already failed. </em> </p><p>Padmé wasn’t used to disagreeing with Bail. She barely recognised the feeling it was so foreign to her. She kissed him on the cheek, bid him to get well soon and give her regards to Breha, and then she returned to her apartment to comm the Queen.  </p><p>Her stomach was tied up in knots as she gave her advice to Queen Neeyutnee. </p><p>Then she packed her bags and left a message with Threepio. She would give him to Bail, but the message was for Anakin. Padmé could write inspiring speeches in less time than it took to brew a cup of tea and find the perfect words to negotiate her way out of life-threatening situations at the drop of a hat but<em> this. </em>She had no starmap, no rules of engagement for <em>this </em>. </p><p><strike> <em> I’m sorry.</em></strike>She wasn’t. It was the right thing to do. </p><p><strike> <em> Please don’t hate me. </em> </strike> He probably would. Now they were on opposite sides. </p><p><strike> <em> I love you. </em> </strike>  That at least was true. But what was the use in saying it <em>now? </em> </p><p>In the end, she gave up on trying to explain herself. She could only pray to old gods that somehow he could understand. </p><p><em> Take care of yourself. Take care of Ahsoka. </em> </p><p>She took a deep breath and got in her ship; her hands were fairly shaking as she entered the coordinates for Naboo. </p><p>At the Queen’s behest, Padmé was to escort her to negotiations with Count Dooku. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone else in star wars: dead or no parents, has a tragic relationship with one (1) parent-figure/mentor<br/>Padmé: two living parents, a sister, nieces, mentors and political confidants coming out the wazoo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Serreno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Queen Neeyutnee and Padmé journey to Serreno to negotiate Naboo's alliance with the Separatists.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé couldn’t help but think how terribly young Neeyutnee looked in a plain handmaiden’s tunic and a freshly scrubbed face. Her decoy had taken over being Queen first thing that day. No one remarked on the Queen ordering one of her bodyguards to join Padmé Amidala on her diplomatic mission. </p><p>She appeared especially young because of how nervous she clearly was. She noticed Padmé looking at her and blushed. </p><p>“Sorry. I’m sure you’re thinking how silly I’m being, scared of a diplomatic meeting.” </p><p>Padmé shook her head and gave her an encouraging smile. “I was thinking about how brave you are, and how proud I am for Naboo to have such a strong Queen.” </p><p>The Queen looked sceptical. “Me? You fought off an <em>invasion </em>when you were younger than me.” </p><p>“Can I tell you a secret?” Padmé stage-whispered. The Queen’s eyes went wide and she leaned towards her, “I was very, very afraid. But I didn’t let that stop me from doing what was right for Naboo. Plus,” she gave the young girl a cheeky grin, “I had some help.” </p><p>Neeyutnee nodded severely. “The Gungan army. And the Jedi.” </p><p>“And a nine year old street racer,” Padmé added.  </p><p>Neeyutnee looked utterly baffled by this comment causing Padmé to smile. </p><p>“Ah, so you learned what happened during the invasion of Naboo, but did anyone ever tell you about the little detour we took to Tatooine?”  </p><p>At the girl’s quizzical look, Padmé’s grin grew even wider. Delighted with her attentive audience, Padmé regaled the young Queen with her adventure in the Outer Rim and her fateful introduction to a young Anakin Skywalker. Yes, <em>that </em>Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi General. The Hero with No Fear.  </p><p>A lump formed in Padmé’s throat as she remembered the kind eyes and gentle smile of Shmi Skywalker. The woman who opened her home to three complete strangers, shared her meagre food. And gave up her only son because she knew he had the power to help so many. At the time Padmé had, well, quite a lot else on her mind. It hadn’t occurred to the teenage Queen, wracked with worry for her people, precisely what this slave woman, who had absolutely nothing, was giving up. </p><p>Now it was all she could think about.  </p><p>As best she could manage she never <em>ever </em>allowed her thoughts to linger on the last time she was on Tatooine. But in that moment she could see Shmi’s small, wrapped form in Anakin's arms as clearly as that day. </p><p>Before her thoughts could be dragged further down into that melancholy spiral she plastered on a bright smile for Neeyutnee and embellished her retelling of how a rogue Jedi Master bet their only means of transport on a pod race. </p><p>By the time Padmé finished the tale they were preparing to land on the Count’s estate on Serreno. </p><p>Padmé was well aware that Count Dooku was not only a shrewd political thinker but a former Jedi Master, so it didn’t particularly surprise her when he took one look at the plainly dressed girl next to her and bowed deeply. </p><p>“Your Majesty. Senator Amidala. Please, make yourselves comfortable.” </p><p>Padmé obliged, sitting down and leaving the chair at the head of table free for the Queen. </p><p>The Queen spoke first. “Count Dooku, I wish to discuss terms for Naboo to join the Confederation of Independent Systems.” </p><p>“I am glad to hear it. I’m sure we can come to a mutually satisfactory agreement.” </p><p>The Queen’s voice was steady as she outlined the demands Padmé and her Council had agreed. The food and relief aid that was needed immediately to be delivered to Naboo within two rotations. Social support funding for the length of the war and for a recovery period after. The Trade Federation resources that Nute Gunray had promised the Separatists were to be put under direct control of the Separatist Parliament, including the production of the droid army.  </p><p>At the last, Dooku shook his head. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible. I can have Gunray arrested and removed from his position on the Separatist Council, but to encroach on the Trade Federation’s independence would violate the treaties we have already signed.” </p><p>“There needs to be democratic oversight of the war effort, I will not be party to allowing the Trade Federation to run amok!” Padmé objected. </p><p>“I am happy to see to it that Naboo receives the aid it needs and is protected from the Republic forces. Without the continued support of the Trade Federation, it may not be possible to keep your citizens safe.” </p><p>His tone was not threatening. It did not have to be.</p><p>“What assurances can you give that they will not abuse their power? Whomever takes over from Gunray may be just as corrupt, or worse.” </p><p>He made a placating gesture, “your concerns are not without merit Lady Amidala, but this is a matter for Parliament. Naboo will of course be entitled to representation.” </p><p>Padmé hesitated. The Queen glanced at her. Padmé gave the Queen a minute incline of her head. </p><p>“I accept the terms of your treaty,” Queen Neeyutnee said. </p><p>The edge of his lips twitched in a smile and he gestured for a droid to bring a datapad to the table, which the Queen set to studying. </p><p>Once it was signed, Padmé escorted the Queen back to her ship to comm the Council with the outcome of the meeting. The young girl’s face was set in a look of absolute certainty and determination. </p><p>Padmé was envious. She could remember that certainty she had felt as Queen.  </p><p><em> It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions.  </em> </p><p>What she wouldn’t give right now to have the strength of her younger, more naïve self. </p><p>Dooku was waiting by the ship to bid her farewell. It was so oddly polite it gave her pause.  </p><p>
  <em> This man caused a war and is responsible for millions of deaths. <br/></em>
</p><p><em>He is patiently waiting for you to acknowledge him just to give you a bow. </em> </p><p>She couldn’t remember how she knew. Perhaps it was Obi-Wan who mentioned it. Most likely it was Anakin. </p><p>“You were Master Jinn’s teacher.” </p><p>“Yes.” None of the muscles in his face so much as twitched. </p><p>“I was with him. On Naboo.” </p><p>“I am aware.” </p><p>She paused. She was definitely feeling that it would be unwise to continue pressing this topic with Dooku.  </p><p>“He was a good man. I will always be grateful to him for saving my people, and for saving my life.” she bowed her head. </p><p>Dooku bowed his head in return. His expression didn’t change much, but she could see a flicker of grief in his eyes. </p><p>Padmé looked to Dooku and said with a sharp breath in, “I have questions.” </p><p>Dooku raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Are you a Sith?” </p><p>He gave her a calculating look. “What do you know of the Sith?” </p><p>“The monster who came to assassinate me on Naboo was a Sith. The one who killed Master Jinn.” </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her. “That is not common knowledge. The Jedi Council treated the incident with the utmost discretion.” </p><p>Her mouth twisted in amusement, “there is very little that can get past the Queen’s handmaidens. You have yet to answer my question.” </p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p>Padmé let out a huff of annoyance but she knew how to pick her battles.  </p><p>“Did you employ the bounty hunter Jango Fett to kill me?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>He said it without flourish or ceremony, but her blood started to boil nonetheless. </p><p>“Then it is <em>you </em>who should be arrested.” </p><p>“Come now, Lady Amidala, that is all in the past. We are colleagues now, we should let bygones be bygones.” </p><p>She let a polite smile grace her face.  “Indeed we should,” she lied. </p><hr/><p>A week later Padmé landed on Raxus with her handmaidens, aides, and Captain Typho, as the newly appointed Member of Parliament for Naboo. </p><p>Naboo’s declaration of secession and alliance with the Confederation had been given by the Queen via holo to a session of the Republic Senate. It had caused utter chaos and the session was called to recess after only ten minutes of incoherent yelling. </p><p>The Chancellor’s office had been attempting to comm her for a week straight, even calling her parents and friends to try to get a hold of her. </p><p>Padmé had received one message from Bail. It was short and to the point. She knew she had let him down. She swallowed through the rising fear and bile clawing its way up her throat. </p><p>She hadn’t heard anything at all from Anakin. He was deployed on a mission when she left. It was possible he didn’t even know yet. She shoved the comm to the bottom of a suitcase and went to dinner. </p><p>Padmé enjoyed a warm welcome on Raxus from Mina Bonteri, Onaconda Farr, and their friends and allies in the Separatist Parliament. She blushed politely as Mina toasted to her new colleague and Naboo’s new alliance. </p><p>Padmé rose to toast to her new allies, jaw set in determination. </p><p>“So,” she said, “what needs to happen to end this war?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Padmé, smiling politely at Dooku: I'm gonna end this mans whole career</p><p>The "nine year old street racer" line I read in a tumblr post lol</p><p>There's one more chapter of Padmé politicking before we catch up with Anakin and friends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Parliament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé gets to work shaking things up in the Separatist Parliament.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina laughed, “no rest for righteous eh?” </p><p>Padmé grinned at her, “you were the one who said there was something worth building here. We can’t do that while our people are living in fear. So. Peace negotiations are off the table, at least for the moment. The Senate is irrational and vulnerable to fear-mongering and that’s unlikely to change soon. Changing public opinion about the war on Republic planets might make them more open to negotiations.”  </p><p>Mina was smiling broadly at her, her eyes crinkled at the edges as Padmé worked through the different angles.  </p><p>“The actions of the Separatist military forces are…” </p><p>"Abhorrent?” prompted Ono. </p><p>"Deranged?” added Mina. </p><p>“…Right. It only feeds into the Republics narrative that we are the aggressors. Deescalating the war effort may help. Decreasing droid production would be a good first step.” </p><p>Mina shook her head, “it’ll be impossible to get anything like that through Parliament at the moment, the Speaker wouldn’t grant it enough time.” </p><p>“Lawise? He seemed fairly rational to me.” </p><p>“He’s not the <em>worst </em>but he’s very close to the Corporate Alliance, and they won’t let anything through that will damage their profit margins.” </p><p>Padmé refilled their wine glasses and nodded thoughtfully. Mentally she added <em>r</em><em>emove corporate influence </em>to her to do list. Mina took advantage of the pause. </p><p>“A change in leadership would go a long way to helping move things along.” </p><p>Padmé looked at her incredulously, “I thought you liked Dooku?” Not that she objected, but deposing Count Dooku seemed a bit of a stretch for her first week in Parliament. </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes, “I meant Parliamentary leadership. A new Speaker could change the legislative agenda.” </p><p>“Oh,” said Padmé, and took another sip. “And I <em>suppose</em> that would require a vote of no confidence?” she asked with a raised brow. <em>Because that worked out so well the last time. </em> </p><p>Ono made a noise of agreement, “we could rally support behind someone we trust, someone who shares our priorities.” </p><p>Padmé sighed. <em>Trust? </em><em>How </em><em>in the galaxy </em><em>can I be sure who to trust?</em> </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>Mina shrugged noncommittally.  </p><p>Padmé stared at her. She hadn’t expected Mina to have ambitions in that direction. But it wasn’t like Padmé was surrounded by allies here. She suddenly felt a very long way from Coruscant. </p><p>“Do you secretly want to hoard power and corrode democracy?” Padmé asked sardonically. </p><p>“All I want is for my son to inherit a galaxy that’s free,” Mina said, looking intently at Padmé, voice heavy with sincerity. </p><p><em> I guess all trust is, is a leap of faith. </em> </p><p>“Okay,” agreed Padmé, “we need a plan.” </p><hr/><p>Padmé stuck her head through the doorway to the office for the members for Castell and Leyak.  </p><p>She smiled at them. “Hello, I’ve just moved into the office next door and thought I would introduce myself, I am Padmé Amidala, the new member of Parliament for Naboo.” </p><p>“I know,” said Amita Fonti, “I saw your last speech in the Senate.” </p><p>“Oh? What did you think?” asked Padmé, her voice light and casual. </p><p>The Gossam and the Leyakian glanced at each other warily.  </p><p>“I don’t know what Dooku promised you, but the war is costly for citizens on Separatist planets too. It’s been a nightmare trying to get additional aid to Castell. The Trade Federation blocks anything they think might set a precedent for a system of trade they can’t control.” </p><p>Padmé stepped fully inside the office and closed the door behind her. </p><p>“It’s interesting you should say that,” she said, taking a seat in front of Amita’s desk, “Mina Bonteri and I have been working on a bill to redirect funds earmarked for the war effort to relief aid.” </p><p>By Bluss shook his head. “Even if we get the funds, getting the aid delivered is half the battle. The Council rarely agree to spare ships or droids from the front for such missions.” </p><p>“I have my own ship, I’d be happy to deliver aid to Castell and Leyak myself,” replied Padmé, to their extreme surprise. </p><p>“It’s a moot point,” said Amita sadly, “Lawise would never put the bill on the docket.” </p><p>Padmé’s jaw twitched, but she kept her expression carefully neutral. “Perhaps there is something we can do about that.” </p><hr/><p>Ono didn’t really have to try to make his voice tremble and his expression convincingly nervous - he was, in all honesty, perfectly terrified of Wat Tambor. </p><p>“Senator Farr,” Tambor greeted as he appeared in the holocomm, “what is this about?” </p><p>Ono averted his eyes, trying to look as shifty as possible, “I wish to discuss the new droid contract.” </p><p>“New droid contract?” </p><p>He nodded, “I am willing to vote against Lawise’s bill, if you will commit extra droids to Rodia for our protection.” </p><p>There was a long silence. “What bill?” </p><p>“To give the Geonosians all new contracts for droid production for the army.” </p><p>“No one has said anything to me of this.” </p><p>“Oh,” Ono mumbled, “I heard that- never mind. I must have been mistaken.” </p><p>“Yes you must be. We have signed treaties. Lawise would not dare double cross me.” </p><p>“I heard there was a new bill backed by the Corporate Alliance,” he replied quickly, “I must have misunderstood. My sincerest apologies for wasting your time.” Ono turned off the comm and slumped into a chair in relief. </p><hr/><p>Mina shivered involuntarily as she walked towards Archduke Poggle in the Separatist Council’s hangar.  </p><p>He was clicking irritably at a drone Geonosian who was averting his eyes as he gestured at the engine of the Archduke’s ship. Poggle’s clicking got louder and faster and he moved to strike the drone, just as Mina interrupted with a loud cough. He abruptly turned to face her. </p><p>“Bonteri,” he said brusquely, “what do you want?” </p><p>She bit down on the disdainful reply that came to her lips and forced a smile. </p><p>“I have received many reports from the government on Onderon that the battle droids stationed there are defective. I would like to request some replacements.” </p><p>“We can negotiate the cost of a purchase of another battalion of droids for Onderon,” replied Poggle. </p><p>Mina huffed, “your droids are broken! You should replace them free of charge.” </p><p>Poggle made a noise – it could have been a scoff, it sounded like a broken motivator – “What sort of businessman would I be if I went around giving droids out for free? Buy more or go away.” </p><p>She arched a brow at him. “Your droids are terrible quality. No wonder the Corporate Alliance want the new contract to go to the Techno Union. Certainly <em>I  </em>will be voting in favour of Lawise’s bill.” </p><p>Poggle spluttered, “I have heard of no such contract!” </p><p>She affected a surprised expression. “He didn’t even tell you? The vote is scheduled midday in two days time, right in the middle of your circadian rhythm. I thought that was quite a dirty move, but to not even inform you…” Mina shook her head disapprovingly and walked out of the hangar. </p><hr/><p>Padmé intently studied the flimsiplast spread across on her desk in the office she shared with Mina. It had <em>For</em> and <em>Against</em> written in large letters at the top and names pasted all across it.  </p><p>They only needed a simple majority to petition to hold a vote of no-confidence to force the Speaker to hold it. She was confident they had rallied enough support to get the vote held, and she had it on good authority that the Geonosian representative was planning to submit the motion as soon as Parliament was in session tomorrow morning, to precede the supposed vote on the droid contract. </p><p>There was one problem remaining.  </p><p>The Corporate Alliance and the Trade Federation. They were sure to throw their support behind Lawise and Padmé had no chance of winning them over. As polite and formal as she was in her every interaction with their representatives, she was out for blood and everyone knew it. </p><p>She puzzled over the plast for several minutes. Sabé interrupted her musings with an exasperated huff. </p><p>“You're stressing me out, what is the problem?” </p><p>Padmé sighed and turned to face her. “I have no idea what to do about the Corporate Alliance and the Trade Federation. Even if we get the election held, they’ll swing the vote.” </p><p>Sabé looked thoughtful. “Remember what happened to the Corellian delegates the night before the vote on hyperspace lane 829F?” </p><p>An expression of confusion crossed Padmé’s face before it cleared and she gave Sabé an amused glance. “I don’t think that’s the way to go here.” </p><p>“Sure it is! Nute Gunray’s replacement, uh, something Denu, and his entourage are arriving tonight. Just invite him for drinks at Mina’s to "<em>clear the air</em>"," she did the quote marks with her fingers, "between you and the Federation. Get them drunk, keep them late. The vote is so early they’ll never make it.” </p><p>“Sabé, you scare me sometimes.” </p><p>Sabé gave Padmé a wolfish grin. “Only sometimes?” </p><hr/><p>Padmé swept into the chamber the next morning in an elegant gown she still had from her time in the Senate. Most members of Parliament didn’t dress nearly so formally, but she still preferred to put on her elaborate clothes and headdresses – it felt like donning armour before battle, it helped to steel her nerves. </p><p>A small smile ghosted the edge of her lips she noticed that the Trade Federation’s representatives had not yet arrived. With trepidation she took her seat as the Geonosian representative stood and put forward the motion for a vote of no confidence. </p><p>Bec Lawise was utterly poleaxed by the motion and dread started to seep into his eyes as over half the chamber called out their support. He gaped, looking around the room at a total loss before calling for a recess. He fled from the dais. </p><p>Padmé looked concerned at Mina, who simply gave her a reassuring smile.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, he can’t delay the vote now a majority have approved it,” she whispered. </p><p>Indeed, Lawise returned to the head of the chamber several minutes later, looking flustered. </p><p>“The motion reads, this house has no confidence in the Speaker of the House, and calls for an election for the Speaker of the House,” he said. </p><p>Padmé let out a breath that she felt like she had been holding for a week as the vote passed. </p><p>Lawise floundered for a minute before reading from a datapad. “The Constitution of the Confederacy of Independent Systems states that nominations will now be taken for the role of Speaker.” </p><p>Voe Atell from the Corporate Alliance was on her feet first, waving for attention. “I nominate the member for Mileva, Bec Lawise.” The nomination was dutifully seconded a member standing next to her.</p><p>Padmé rocked on the balls of her feet, preparing to stand and call for the Speaker’s attention. Mina quickly pushed past her and stood up first. </p><p>Lawise called, resignation in his tone, “the member for Onderon.” </p><p>Padmé frowned at her. Technically you <em>could </em>nominate yourself but it was considered bad form. Mina flashed her a wink and addressed the chamber. </p><p>“I nominate the member for Naboo, Padmé Amidala.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys!!! Your kudos and comments fill my heart with so much joy!! I hope you like this chapter</p><p>It's pretty heavy on the Sheev-ery, but Padmé learned from the one and only</p><p>If you think something in this is weirdly specific and not in a "wookieepedia spiral" kind of way, its probably me making fun of UK politics haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jedi Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka watch Speaker Amidala lead her first session.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here’s your tea Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan, setting it down in front of her, “and your brown gunk, Anakin,” who took the caff out of his hand midway through his twelfth anxious lap of Obi-Wan’s quarters. </p><p>“I don’t see why you want to watch this,” Anakin griped, for the third time in five minutes. “We shouldn’t be listening to the Separatists!” </p><p>“You don’t think we should be listening to what the government we are currently at war with has to say?” Obi-Wan asked, with a raise of his eyebrows, “or do you just not want to listen to Speaker Amidala?”  </p><p>Anakin stopped pacing to give him a withering glare. “Why should we listen to a <em>traitor</em>?” </p><p>Ahsoka coughed loudly and gestured to the holo. “It’s starting! And <em>I</em>want to watch Padmé, I…” she bowed her head and mumbled into her tea, “I want to understand why she left.”</p><p>A polite smattering of applause greeted Padmé taking her seat at the head of the chamber.  </p><p>Padmé smiled widely as she looked across the chamber and directly into the holorecorder. </p><p>“Thank you,” she nodded at her colleagues. “We have a very important agenda today so I won’t bore you with a long speech about how honoured I am to be elected Speaker, and how much I am looking forward to working together with all of you to bring this war to a swift end and ensure freedom for all the systems in the galaxy.”</p><p>At the sound of her voice Anakin had stopped glaring and had dropped down to sit next to Ahsoka, eyes fixated on Padmé’s face. </p><p>“Before we get started I would like to welcome all the galaxy to this session. As Speaker I will be implementing a policy of recording all sessions of this Parliament live to the holonet. It is vital that the galaxy hears our voice, we cannot allow the Republic to speak for us.” This prompted yet another round of applause. </p><p>She announced the first item on the agenda. A round up of the war dead from that week. On the Separatist side, 205 civilian deaths and 3 military losses; two field commanders and an admiral. On the Republic side, 1065 civilian deaths and 68,558 military losses, 68,556 clone troopers and 2 Jedi. </p><p>“Point of order, Madam Speaker,” called a voice off the holo. </p><p>Padmé inclined her head, “the member for Abrion.” </p><p>The holo remained on her face as the voice asked, “please could the Speaker clarify where this data comes from?” </p><p>“The numbers for the Confederation’s military losses are reported daily by field commanders to the Separatist Council. The civilian losses are reported by system governments. The Republic numbers are those reported by their own Senate.” </p><p>“So the Republic losses could be much higher?” </p><p>Padmé nodded. “It is possible, we cannot verify their data.” </p><p>There was a wave of murmuring around the chamber. </p><p>“Well sure their numbers look better, they have hardly any soldiers and they’re not counting droids!” Anakin huffed, but made no move to drag his eyes away from the holo. </p><p>“Our second item is the most important of the day. We will be voting on the ceasefire demands presented by the Interplanetary Affairs Committee. First we will vote on the wording of the demands, and second on whether to call for a ceasefire contingent on the Republic accepting the demands. I will read out the Act for the benefit of the chamber and the galaxy at large.” At that she glanced up and looked directly at the holocomm. </p><p>“A ceasefire?” Anakin blurted out, “she literally just became Speaker and she’s calling for a ceasefire?” </p><p>“She never did do anything by halves,” Obi-Wan said wryly. </p><p>“Article one,” Padmé started, “the Galactic Republic will recognise the secession of all members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems from the Galactic Republic. Article two, the Republic will recognise the legitimacy and sovereignty of the Confederacy and all its member states.” </p><p>The next article caused Anakin to drop his cup, sending it shattering across the floor of Obi-Wan’s chambers. </p><p>“The Republic will recognise all clones of Jango Fett as sentients with the rights and freedoms thereof. Article four, the Republic will grant citizenship for all clones serving in the Grand Army of the Republic.” </p><p>Article five was a demand to cease the policy of appeasement for all slavers in the Galaxy, including, but not limited to, the Hutt clans and the Zygerrian monarchy, and an immediate end to alliances with slave holding authorities, for both the Republic and the Confederacy. Article six called for the Confederacy and the Republic to share the cost of rebuilding after the war in proportion to the value of the economies of their member systems. </p><p>The three Jedi looked at each other in disbelief. </p><p>“Wow,” said Ahsoka. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Anakin. </p><p>“Surely the Separatists won’t go for this?” asked Ahsoka. </p><p>Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, “I don’t believe Padmé would put forward such a divisive bill as her first act as Speaker if she wasn’t sure it was going to pass.” His astute observation proved to be true, after a short debate the demands were agreed with no amendments with 78% of the vote. Padmé didn’t appear the least bit surprised. Although she did have a notoriously good sabacc face so who would know. </p><p>Ahsoka frowned, “so what happens now?” </p><p>“A Republic Senator would have to put the demands to the Senate for a vote.” Obi-Wan answered, “I imagine Speaker Amidala has asked one of her old allies to do so.” </p><p>“And if they vote for it, the war will be over?” </p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at each other meaningfully. </p><p>“Oh,” said Ahsoka, “there’s no way the Senate will vote for this, is there?” </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head grimly. “They will say the demands are unreasonable, the cost of rebuilding would largely fall on the Republic and they certainly won’t like being dictated to on internal policy. But to the galaxy at large it will look like the Republic are the ones prolonging the war.” </p><p>“Well,” Ahsoka hesitated, “won’t that be true?” </p><p>Obi-Wan pursed his lips. Anakin jumped to his feet.</p><p>“No Snips! The Separatists are the bad guys! This is clearly all some ploy by Dooku to undermine the Republic… I just don’t understand why Padmé is going along with it… She must have been tricked somehow!” He nodded, suddenly confident, “Dooku must have used some messed up Sith mind trick on her and we just need to get her back and-.” </p><p>Obi-Wan huffed out a sigh, “Anakin think logically. Naboo left the Republic, a decision that was made by Queen Neeyutnee and her government. Are you suggesting that all of them were tricked too?” </p><p>Anakin‘s face contorted in anger, “Padmé wouldn’t just leave! She wouldn’t become one of Dooku’s stooges, she hates him!” </p><p>“Everything she said made sense to me,” countered Ahsoka, “and I can’t see Dooku caring about the boys getting citizenship, but Padmé even proposed a bill for that when she was in the Senate!” </p><p>Anakin’s brow furrowed. “Yeah that got me too.” </p><p>Ahsoka suddenly sat up straight. “Maybe she’s tricking <em>them!” </em> </p><p>Anakin brightened considerably, “yes! She could be taking the Separatists down from the inside!” </p><p>Ahsoka nodded vigorously, “and that’s why she didn’t say goodbye, because it had to stay top secret!” </p><p>They both looked to Obi-Wan expectantly. </p><p>At their sudden enthusiasm a sad expression passed over his face. “There is no secret mission to take down the Separatists from the inside.” </p><p>Their faces fell. </p><p>“This doesn’t make any sense!” said Anakin. </p><p>Ahsoka was silent for a couple of minutes then she spoke, “Master Obi-Wan, why do you think Padmé left?” </p><p>Obi-Wan looked at the despondent General and Commander staring at him and felt his heart ache.  </p><p>“I think children were starving on Naboo, and Dooku promised what the Senate couldn’t deliver.” </p><p>Ahsoka groaned and flopped across the sofa. “This is all so confusing!” </p><p>Obi-Wan patted her montrals and replied gently, “sometimes people do the wrong thing for the right reasons Ahsoka.” </p><p>He stood up and waved his blinking commlink, “I'm afraid I have to report to the Council.” He gestured at the shattered ceramic and spilt caff across the floor. “Please clean that up.” He paused. “And then leave immediately.” </p><p>Anakin’s dour face cracked a grin. “Do you not trust us Master?”</p><p>“You two? Alone in my rooms? Absolutely not.” He swept his cloak around his shoulders and headed out the door. </p><p>Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other. </p><p>“I don’t think he’s forgiven us for the Tooka incident.” </p><p>Ahsoka snorted a laugh in response.</p><hr/><p>A week later Senator Chuchi presented the ceasefire demands on the floor of the Senate. It was decisively voted down by 73%. A proposal for a counter ceasefire agreement was not even granted time to be heard.  </p><p>Padmé sighed as she read the news on her datapad, but a small smile ghosted her lips as she saw the Senate had decreed that it was now illegal to share holos of Separatist Parliament sessions. </p><p>Nothing made people watch something quite like telling them they weren’t allowed to. </p><p>Teckla knocked at the door of the Speaker’s office. “He’s here,” she said. </p><p>Padmé thanked her and rose to her feet, steeling herself as she headed towards Dooku’s office. </p><p>He was sat behind his desk and gestured for her to sit. </p><p>“Congratulations on your election Madam Speaker.” </p><p>“Thank you. It is quite the honour.” </p><p>He looked displeased. “It is customary for the Head of State to be informed ahead of significant votes.” </p><p>“My mistake,” she said, not the least bit repentant. </p><p>Dooku leaned back in his chair. “However, your idealism has served us well Speaker. The Republic has voted to continue the war and in favour of appeasing slavers of all things. We have already received several hundred communications from systems interested in seceding. I am not unimpressed.” </p><p>“I don’t enjoy your cynicism, Count.” </p><p>“We’re at war, Speaker. Get over it.” </p><p>A hint of a smile quirked at her lips. “On that note, I believe we just agreed to stop all alliances with slave territories.” </p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “The agreement is only enforced if the Republic accept, and they have not.” </p><p>“Legally,” she nodded, “but it is quite clear to the galaxy that this is a moral stance, not a tactical one. If we fail to take these actions after demanding them from the Republic, we will appear hypocritical, and I’m sure that would stifle any momentum from these newly interested systems.” </p><p>Her face was completely blank as she stared him down. </p><p>“I’m sure you are aware it will take a motion from Parliament to end these alliances? We don’t rule by decree here, Speaker, we’re not the Republic.” </p><p>“I am aware. I have already scheduled the motion to come to the floor.” Her jaw was set. </p><p>“When?” </p><p>“Two days.” </p><p>“You expect me to sever alliances with some of the most powerful people in the galaxy in two days?” </p><p>“I don’t <em>expect </em>you to, you <em>will </em>sever those alliances in two days. If your house is not in order when the motion passes, we will lose all the goodwill the Confederacy just earned.” She stood up and swept out of the room, not even deigning to bid him farewell.</p><p>As soon as she exited his office his comm began to beep. The private one. The one that only one person had the frequency for. </p><p>“My lord,” Dooku bowed deeply as the hooded figure appeared on the holocomm. </p><p>“I did not authorise this.” The low voice still sent chills down his spine. “Why have you allowed Amidala to take a position of influence?” </p><p>“My lord,” Dooku started, gasping as a phantom pressure wrapped itself around his neck, “I believe this will be beneficial to your plans. Without her interference in the Senate it will be easier to escalate the Republic's war effort,” he gasped for air, “she can help rally more systems to the Separatists, it will prolong the war.” </p><p>He breathed heavily as the pressure was released from his throat. </p><p>“Very well,” his Master said, “if she causes me any problems I will hold you responsible, and she will be terminated.” </p><p>Dooku bowed again. “Of course, my lord.” </p><p>“We must discuss the weapon. Is your contact on Castell ready?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anakin and Ahsoka: we’ve connected the two dots<br/>Obi-Wan: you didn’t connect shit<br/>Anakin and Ahsoka: we’ve connected them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Space [Redacted]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin is sent on an important mission to intercept Separatist weapon plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what is it now Master? The fourth time I’ve saved your life?” Anakin had a huge shit-eating grin on his face as he pulled Obi-Wan inside the starfighter. </p><p>Obi-Wan shot him an unimpressed look as he dusted debris off his robes. </p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m very grateful, Anakin. Now <em>please </em>just get me off this planet.” </p><p>Anakin laughed and dropped into the cockpit. “Looks like it was a real fuck up.” </p><p>“From the moment I landed,” Obi-Wan agreed, “I wasn’t expecting anyone to pick up my distress signal, how did you get here so fast?” </p><p>“I’m on a solo mission in the neighbouring system. Where are the two-twelfth?” </p><p>“They engaged the Separatist fleet a parsec away. I’ve only just received a message that they’re free and clear. A solo mission?” asked Obi-Wan. </p><p>“From the Chancellor himself,” Anakin preened, “he received intelligence that the Separatists are delivering the plans for a new weapon. I’m intercepting it.” </p><p>“Huh,” said Obi-Wan. “The Chancellor is getting awfully comfortable allocating missions on behalf of the Council.” </p><p>Anakin ignored him. “Are you going to comm Cody for a rendezvous or what?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to delay your <em>very</em> <em>important</em> mission, it’s from the Supreme Chancellor after all.” Obi-Wan gave a wry smile, “I’m sure Cody won’t mind waiting while I tag along.” </p><p>Anakin huffed. “Fine, whatever. But I can’t be watching your back all the time old man.” </p><p>Obi-Wan sat quietly for the first hour as Anakin chatted conversationally with Artoo. What they had to talk about, Obi-Wan had no idea. After the third stomach-churning, completely unnecessary barrel-roll, Obi-Wan spoke up. </p><p>“A<em>na</em>kin, <em>please.</em>” </p><p>He just laughed. “You’re no fun Master.” </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “Your flying is ridiculous. Where is Ahsoka? She usually curbs your worst instincts.” </p><p>Anakin shrugged. “Temple. Classes.” </p><p>“Which classes?” </p><p>“Dunno.”</p><p>Obi-Wan snorted. “I’m glad to see you’re taking such a keen interest in your padawan’s education.” </p><p>The grin was back. “She learns more from watching me than she ever will in some stuffy old lecture. Besides, I got the Council to agree to count her service as Commander as half her credits,” his voice swelled with pride. “She’s only got a couple of classes left before she’s eligible for her Trials.” </p><p>Obi-Wan covered up a surprised laugh with a cough. “She’s awfully young to be thinking about the Trials anytime soon.” </p><p>“Well she is <em>my </em>apprentice,” Anakin said smugly. </p><p>It was another couple of hours before Anakin looked up and out of the viewport sharply.</p><p>“There’s the ship! Artoo, lock on to the hangar shields now.” </p><p>Obi-Wan jerked forward with a start. “You’re just planning to shoot them? What if the intelligence is wrong?” </p><p>“Why would it be wrong? That’s the ship and it’s where the intelligence said it would be.” </p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously. “When the Chancellor asked you to <em>intercept </em>sensitive weapon plans I don’t think he meant for you to blow them to kingdom come.” </p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “I was just going to blow the hangar shields so we can board. What, you want me to just ask the Separatists nicely to hand over the plans?”   </p><p>“It can’t hurt to ask. If it doesn’t work, you can always blow something up later.”  </p><p>Anakin sighed dramatically and hailed the ship. </p><p>“<em>This is t</em><em>h</em><em>e GAR</em><em>. Prepare to be boarded." </em> </p><p>To his utter disbelief the ship beeped back a transmission, <em>message </em><em>received</em>, and lowered the hangar shields. </p><p>“This has to be a trap,” said Anakin. </p><p>Obi-Wan shot him a smirk. “Well then. Let’s spring the trap.” </p><p>As they carefully disembarked the fighter, lightsabers in hand, Anakin’s mind whirred through hundreds of possibilities of what could await them onboard the ship. In none of them did he expect to come face to face with blasters held by Padmé Amidala and her handmaiden. </p><hr/><p>Padmé’s mouth dropped open.  </p><p>“Ani?!” </p><p>She adjusted her grip on her blaster, feeling terribly off-kilter. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>His face coloured, the expression flitting between <em>shock-confusion-hope-betrayal-anger</em>. </p><p>He swung his lightsaber round, his hands shaking as he held it inches from her neck.  </p><p>“You have weapon plans on this ship,” he declared. “Hand them over.” </p><p><em> What? </em> </p><p>Sabé pointed her blaster at Anakin.“Don’t even try it,” she growled. </p><p>“Or what?” said Anakin, in a mocking tone, not taking his eyes off Padmé. “You’ll kill me?”  </p><p>Padmé breathed heavily, holding Anakin’s gaze. </p><p>“Of course I’m not going to fight you Anakin,” she said, keeping her voice steady out of sheer determination, and casually tossed her blaster aside. </p><p>Obi-Wan, coming to place a hand on Anakin’s arm, powered down his ‘saber and gave Padmé a deep bow. “It’s good to see you again Speaker Amidala.” </p><p>A pleased smile graced her face and she dipped her head in return, resolutely ignoring the lightsaber blade hovering by her ear. “An unexpected honour Master Kenobi.”  </p><p>Artoo beeped loudly and propelled himself out of the fighter, landing at Padmé’s feet, rocking in excitement. </p><p>Her eyes lit up at the sight, giving the droid a fond smile and patting his dome gently.</p><p>The droid’s top twisted around and he started to beep angrily at Anakin, running over his feet and screeching. </p><p>“Ow!” Anakin looked down at the droid unhappily, “Artoo stop that! You don’t understand the situation.” The droid’s beeping got louder and more erratic. “Okay, okay,” Anakin griped and powered down his ‘saber. </p><p>Padmé stifled a snort of amusement. </p><p>“To what do I owe the pleasure?” she prompted. </p><p>Anakin’s voice was cold and flat as he spoke. “We have reason to believe you are carrying weapon schematics aboard this ship.”  </p><p>She blinked slowly. </p><p>“I’m afraid you are mistaken, this ship is only carrying food and supplies for a relief effort on Castell,” she replied. </p><p>“I’m sure this is all an unfortunate misunderstanding, Madam Speaker,” said Obi-Wan, casting a concerned glance in Anakin’s direction. “However we would be remiss to leave without confirming ourselves. I’m sure you understand.” </p><p>Padmé looked to Sabé, a wordless conversation took place in the minute expressions of their faces. Padmé nodded. </p><p>She spread her arms in an open gesture. “Of course, Master Kenobi, feel free to look around. Would you like some refreshments?” </p><p>“That would be very much appreciated, my lady, thank you.” </p><p>Obi-Wan set to searching the ship, Sabé close on his heels, as Anakin followed Padmé into the small kitchenette. </p><p>Anakin’s expression got darker and darker as Padmé bustled about making tea and setting four cups on the table. It wasn’t until she sat down and indicated the seat in front of her, all politeness and etiquette, that his stony façade broke.  </p><p>He dragged his hands through his hair and whirled around to confront her, his eyes blazing with fury. </p><p>“How could you do this? How could you betray the Republic? How could you work with Dooku and Grievous? They’ve tried to kill me, they’ve tried to kill <em>you</em>! You abandoned everyone! You- you left… you left…”  He breathed in, giving a wet wheeze and sank into the chair, tears streaking his face, his eyes red-rimmed and desperate. </p><p>“Oh Ani.” </p><p>He looked away, unable to face the pity in her eyes. “You didn’t even- I thought we- I thought I meant something to you.” </p><p>Padmé leaned across and took his hand in hers. “You do Ani, I’ve missed you so much.” She ducked her head, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. “But I have to do my duty. I have to do what's best for Naboo and I have to protect my people. The Republic is broken, it is corrupt and democracy no longer exists. You can’t put out a fire from inside the house.” </p><p>“So you joined the enemy.”</p><p>She frowned. “I am <em>not </em>your enemy Anakin! We want the same thing – peace.  I understand you have your duty too, to the Order, to your troops, to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. I love you too much to ask you to forsake that, but you must see that doing the dirty work of a corrupt Senate at the behest of the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan, not to mention being allied with <em>slavers, </em>is <em>wrong</em> and I can hardly understand how that can be what it means to be a Jedi!” </p><p>“You love me?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>He was shaking, eyes wide. “You just said you love me.” </p><p>“Oh.” Padmé covered her mouth with her hand. “Yes, I did.” She met his eyes. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>
  <em>“Sorry?”   </em>
</p><p>She looked at him helplessly. “I-... For not telling you before. For telling you now. Now we’re… we’re on opposite sides of a war. For not saying goodbye.”  </p><p>She desperately wanted to avert her eyes, to not have to see the hurt and betrayal in his. But she had a bone-deep fear that if she looked away now, she might never see him again. </p><p>Anakin closed his eyes. “How can you trust Dooku? He’s a Sith!” </p><p>She let out a small huff of laughter, “I trust him as far as I can throw him Ani. I’m under no illusions about how far our goals align.” </p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, but I’m not sure it will do you any good,” said Obi-Wan as he walked into the kitchenette. Sabé followed, a stricken look on her face. He was holding up a datachip. “Would you be able to tell me what is on this chip Madam Speaker?” </p><p>Padmé narrowed her eyes. “I’m afraid I have no idea, Master Jedi.” </p><p>Anakin pulled back from the table, betrayal written on his face. “You expect us to believe that?!” </p><p>Padmé studied their faces intently. She took the chip from Obi-Wan’s hand.  </p><p>“Well there’s only one way to find out,” she said, picking up a datapad and plugging the chip in.  </p><p>The chip was encrypted. Without hesitation she passed it over to Anakin, who gave her an incredulous look as he took it.  </p><p>“Slicing isn’t really my area of expertise,” she said, and gestured at him expectantly. </p><p>He shot her a suspicious glare but set to work on the pad. A few minutes later the screen filled with diagrams and equations, even a cursory glance made it clear it was unmistakably the weapons schematics. </p><p>Padmé sighed.  </p><p><em> Dooku</em>.  </p><p>
  <em> Shit.</em>
</p><p>She looked at Obi-Wan’s arched brow. He crossed his arms.</p><p>She winced. “I imagine it is too much to ask that you believe I had no idea that was on board.” </p><p>“Not too much to ask, not from you Padmé,” Obi-Wan said with complete sincerity. “Unfortunately it remains that General Skywalker and I have a mission to complete.” </p><p>“Indeed you do.” Padmé gestured to the empty chairs and poured out the tea. “I’m looking forward to seeing the famed <em>Negotiator </em>in action.” </p><p>He grinned and took a seat. “With the woman who stared down the Trade Federation and the Senate at the age of fourteen? I don’t think I’m up to the challenge.” </p><p>She returned his grin. “Give it your best shot, Master Kenobi.” </p><p>He took a sip of tea and surveyed her carefully. </p><p>“Speaker Amidala, I humbly request that these plans never reach the Separatist forces, in exchange your relief mission will continue unimpeded.” </p><p>“You don’t want me to hand it over to the Republic?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“That would be the ideal outcome, but a good compromise leaves both sides a little unhappy,” he replied. </p><p>“You could always ask,” she said.</p><p>“Padmé, you would never agree to such a course of action and I think asking that of you would rather lower your opinion of me.” </p><p>“We’re negotiating control of weapons schematics and you’re worried about my <em>opi</em><em>nion </em>of you?” </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “Always, milady.”</p><p>Padmé‘s lips twitched in amusement and she lent back in her chair.  </p><p>“Clearly these plans are very important to the Republic or they wouldn’t have sent you two all the way out here. And I struggle to believe any Jedi would be so cold-hearted as to prevent food from getting to refugees, regardless of who is bringing it.” </p><p>Obi-Wan inclined his head, “what is it you want in return?” </p><p>“Who gave you the coordinates for my ship?” asked Padmé. </p><p>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “That's all you want?”  </p><p>“I don’t believe in coincidence, Master Jedi.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and looked to Anakin. His eyes were warily flicking back and forth between his former Master and his— <em>the Speaker</em>. </p><p>“It came from the Chancellors office,” said Anakin. </p><p>“The Chancellor’s office or the Chancellor?” asked Padmé. </p><p>“What difference does it make?”</p><p>Padmé gave him an unimpressed glare.  </p><p>Anakin relented. “He told me himself.” </p><p>“And <em>he</em> assigned you and Obi-Wan to this mission?” Padmé pressed. </p><p>Anakin looked baffled. “No, just me.” </p><p>She nodded, satisfied, and then decisively snapped the datachip in two. She stood up and put it in the garbage disposable, turning it on to the deafening sounds of plastic and metal being minced.</p><p>Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs and took another sip of tea. “It’s so refreshing to have a mission that doesn’t end in a firefight.” </p><p>“You mean like the one I rescued you from on my way here?” Anakin snarked. </p><p>Most of the tension had seeped out of his body the second Padmé broke the datachip. </p><p>“You don’t need to try to impress the Speaker, Anakin, she’s already destroyed the chip,” Obi-Wan replied, which had the intended effect of turning Anakin’s face bright red. </p><p>Sabé came to his rescue. “I’m impressed,” she said, “the Negotiator is as good as they say.” </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “False flattery doesn’t become you Lady Sabé. I am well aware I just gave away more than I got.”  </p><p>“Huh?” said Anakin. </p><p>“The Speaker here would have destroyed the schematics either way.” The glint in Obi-Wan’s eyes betrayed his amusement. </p><p>Padmé looked at the Jedi sceptically “You’re so sure about that?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “You have changed sides, Madam Speaker, but you haven’t changed your ideals. You want this war to end, not increase its death toll.” </p><p>She gave him a warm, grateful smile. “I’m glad you see it like that.”  </p><p>The Jedi returned to the fighter without much ceremony. Anakin hovered uncomfortably, waiting for Padmé to speak.</p><p>Padmé couldn’t think of a single thing she could say which would make either of them feel better. </p><p>She patted Artoo’s dome affectionately. “Take good care of him.” She wasn’t exactly sure which one she was talking to. </p><p>Anakin gave a terse nod and leapt into the cockpit. </p><p>Obi-Wan turned to her with a frown. </p><p>“What does it mean to you that the Chancellor assigned a mission to intercept weapons schematics that you didn’t even know you had?” </p><p>“It means the Chancellor wants me dead,” she replied. </p><p>“That’s not all.” </p><p>She looked at him gravely. “No it’s not. I just don’t know what it means yet. But I’m going to find out.” </p><p>As soon as they dropped into hyperspace, Obi-Wan turned to him. “Anakin-.” </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” </p><p>Obi-Wan looked disappointed but acquiesced. “I’ll comm Cody to confirm the rendezvous point.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, the reunion between Padmé and Artoo!<br/>Anakin goes through the entire spectrum of human emotion in this chapter. Padmé and Obi-Wan just want to do their jobs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a brand new turn of events, Padmé faces an assassination attempt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> She dreamt of broad shoulders and coy smiles and blue, blue, blue eyes. Sweet  </em> <em> susurrations</em><em> in her ear, hands traced barely-there patterns down her chest, her abdomen, down, down, down. Lips pressed against her neck, soft, dark blonde hair tickled her bare shoulder- </em> </p><p>Before she was even aware she was awake the first blurry thought Padmé  had was <em>well </em><em>that’s inconvenient. </em> </p><p>Luckily, years of training and finely honed instincts kicked in as her barely-conscious mind realised what had woken her was <em>intruder-danger. </em>She rolled off her bed, grabbing the blaster under her pillow. She ducked, dodging a blast shot by a hair's-breadth and taking aim at her attacker. </p><p>The assassin anticipated her shot, dodging, and returned fire. Padmé dropped to the ground, pulling down her ornate vanity for cover.  </p><p><em> Where are my bodyguards? </em> </p><p>The bang of her door being thrown from its hinges filled her with relief. She peered over the vanity expecting to see Sabé or Dormé or Typho with a blaster or two.  </p><p>Her mouth fell open in shock, and fear shot up her spine as instead she saw two lightsabers – red, blood red, - and a grey whirl slamming her attacker to the ground, kicking away the assassin's blaster and drawing her lightsabers to the assassin's throat. </p><p>“Wait!” Padmé shouted, scrambling up from the floor, “don’t kill her!” </p><p>“She was trying to kill you,” replied Ventress. </p><p>“I need to know who she works for! If you kill her I'll never know- they’ll just send another assassin. Are- are <em>you</em> here to kill me?” asked Padmé.</p><p>Ventress narrowed her eyes at Padmé. “No,” she hissed, “I’m here to save your life.” </p><p>“But- you work for Dooku.” </p><p>“For some reason my master is interested in making sure you don’t die. He sent me to dispose of any threats.” She gave Padmé a sardonic look. “Lucky for you. Your security is terrible.” </p><p>Ventress pulled her lightsabers away from the assassin’s throat all the same. </p><p>
  <em>Dooku sent Ventress to protect me?  </em>
</p><p><em> What? </em><em>Why did he put the </em><em>datachip</em><em> on my shi</em><em>p </em><em>if not because </em><em>he wanted me dead?  </em> </p><p>She wasn’t lying when she told Anakin she didn’t trust Dooku. </p><p><em> I didn’t know the </em><em>datachip </em><em>was on </em><em>board. Who else could have known about it other than Dooku</em><em>? Why would they tell the Chancellor? </em> </p><p><em> The Chancellor was tipped off. He sent Jedi to arrest me or kill me</em><em>. </em>  </p><p><em> But surely no Jedi would have killed me. </em> </p><p>
  <em>And that particular Jedi...</em>
</p><p><em> Ventress </em><em>is here to protect me. </em> </p><p>Absolutely nothing was making sense. However, Padmé was a woman of action and promptly decided which puzzle was the more pressing matter at hand. She stood over her attacker, blaster pointed at her head. </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>“Screw you,” the assassin spat. </p><p>Ventress scowled. “That’s Aurra Sing. Bounty hunter.” </p><p>The assassin shrank back a bit. “Ventress. A pleasure.” </p><p>“Who hired you?” Padmé asked. </p><p>“Like I’d tell you.” </p><p>Ventress crouched down to whisper directly into Aurra's ear. </p><p>“Look, darling, you can tell the lady what she wants to know, or I can start chopping parts off, <em>very</em><em>, very, </em>slowly.” A red glow lit up Ventress’s gaunt face as she ignited her lightsabers next to Aurra’s ear. </p><p>Aurra winced. “No bounty is worth my life. The bounty came from some Neimoidians. Trade Fed types. I didn’t ask their names.” </p><p>“Nute Gunray,” Padmé seethed. </p><p>“How can you be sure?” asked Ventress. </p><p>Padmé paused. “I suppose I can’t.” said Padmé thoughtfully. "But he’s in custody. I’ll just go to the jail and ask him.” Padmé hesitated. “Can you… call <em>actual </em>security to have her arrested?” </p><p>“My orders are to dispose of threats.” </p><p>“<em>No,” </em>Padmé said sharply.  </p><p>Ventress shot her an odd look, but shrugged and dragged Aurra up onto her feet with the Force. </p><p>Padmé went to check on her bodyguards and nearly let out a sob of relief when she saw they were fine. Her handmaidens had been rendered unconscious by some sort of gas, but they hadn’t seen Aurra at all. Typho had very nearly prevented Aurra’s attack, intercepting her before she reached Padmé’s room, but was unfortunately knocked out in the ensuing fight. </p><p>Padmé waved away their relentless apologies and quietly left to visit Nute Gunray. </p><hr/><p>Padmé arrived at the prison with Ventress in tow, who had just followed her onto her ship without saying anything. Padmé had barely noticed, she was too wrapped up thinking about the assassination attempt, and the datachip and Anakin and—. </p><p>“Princess,” drawled Ventress, “could you keep it down?” </p><p>“Huh?” said Padmé. </p><p>“Your thoughts,” she said with an odd look at Padmé’s face. “They’re very loud. It’s distracting.” </p><p>“Oh. Sorry.” </p><p>
  <em>Sorry? Why did I say sorry? It's not like I know how to make my thoughts quieter.</em>
</p><p>As she entered the prison, one of the battle droids offered to take her coat. </p><p>“This is a prison,” said Padmé. </p><p>“That is correct,” said the droid.  </p><p>She gaped at the droid. “I’ll keep my coat.” </p><p>“Affirmative.” </p><p>The droid led them to Nute Gunray’s jail cell. The transparisteel door swished open with a gentle hiss as the locking mechanism released. Padmé strode in, Ventress on her heels, apparently having decided to play the role of guard dog. </p><p>Padmé had considered telling her to leave but she was, quite frankly, terrified of the woman. She decided it wouldn't be long until she would get bored or Dooku would order her off on a mission somewhere else. </p><p>Gunray paled at the sight of them. </p><p>“Surprised to see me?” asked Padmé. </p><p>He shrank back into the shadows, cowering as Ventress lit her sabers. </p><p>“I- uh- this is all just a misunderstanding, I don't know anything… I mean…” He coughed unconvincingly. “Why are you here?” </p><p>“Aurra Sing sends her regards,” snipped Padmé. </p><p>He stared at her. “Are you going to kill me?” </p><p>She stared back at him, unflinching, silent. </p><p>As the silence grew taut he started babbling. “You can’t kill me, it wasn’t my fault, <em>he </em>was the one who said I should order the hit, he gave me the comm to contact the Guild, he—.” </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>A smug look passed across Gunray’s face. “Ah, so you do not know.” </p><p>“Know what?” </p><p>“The man who is behind it all. Who ordered the invasion of Naboo.” </p><p>“The Trade Federation was behind the invasion of Naboo,” said Padmé.</p><p>Gunray sneered. “We were working on the orders of another. A powerful man.” </p><p>“Who <em>is</em> it?” Padmé was growing frustrated. </p><p>“What is that information worth to you, Madam Speaker?” The last he said in a mocking voice.</p><p>Padmé’s eyes narrowed. Her patience had run out.  </p><p>Ventress groaned in annoyance and within a millisecond her twin sabers were crossed against Gunray’s throat, a mere inch of space separating him from death. </p><p>“I don’t care for your impertinence,” Ventress hissed, “give us the name.” </p><p><em> Us? </em><em>What does she care?  </em>Padmé was utterly baffled by the witch’s mercurial moods. </p><p>“N- no,” he protested, and gestured at Padmé, “she won’t let you kill me.” </p><p>Padmé stared at him impassively. “No I wouldn’t. Not for threatening my life.” </p><p>Ventress had no such qualms, moving her sabers closer, singeing the green skin on his throat.</p><p>Gunray screamed out. “Okay okay!” </p><p>Just as Padmé admonished, “Ventress! That's not the way I do things!” </p><p>Ventress shrugged. “My way is faster.” But she stepped back from Gunray, sheathing her lightsabers. </p><p>Gunray spluttered, hands over the damaged skin on his throat.  </p><p>“Darth Sidious.” </p><p>Padmé gave Ventress a quizzical look, then turned back to Gunray. </p><p>“…Who?” </p><p>“A Sith Lord,” said Ventress. </p><p><em> A Sith Lord? Of course</em><em>, the monster on Naboo must have merely been an apprentice. </em> </p><p><em> Why would a Sith Lord want the Trade Federation to invade Naboo? </em><em>The Federation only want profit. Could this… Sit</em><em>h, </em><em>merely have wanted money as well? </em><em>Does a Sith need money? </em> </p><p><em> What even </em>is <em>a Sith Lord anyway?  </em> </p><p>The Sith hadn’t been around for millennia, and until eleven years ago, Padmé had more or less dismissed the idea as little more than fairytales. It was not as if the Legislative Youth Program had included modules on the minutiae of long dead Force-users and their philosophies. </p><p>She looked down at Gunray and called for a medical droid to attend to his injury. Then she glared at Ventress until she left his cell, leaving the Neimoidian (mostly) unharmed. </p><p>Padmé had plenty to occupy her thoughts on the way back, so much so that she didn’t even notice Ventress escorting her back to her rooms. </p><p>“Uh,” Padmé started awkwardly, “you can go.” </p><p>Ventress was staring at her. </p><p>“What?” asked Padmé.</p><p>“Why is the Force is weird around you?” </p><p><em> Weird? </em><em>How could it be weird?</em> </p><p>“I’m not Force-sensitive,” said Padmé, her brow creasing in confusion. </p><p>“I can tell <em>that</em>. It’s more like” Ventress paused. “The Force is sensitive to <em>you.”</em></p><p>Padmé stared at her in turn. <em> Huh</em>? </p><p>She waited for the witch to elaborate but she simply stalked away, vanishing into the winding corridors of the Parliament building. </p><hr/><p>The next morning Teckla ran into Padmé's room, fluttering with urgency. </p><p>“What is it?” Padmé asked blearily, the noise rousing her from sleep. </p><p>“Nute Gunray has been killed in his cell!” Teckla exclaimed. "Last night. The news says a prison droid malfunctioned!"</p><p>
  <em>Well. Shit.</em>
</p><p>Padmé wished she were surprised. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ugh. This chapter had to be written but it was like pulling teeth.<br/>Love my murder girl Ventress though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kamino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé and Ventress have a chat and free some prisoners.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a sharp knock on the door of her chambers. Padmé opened the door to see Ventress lazing against the doorjamb. </p><p>“Hey princess,” Ventress drawled, and pushed past Padmé into her rooms. </p><p>“Ventress!” Padmé furrowed her brow. </p><p>“Surprised? You asked to see me.” </p><p>“Surprised you <em>knocked</em>.” </p><p>Ventress gave her a flat look. “What do you want.” </p><p>“I...” Padmé’s mouth twisted in uncertainty. “Actually, this was a bad idea, I am sorry for wasting your time.” </p><p>Ventress looked Padmé up and down, taking in her comfortable flight clothes, blasters strapped to her hips, hair pinned up – practical, not decorative. </p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>She pursed her lips and shook her head. “It’s really not very important.”  </p><p>Ventress regarded her with suspicion. “And why would you ask for me and not your <em>handmaidens</em>?” </p><p>Padmé looked sheepishly off to the side. “Because they would say it’s bullheaded and reckless and Sabé would sit on me and not let me go.” </p><p>“And this is supposed to make me less curious?” </p><p>Padmé gathered her resolve and straightened her back. “You’ve infiltrated Kamino before.” </p><p>Ventress snorted with laughter. “Oh princess, you’re not seriously thinking about breaking into the most heavily guarded facility in the Republic?” </p><p>“Technically,” said Padmé, “it’s more of a break <em>out</em>.” </p><p>Ventress turned away, circling Padmé’s room, picking up various trinkets and putting them back down again. She turned back to Padmé. </p><p>“Why the change of heart?” Ventress asked, “you can’t be thinking of going on your own.”</p><p>“Your Master wouldn’t approve.” </p><p>Ventress flinched. With a low growl in back of her throat she said “I’ll do it.” </p><p>Padmé let out a small gasp of surprise. “Wait, really?” </p><p>“My orders are to keep you alive. You need someone to watch your back,” said Ventress.  </p><p>Padmé studied her face intently. “No killing.” </p><p>Ventress rolled her eyes. “It always has to be the hard way with you.” </p><p>Padmé didn’t wait around for her to change her mind and hurried out to the waiting ship. </p><hr/><p>After several hours in hyperspace, the awkward silence was grating on Padmé.  </p><p>“So,” she started, “why do you work for Dooku?” </p><p>“Why do you?” Ventress replied bluntly. </p><p>“I don’t, I work for the people of Naboo. The Republic failed Naboo, so they want to leave. It is my duty to see their will is implemented.” She paused thoughtfully. “I don’t know if Dooku’s Separatists are the <em>best </em>way but... it’s the only way we've got."</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Why?” Padmé repeated. </p><p>“Why do you care? What difference does it make anyway? Republic or Separatist, it’s all the same in the end.” </p><p>Padmé flushed in anger. “It makes all the difference! The Republic Senate is corrupt, laws are passed in the interest of corporations rather than people. It’s useless and fails to help people when they are most in need.” </p><p>“As opposed to the Separatists, who have the Trade Federation and the Techno Union running their military,” Ventress replied. </p><p>Padmé huffed. “The Separatists have existed for a single decade, not millennia. It’s a system that can be changed, <em>will  </em>be changed.” </p><p>
  <em>At least if I have anything to say about it.</em>
</p><p>Ventress snorted in disbelief. “Nothing changes.” </p><p>“Why do you work for Dooku if you don’t believe in his politics?” Padmé pressed. </p><p>“I don’t work for him. I am his apprentice.” </p><p>“Apprentice?” </p><p>“In the ways of the Force.” </p><p>Padmé hesitated. “The dark side of the Force?” </p><p>She scoffed. “Semantics.” </p><p>“Why don’t you get a Jedi to teach you?” </p><p>“I did. He died,” she said shortly. </p><p>Padmé cast her eyes down. “I’m sorry for your loss.” </p><p>“It was a long time ago. I’m over it.” </p><p>“Are you?” Padmé asked, frowning at her. </p><p>Ventress scowled at her and turned away.  </p><p>So much for her attempt at small talk. </p><p>Padmé turned her attentions to studying a holomap of the base on Kamino. They didn’t say another word to each other until they had pulled the ship, chosen specifically for its submarine capabilities, to a stop under the base.  </p><p>“This is the way to the cells. You’re not after the cloning operation?” Ventress asked as they made their way through the vents. </p><p>“Nope not today,” Padmé said, “but they don’t need to know that. Go to the labs and cause a distraction. Get as many of the guards away from this area as possible, meet us on the ship in ten minutes. And <em>no killing</em>.” </p><p>Padmé dropped down into the middle of the cells, pulled out a lockpicking device - <em>thanks for the birthday present </em><em>Dormé </em><em>- </em>made quick work of the first cell door, and came face to face with a very confused clone.  </p><p>“Are you Sergeant Slick?” </p><p>“Yes,” he replied. </p><p>“Good. I’m breaking you out. Help me with these other cells.” </p><p>He didn’t look any less confused, but followed her instructions nonetheless.  </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>“I’m the Speaker of the Separatist Parliament.” </p><p>“Oh. I wasn’t expecting anyone to come for me.” </p><p>“I didn’t. I came for everyone.” </p><p>It took only three minutes to get all the cell doors open, getting exponentially faster as they drafted each freed clone into assisting. </p><p>“You’re Senator Amidala,” one of the clones said, wide-eyed as their door swung open. “You introduced the bill to give us citizenship.” </p><p>“You... you saw that?” she asked. </p><p><em>They were paying attention? </em>Anyone <em>was paying attention?</em> </p><p>Another corrected him with a scowl, “She’s not a Senator anymore, she joined the Separatists.” </p><p>“And then demanded the Republic make us citizens as part of the peace agreement,” another chimed in. </p><p>She hadn't been expecting soldiers to be this up to date on current affairs.</p><p>She found it unnerving to have sixty identical faces staring at her, but Padmé drew herself up tall and addressed them. </p><p>“You are correct. Until recently I was a Senator for the Republic. I believe the Republic has turned its back on its ideals so I made a choice, to fight for freedom from the Republic instead.” Padmé looked across the crowded corridor. “I’m here to free you because I want you to have the right to make a choice how to live your lives. Who to fight for, whether to fight at all. You don’t have to come with me, but if you want to, you have to decide <em>right </em><em>kriffing</em><em> now, </em>before the guards come.” </p><p>It would take braver soldiers than even the Grand Army of the Republic could produce to defy Padmé Amidala Naberrie. Every single prisoner followed her out and aboard the submerged ship. They didn’t run into any guards on the way out, but they could hear the alarm blaring from across the facility. The men tensed at the sound of heavy footsteps of approaching troopers but Padmé was already in the cockpit, engines running and starting to lift off when a slight, angry, grey figure slammed into the closing hangar door. </p><p>“At least make it a challenge princess,” Ventress drawled as she picked herself up off the ship floor. </p><p>“I said ten minutes,” she called back. </p><p>One of the clones visibly flinched as he recognised her. He stood up shouting, “you! You infiltrated Kamino before and brought Grievous to kill us all! This is a trap!” </p><p>Ventress immediately adopted a defensive stance, lightsabers drawn. </p><p>“Woah woah, this isn’t a trap.” Padmé’s attention was diverted from the controls and the ship shuddered violently. She yelped as she tried to get it back under control. </p><p>One of the men tapped her on the shoulder. “Sir, I’m a pilot.” She nodded in gratitude and climbed out of the cockpit to admonish Ventress. </p><p>“Stop trying to intimidate the men, we’ve just kidnapped them as it is.” Ventress shot her a scathing look but powered down her ‘sabers and slinked into a seat.  </p><p>Padmé gathered the attention of the prisoners. “This isn’t a trap. I am the Speaker for the Separatist Parliament, Ventress is here on my orders.” Well it wasn’t <em>exactly </em>a lie. “You all were imprisoned on Kamino because you disobeyed orders, deserted or defected.” </p><p>“I’m not a<em> traitor </em>! I’m not like him, I would never get brothers killed,” one of the clones spat at Slick. </p><p>“Traitor or not, here we all are on the same damn ship. Where’s your precious Republic for you now?” Slick shot back. </p><p>One of the clones pushed to the front, “ma’am I— I did desert the army. I left, and I have a family. My wife, my children- I need to get back to them. I’m not interested in fighting any war.” </p><p>Padmé gave him a gentle look. “What is your name?” </p><p>“Cut Lawquane.” </p><p>“You have a family?” She asked, surprised. It stood to reason that some of the deserters were living civilian lives before being caught, but she hadn’t fully considered what that meant.  </p><p><em> A family?  </em> </p><p>She considered the clone gravely. “I’m sorry, it’s possible that breaking you out of Kamino may well have put a target on your back, your family may no longer be safe where they are.” </p><p>Padmé addressed the whole ship, “none of you have to fight. For any who wants it I can ensure you have safe passage to a system where you will be hidden as refugees.” With a sideways glance at Cut, “and also your families.” </p><p>Cut shook his head. “I was turned in by some locals on Saleucami after a... small disagreement. We have the most famous face in the galaxy, there’s nowhere to hide.” </p><p>There was murmuring amongst the eclectic group of clones. </p><p>“Why should we fight for the Separatists? You killed our brothers,” said the clone who had recognised Ventress, shooting a glower in her direction. </p><p>Padmé answered carefully. “Because I promise that when the fight is done you will be free men. You’ll be given citizenship, you can live whatever life you want to. You wouldn’t have to be soldiers anymore. </p><p>“I know that you were raised to fight for the Republic, and you might not trust me. But each of you were imprisoned for going against the Republic, when no one ever gave you a choice to be <em> for </em> them. You have given so much for this war and what have the Republic promised you for your service? </p><p>“I can try to find a way to give you civilian lives. I want you and your brothers to have the same freedoms as every other citizen in the galaxy, and I’m fighting for both.” </p><p>She bowed her head. “You don’t have to decide right now.” The ship was nearly out of atmosphere when alarms started blaring. </p><p>“Sir!” called the pilot, “ground forces have assembled. Anti-starship weapons have been activated.” </p><p>Padmé rushed to the cockpit. “Can we get out of here fast enough?” </p><p>“It’s going to be a close one sir. They’re hailing us, maybe if you can keep them talking we’ll stand a chance.” </p><p>Padmé grimaced and answered the comm.  </p><p>“This is Jedi General Shaak Ti, I demand that you— Sen— Speaker Amidala?” the Jedi stopped short. </p><p>“Master Ti,” Padmé bowed. “I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience.” </p><p>The Jedi took a moment to recover. “Madam Speaker, this is very unorthodox. I must demand that you land your ship at once, for the safety of everyone on board.” </p><p>“I am sorry Master Jedi, I cannot do that.” </p><p>“This is highly unusual, the Separatists are not known for taking prisoners.” </p><p>“Actually,” said Padmé snidely, “they’re <em>your</em> prisoners. And I’m not taking them, I’m freeing them.” </p><p>The togruta’s face scrunched in displeasure. “If you do not return our men, we will be forced to fire.” </p><p>“Your men? You mean your <em>property. </em>I didn’t think you’d be quite so willing to damage the merchandise.<em>” </em> </p><p><em> “</em>Hyperspace in five,” shouted the pilot. </p><p><em> Oh </em><em>thank the stars. </em>Padmé flipped the comm off and flopped down into the seat next to the pilot.</p><p>"What's your name?" she asked the pilot, as the star-streaked whirl of hyperspace appeared in front of them.</p><p>"Box, sir."</p><p><em>Box? </em>Padmé honestly didn't know what she was expecting.</p><p>She span the chair around to see Ventress and fifty-nine clones staring at her. </p><p>“Oh shit,” said one with a scar across his neck, “you’re a badass, sir.” </p><p>She grinned at him and got up to start handing out food and water. After all, Naboo hospitality did not stop at its atmosphere. </p><p>When they arrived on Raxus, Padmé handed the former prisoners off to the nearest medical facility with strict instructions to report to her and only her, and returned to her rooms.  </p><p>She breathed out a sigh of relief and with it the weight off her shoulders that had been bearing down on her for the last few days. She picked up her comm that she had left on her nightstand. </p><p><em> 504 messages. </em> </p><p>She pulled a face. <em>Whoops. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Classic Amidala plan - absolutely no contingency planning and barely works out mainly due to luck<br/>Comments and kudos bring me joy!<br/>Also I'm <a href="https://untilenglandisnomore.tumblr.com">here</a> on tumblr if you want to say hi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Master Plo has questions for Anakin. Dooku has questions for Padmé.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> He dreamt of soft, soft, soft pale skin. Warm brown eyes glittered in sunlight, gazing up at him, seeing him, truly, truly seeing him. Smooth dusky pink lips pressed against his. He trailed his hands over curves and curves and curves, intoxicating heat pressed flush against him. He carded his fingers through gentle brown waves as sweet, sweet kisses were pressed against his skin and—.</em> </p><p>Anakin’s comm beeped and he barely restrained the urge to pick it up and crush it to dust with his metal hand. He groaned loudly as he rolled over in the small bunk in his Temple quarters.  </p><p><em> Well </em><em>I’m sure as hell not getting back to sleep now, </em>he thought miserably. He reached out in the Force to check if Ahsoka was still around and was relieved to discover she had already gone out for the day. With a planet-shattering sigh he got up to use the refresher. </p><p>An hour later, Master Plo Koon approached Anakin in the Temple hangar. Anakin was underneath his fighter making undoubtedly completely unnecessary and potentially dangerous modifications. And talking to his astromech. No — <em>conversing </em>with his astromech.  </p><p>“Yeah I know you think that,” Anakin was saying. “But you just think that because you’re from Naboo.”  </p><p>The R2 unit responded in the expected beeps and whistles. </p><p>“That’s basically treason pal, you might want to tone it down.” The droid whistled a reply. “It’s got nothing to do with her!” Anakin sniped back. </p><p>The droid screeched and rocked back and forth, adequately conveying its frustration. </p><p>“Well I don’t know! Why don’t you comm her and ask? Oh wait, you can’t, because she’s a<em> kriffing </em><em>Separatist </em>now, and that’s illegal.” </p><p>Another whistle, a mournful diminuendo. </p><p>Anakin sighed. “Yeah. I do too buddy.” </p><p>“Anakin,” Plo said, “what in the Force did you do to this droid?” </p><p>Anakin slid out from under the fighter and gave the kel dor a grin. “Just some tweaks to his programming every now and again. Ignore him though, he’s just mouthing off today.” This was punctuated with a glare in R2’s direction. </p><p>Plo laughed, the noise rattled through his antiox mask. “What kind of tweaks were these? It sounds like it’s ready to start an insurgency.” </p><p>“He’s just confused because he’s from Naboo and used to belong to Pad— Speaker Amidala. He used to protect her and now we’re fighting her. Them.”  </p><p>The astromech didn’t have any business having an opinion one way or the other on the war. Plo decided not to ask. Plausible deniability. “She didn’t take it with her?” </p><p>Skywalker shrugged, “guess not. Did you want something?” </p><p>“You’ve been called to a Council meeting. But I first wanted to seek your counsel on something else.” </p><p>Anakin furrowed his brow and gestured for Plo to continue. </p><p>“You’re close with your men Skywalker.” </p><p>Anakin was half expecting a lecture on attachment. Plo wasn’t the usual culprit for those but Obi-Wan was still laid up in medical recovering from his last mission. </p><p><em>Maybe he's finally taken to delegating</em>. </p><p>“Have you noticed much discontent among them?” asked Plo.</p><p>Anakin wasn’t expecting that. “Not more than the usual moaning about how long Kix takes in the ‘fresher. Why do you ask?” </p><p>Plo was severe in his answer, “I am concerned about the effect the Senate’s refusal to grant them citizenship will have on morale. At the very least the Separatist’s demands have started a conversation and I know some questions about it, and the breakout at Kamino, have been going through the ranks.” </p><p>Anakin nodded. “None of them have said anything to my face. I can ask Rex though, or Ahsoka might know.” He paused. “I think they tell her more stuff... not being their General and all.” He slumped down on the tarmac.</p><p><em> I don’t even know what we’re fighting for anymore. </em> </p><p>Anakin buried his head in his arms. “Hey Master Plo?” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Is it true? About the breakout at Kamino? Was Speaker Amidala there?” </p><p>“That is what Master Shaak has reported, yes.” </p><p>Anakin fell silent for several moments. “You care about your men too right?” </p><p>Plo kneeled down next to him. “Of course. The bonds made in war are unlike anything Jedi would normally form. But we have to, we owe them our lives.” </p><p>Anakin nodded, “about a hundred times a day.” </p><p>“Maybe for you, Skywalker. My mission reports tend to involve fewer crashed ships.”  </p><p>Anakin gave a quiet snort, conceding the point, and then he sighed. “How do-.” He stopped. “If the Senate won’t give our men citizenship,” he started again, speaking carefully, “what do we do?” </p><p>Plo placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We try and do right by them. It’s all we can do.” </p><p>Anakin nodded solemnly and stood, helping the Master up, who groaned as he got to his feet. </p><p>“I haven’t had to move like that since little ‘Soka was so high.”  </p><p>Anakin had seen Plo in action, he didn’t know who he thought he was fooling. </p><p>“Did she ever bite you?” Anakin was still smarting a little from their last sparring session. It was mostly his pride that was injured, but still.</p><p>Plo laughed again. “Only the once, on Shili. I would hazard a guess that her teeth were much less sharp back then.” </p><p>R2 whistled a comment. </p><p>“She didn’t win that match! Biting is against the rules! I’ve had enough out of you today!” Anakin snapped at the droid. </p><p>Plo gestured towards the exit. “Come now Skywalker, I have delayed the Council for long enough.” </p><hr/><p>Dooku looked severely displeased as the Speaker walked into his office on Raxus. He disliked the planet strongly, and was starting to find the Speaker’s political games that dragged him back there tiresome. </p><p>“Why,” he started, his voice as cold as ice, “are there enemy combatants holed up in a hospital on the capital of the Confederation?” </p><p>Padmé didn’t so much as blink as she took a seat opposite him. “They are defectors,” she said smoothly. “They are here to join our army.” Her eyes shifted slightly. It was a lie. Or at least not the whole truth. </p><p>“A number of clones are willing to join the Separatist army in exchange for citizenship. I am proposing a bill to amend the Citizenship Act to offer citizenship to all clones of Jango Fett.”</p><p>“I’m sure you have a very good reason for wanting to invite enemy soldiers into our systems with open arms.” </p><p>“A very good reason other than it being <em>the right thing to do</em>, you mean?” she replied. </p><p>Dooku did not grant that a response so she barrelled ahead. </p><p>“I believe there is a way to end this war with as little additional bloodshed as possible.” </p><p>His mouth twitched unpleasantly, but he gestured for her to continue. </p><p>“If we offer the clones citizenship it may force the Republic into making the same offer. This would mean that they have to conscript citizens for their army, which almost no system will agree to. If the Republic do not make the same offer it will decrease morale causing more men to leave and deplete their numbers significantly. Either way, we will be at an advantage and will be able to push for a ceasefire on our terms.” </p><p>Dooku replied, “these clones were bred to fight for the Republic, what makes you think that they will leave the Republic in any significant numbers? Perhaps the few that you have found were simply <em>defective</em>.” </p><p>She flinched at his words but kept her resolve. “They are sentients with free will, same as you and I. I have contacts within the GAR. I have reason to believe this offer from the Confederation would be well received among the ranks.” </p><p>“General Grievous will not accept clones into his army. Under whom will they serve? You?” </p><p>“Of course not. I am not a General.” </p><p>“Aren’t you.” It wasn’t exactly a question. </p><p>Padmé jutted out her chin defiantly, meeting Dooku’s eye. “A new garrison could be formed, led by one of their own men. Sergeant Slick for instance, has proved himself loyal to the Confederation.” </p><p>Dooku shook his head, “the main benefit of recruiting clones to our cause was their utility as spies. Your plan would have them declaring their allegiance to the whole galaxy.” </p><p>“Exactly!” said Padmé, “men forced to serve the Republic, <em>bred</em> to serve the Republic, choosing to fight for freedom instead. A powerful message, wouldn’t you agree?” </p><p>Dooku paused for a minute. “If you get the votes.” She already had them. “I will sign the bill. I will be clear with you now, Speaker. I do not condone this course of action.” </p><p>“I know.” Satisfied, Padmé gracefully rose from the table and left his office. </p><p>He stiffened as his comm began to beep. </p><p>“My lord,” Dooku bowed to the cloaked figure as he answered. </p><p>“The interference of Amidala has become disruptive. Kill her. Frame the Jedi.” </p><p>Dooku inhaled sharply and bowed again. “Yes, my lord. It will take some time for the preparations to be made.” </p><p>“Then I suggest you work quickly.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which I've had <a href="https://youtu.be/Z4qvpHZzZGI?t=152">this</a> song from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend stuck in my head: ~~They had the same dre~eam~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tatoo System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Separatists have stolen a ship from the Hutt Syndicate. Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have been sent with Padawan Ahsoka Tano to retrieve it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: slavery</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex saluted as his Generals and Commander strode onto the bridge of the Resolute. Anakin stood up to the holodeck and clasped his hands behind his back. </p><p>“What have you got Rex?” </p><p>“Sir, we believe we have located the stolen cargo. We intercepted a comm from a ship in this system to Raxus, we traced the signal and it looks like it changed course near Tatooine.” </p><p>Obi-Wan pursed his lips, “do we know their destination?” </p><p>“No sir, we will have to take the ship before it reaches hyperspace to have any chance of recovering the cargo.” </p><p>“Do we know what the cargo is yet?” asked Ahsoka. </p><p>“No confirmation sir,” replied Rex, “latest intelligence suggests it was a shipment of weapons.” </p><p>“Latest intelligence?” asked Obi-Wan. </p><p>“It seems likely sir,” said Rex, “the Hutts are known for smuggling weapons. Whatever it is, we can’t let the Seps have it.” </p><p>Anakin nodded. “Rex, lock in the coordinates. Shields up as soon as we come out of the drop. Whatever the Seps have, we need to get it in one piece. I don’t want any trigger happy shinies on the guns.” </p><p>“Yes sir,” Rex said, eyes focussed as he passed on the orders to the troops. </p><p>Anakin left the bridge, a storm cloud brewing over his head. </p><p>Ahsoka hurried to fall in step next to him. “You’re in a bad mood.” </p><p>He didn’t reply. The muscles in his jaw twitched. </p><p>“Worse than usual I mean.” </p><p>No response. </p><p>“Is it about the Hutts?” she guessed. </p><p>He came to an abrupt stop and faced her. “Yes Ahsoka. It’s about the Hutts. It’s about how I’m out here in the middle of kriffing nowhere, leading my men, my padawan and my best friend into a potentially dangerous fight with the Separatists because they stole from slavers and apparently I’m supposed to have a problem with that. Or I’m supposed to shut up and follow orders like a good soldier and act like it’s okay that the Jedi Order do favours for the Hutts now! Apparently!” He took a deep breath in. He looked shocked that the words had even left his mouth. </p><p>So did Ahsoka, who stared at him, shock and guilt in her eyes. “Sorry,” she mumbled and looked down at her feet. </p><p>His eyes softened and he put a hand on her shoulder. “No, Snips. It’s not you I’m mad at, I’m just… I <em> really </em>hate this mission.” </p><p>“I don’t like it either Master.” She gave him a sly glance, “so Master Kenobi is your best friend huh?” </p><p>Anakin looked chagrined, “I meant Artoo of course.” </p><p>“Of course,” she smirked. </p><p>“Keep up that attitude and I’m gonna kick your ass.” </p><p>“Aw Skyguy are you still mad that I beat you?” </p><p>“You <em>bit </em>me!” </p><p>She barely stifled a giggle at his outrage. </p><p>Anakin’s commlink blinked with Rex calling him back to the bridge. As he stepped onto the bridge he nodded to Obi-Wan, who was leaning over the viewpoint with determined focus. They dropped out of hyperspace right on top of the cargo ship.  </p><p>Anakin slapped Rex on the shoulder. “Brilliant job, Captain. Hail the ship, tell them we’re docking to their airlock.” </p><p>“Sir,” Rex saluted, and went to the holocomm. “General, they’re hailing back, we have an incoming transmission.” </p><p>Anakin frowned but ordered him to open comms. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka joined him at the holocomm. </p><p>“I really think we ought to stop meeting like this,” a familiar voice rang out of the comm. </p><p>“Padmé?!” Anakin and Ahsoka echoed. </p><p>“Hello Anakin, Ahsoka. I suppose the Jedi Council have sent you to repossess Jabba’s cargo,” her voice was flat, devoid of its usual polite levity. </p><p>Anakin turned his head away, feeling the weight of her disapproval. </p><p>“Speaker Amidala, we need to come on board,” said Obi-Wan. </p><p>“And if I refuse?” </p><p>“My lady—,” he protested, but she cut him off. </p><p>“General Kenobi, General Skywalker and Commander Tano may come aboard. No troops. You will hand over your lightsabers when you do.” </p><p>The Jedi shared apprehensive glances.  </p><p>“What do we do?” Ahsoka asked worriedly.  </p><p>“We should agree. Speaker Amidala was reasonable last time,” said Anakin.</p><p>“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” said Obi-Wan. </p><p>Despite her sour countenance, Padmé’s eyes lit up as they boarded the ship. The Jedi dutifully handed over their sabers. Ahsoka was twitchy as she did so, but her nerves were swept away as Padmé wrapped her in a warm embrace. </p><p>“Ahsoka! I missed you!” </p><p>Ahsoka didn’t know what to do with herself. “I missed you too,” she whispered and stepped back. </p><p>Obi-Wan spoke up. “Speaker Amidala, this ship has been stolen from the Hutts. We’re here to retrieve it from Separatist control.” </p><p>Padmé drew her mouth into a grim line. “I figured.” She studied each of their faces intently. “This isn’t going to be easy.” </p><p>A cold douse of realisation stopped Anakin in his tracks. </p><p>Obi-Wan gestured forward for Padmé to lead on. She nodded gratefully, and they followed her to a large mess hall. In the hall was a group of around fifty people, mostly twi’lek women, sitting in groups and talking or eating. A loud group of younglings were playing dejarik. All looked tired, dusty and distinctly out of place against the sterile backdrop of the ship.  </p><p>Anakin stumbled backwards, his face contorted in anger. </p><p>Ahsoka began to ask, “who are— oh,” as she understood the severe looks on Padmé and Obi-Wan’s face. “They’re…” she didn’t finish. </p><p>Padmé crossed her arms and looked at Obi-Wan expectantly. “There will be no negotiating this time, Master Jedi.” </p><p>“I hope you don’t mean to insult me Padmé.” </p><p>“Your hopes are misplaced.” Her practiced calm façade was plastered on her face, but her anger was thrumming through her, quietly lighting her up from the inside, sharpening her tongue and tensing her muscles. </p><p>Anakin inhaled sharply. </p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him worried, “Anakin are you—.” </p><p>“What about the chips?” he demanded. </p><p>Padmé made a placating gesture. “All the radio transmitters have been disabled. We brought a modified medical droid, it makes quick work of them, we’ve already removed nearly half.” </p><p>“There’s a timer.” </p><p>“We know. We’re going as fast as we can, we’ll be done long before they activate.” </p><p>“We?” asked Obi-Wan.  </p><p>“A team was commissioned to retrieve this ship. I volunteered to come along.” </p><p>Suddenly they noticed several very familiar faces. Dotted around the mess were clone troopers, armour shiny white, all previous paint scrubbed away and repainted with a red dot on each cheek, a red line under the voice grate. </p><p>Captain Typho was standing a few feet away, one hand on his blaster by his hip, flanked by Sabé and Dormé. </p><p>“This is quite the operation,” said Obi-Wan, glancing around, “Dooku approved this mission?” </p><p>Before Padmé could answer a voice drawled from behind them. </p><p>“If I’d known we were expecting such delightful company, I’d have dressed up,” said Ventress, hip cocked to one side, hands gripped on her saber hilts. </p><p>A bolt of panic shot through the Force as the Jedi suddenly remembered they were without their lightsabers. </p><p>“Ventress,” Anakin growled. </p><p>“Here to claim Jabba’s merchandise?” asked Ventress. </p><p>“Asajj,” said Padmé warningly. </p><p>Ventress ignored her and stepped closer to the Jedi. “I was wondering. If you fail to retrieve their<em> property,</em> say if this whole ship goes up in flames, will the Republic compensate the Hutts for their losses? Will the Jedi High Council grovel before them, begging forgiveness?” </p><p>Anakin made a sudden violent move towards her, aborted at the last second. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snarled. </p><p>“I wonder what<em> the Hero with No Fear</em> would fetch at auction,” Ventress spat. </p><p>The silence lasted a beat too long. </p><p>“Eighteen thousand five hundred credits,” Anakin replied. </p><p>The approximate cost of one custom racing pod with dual Radon-Ulzer 620c turbines – the fastest ever built. </p><p>Padmé felt as if she had been punched in the throat.  </p><p>She looked at Anakin’s face. His beautiful, expressive, tumultuous, open book that it always was – it was completely impassive. </p><p>Ventress just stared at him. She didn’t do poleaxed, but if she was going to start, now would have been the time. </p><p>As the silence grew long, Obi-Wan looked away. Ahsoka gaped up at her Master, shock and pity filling her large blue eyes. </p><p>Anakin just shrugged. “Give or take. I’m not in as good condition as I use to be,” he said casually, waving his right hand. </p><p>Padmé couldn’t hold back the choked sob that escaped her lips. </p><p>“That's generous,” said Ventress, “You're too tall. No good for stuffing into small spaces.” </p><p>Anakin tilted his head and nodded. “That’s true. <em>Fully-Trained Jedi Knight</em> should fetch a few extra credits at auction though.” </p><p>“Fully-trained? With <em>that </em>attitude? Please.” </p><p>Padmé’s eyes flickered between them, an expression of perfect horror on her face. It morphed into fear and confusion as Anakin and Ventress started snickering.  </p><p>“Where?” Ventress asked, a wary look still in her eyes, but her grip on her sabers had relaxed somewhat. </p><p>“Tatooine.” </p><p>“Rattatak.” </p><p>Anakin surveyed Ventress for a moment, then gave her a sharp nod, his expression carefully guarded, and turned to Padmé. </p><p>“I’m going to help with the chips.” </p><p>She couldn’t formulate a single word, so she pointed in the direction of a cabin they had repurposed as a medbay and Anakin determinedly headed through the door. </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “I don’t think he should be doing delicate work like that when he’s like this. He could make a mistake.” </p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on him, Master!” Ahsoka piped up and followed Anakin through the door. </p><p>“Excuse me,” Padmé said to her various security detail, seizing the sleeve of Obi-Wan’s robes in a vice-like grip and hauling him through the nearest door.  </p><p>It turned out to be a storage cupboard. </p><p>Padmé barely seemed to notice as she rounded on Obi-Wan.  </p><p>“<em>What</em>,” she seethed, “did you people do to Anakin?!” </p><p>“<em>You people</em>? I’ve always held your diplomatic skill in high regard, Speaker Amidala, but I think you might be out of practice. Or is it the bad influence of Asajj Ventress?” </p><p>“How can he think of himself as if his worth could be measured in credits?” </p><p>Infuriatingly patient as ever, Obi-Wan replied, “I believe your anger here is misplaced my lady.” </p><p>She could feel her anger starting to boil over, “<em>No. </em> It is <em> you</em>, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, High General of the Republic,  <em> specifically, </em>that I am angry with right now.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Does Anakin even know that he’s not still a slave?” </p><p>Obi-Wan did poleaxed much better than Ventress. </p><p>“Of course! Qui-Gon freed him on Tatooine. My lady, you were there!” </p><p>“You mean when he <em>won </em>him in a bet! Just like his master before did?” </p><p>Obi-Wan gaped at her. “He what?” </p><p>Padmé stared at him. “You didn’t know?” </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. </p><p>Padmé covered her mouth with her hand.  </p><p>“Did Master Jinn have even the slightest ounce of common sense?” </p><p>Obi-Wan crossed his arms defensively. “I think he was rather busy, what with dying in the service of saving <em>you </em>and  <em> your planet.” </em> </p><p>“And you resent that, is that it?” Padmé shot back. </p><p>Obi-Wan spluttered, “no of course not, that would be…” </p><p>“Unreasonable? Emotional? Unjust? UnJedi-like? Completely understandable from a <em>normal human being </em>grieving their mentor?” </p><p>They stared at each other for a long moment and then the cloud of heavy burdens that weighed down on both of them broke and the refreshing wave of catharsis swept over them as they started to laugh. </p><p>Which is how Anakin found them, ten minutes later, opening the door to the storage cupboard to see them both doubled over with laughter, tears of relief welling at their eyes.  </p><p>Anakin froze and stared incredulously at them. They quickly sobered up and looked at him.  </p><p>“We’ve removed all the chips,” Anakin said. </p><p>Padmé gave him a brief smile, “I’m glad to hear it.” </p><p>“We need to call the Council,” said Anakin. </p><p>“I- yes I agree,” Obi-Wan said, surprised, “Anakin are you feeling alright?” </p><p>“Ha ha.” </p><p>They made to return to the Resolute but Padmé offered the comm aboard the commandeered ship. It took half an hour but eventually a quorate of the Council showed up on holocomm.  </p><p>Obi-Wan stepped up to the table. “Masters there is no time to mince words, Jabba’s so-called cargo is slaves. Speaker Amidala is here on a mission to free them.” </p><p>“Why are the Separatists interested in freeing slaves?” asked Master Windu. </p><p>“Does the Republic not consider that a worthy cause?” replied Padmé snidely. </p><p>“I have a hard time believing Count Dooku does.” </p><p>“Count Dooku was happy to support a mission to acquire a Hutt weapon shipment. Now we’re here, we should probably get these people to safety,” she said mildly, as if the source of the “intelligence” about the ship’s cargo was entirely unknown to her. </p><p>Ventress snorted, unfortunately drawing the attention of the Jedi Council. </p><p>“Where are you taking them?” asked Windu.</p><p>“That’s none of your business,” Padmé replied. </p><p>“I beg to differ. You have a Sith Apprentice on board a ship full of innocents.” </p><p>Padmé was unimpressed. “Innocents? I thought they were the <em>property of your ally.</em>” </p><p>This prompted several Jedi Masters to speak all at once. Protesting their outrage. Accusing her of lying. Casting aspersions on her motives. </p><p>“Why should we believe you! You betrayed the Republic!” shouted Ki-Adi Mundi. </p><p>She shrugged, “arrest me then. You will still have a ship full of slaves you’ve agreed to return to their owner.” </p><p>“You’re being absurd Speaker Amidala, of course we aren’t going to send these people back to slavers,” Windu replied. </p><p><em> Like you did to my mother. </em> </p><p>Anakin hadn’t even realised he’d spoken out loud until he saw every single pair of eyes trained on him. He raised his chin, defying them to contradict him. </p><p>Master Tiin coughed. “We’ll need to discuss what to do about the Hutts.” </p><p>“We’re close to Tatooine already,” said Ahsoka, bounding forward enthusiastically, “we have enough men to launch a ground assault.” </p><p>“Skywalker, your apprentice still needs to learn a thing about not speaking out of turn,” said Windu. </p><p>Plo leaned forward on the holocomm. “Why are you suggesting a ground assault on Tatooine, Ahsoka?” </p><p>She frowned. “To— to arrest the Hutts! They’re slavers! That’s what we’re meant to do!” </p><p>Master Mundi shook his head, “the Hutts have too much control over the hyperspace lanes, we need to guarantee that access to have any chance of winning this war.” </p><p>“Oh fuck that.” said Anakin, to the alarm of every single person present. “This is ridiculous! Why do you even want to negotiate with slavers? We’re <em>Jedi</em>. We’re supposed to be the good guys!” </p><p>Master Windu spoke loudly over the ensuing din, “Obi-Wan, ensure the slaves get to a safe destination.” He grimaced, “cooperate with the Separatists if necessary. We will discuss the Hutts at another time.” </p><p>The comm went dead.  </p><p>“We should put everyone on the Resolute,” said Ahsoka after a moment, “and jettison the slave ship. Try to mislead the Hutts.” </p><p>Anakin gave her the first smile he’d managed in days. “Good idea Snips!” </p><p>Padmé looked at them worriedly. “This is going to be complicated.” </p><p>“Which part?” asked Obi-Wan. “The <em> Separatist </em>Clone Troopers boarding with the GAR, the dozens of recently freed slaves, stealing from the <em>Hutts,</em>or  <em> Ventress </em> on a ship full of clones?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Off-colour humour is the only way I can write about people dealing with trauma apparently. Let's all agree not to read into that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hyperspace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé, the recently freed slaves and the Separatist Clone battalion move aboard the Resolute.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Slick saluted as they approached him on the bridge of the Hutts’ ship.</p><p>“Speaker Amidala, General Ventress.” He paused. “Skywalker. Kenobi.”</p><p>Anakin scowled at him.</p><p>“General Slick,” said Padmé, “we will be moving everyone aboard the Resolute and jettison this ship. Organise all the refugees to get ready to move and have your men prepare any supplies aboard. If it’s useful and not nailed down, take it. We might as well take the Hutts for everything we can get.”</p><p>Slick’s eyes flickered over to the Jedi. “Speaker Amidala, sir, we can’t trust the Republic. We should stick to the original plan and take this ship to the destination. We don’t need their help.”</p><p>“I disagree General,” Padmé replied, “the Hutts may be tracking this ship, and when they discover that the Jedi won’t be returning it, they will send others to complete the job. Taking the refugees on another ship is much safer. The mission will still be completed as planned.”</p><p>Slick’s mouth twitched unhappily but he saluted. “Yes sir!”</p><p>Anakin’s conversation with Rex aboard the Resolute got off to a similar start.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be working with traitors sir. Slick is not to be trusted! We can’t have a battalion of deserters on our ship, it’ll be a disaster, General.”</p><p>Anakin put a hand on his Captain’s shoulder. “I understand that this is unusual. But this mission isn’t about the war. It’s more important than that.”</p><p>Rex frowned the slightest bit. “We’ll do as you say General.”</p><p>Padmé spoke up, having stepped into the hanger flanked by her handmaidens, Captain Typho, and Ventress. It was quite an imposing entourage.</p><p>“I am confident that this operation has its best chance of success if we work together, Captain,” she said, “it will be an exercise in Republic-Confederacy cross-jurisdictional cooperation.”</p><p>“That’s not a thing,” said Obi-Wan.</p><p>“It’s going to have to be. If the Republic and the Confederacy are to peacefully coexist after the war,” said Padmé.</p><p>Rex coughed. Padmé glanced at him.</p><p>“You’re so sure that the Seps will win?” Rex asked in disbelief.</p><p>She fixed him with a piercing gaze. “I have decided not to fail.”</p><p>As if it could be that simple. The air around her crackled like electricity. It sparked apprehension and, curiously, hope, into the hearts of all the assembled 501<sup>st</sup>.</p><p>“Rex,” Anakin said, “this is for the mission. I need the men on board. I need you board.”</p><p>Rex glanced at his battalion and straightened his back. He saluted Padmé.</p><p>“We’re on board, General,” he nodded, “Amidala.”</p><p>Decision made, Padmé stared directing everyone from the ship aboard the Resolute with terrifying efficiency. Anakin ordered the 501<sup>st</sup> to set up places to sleep as Padmé helped the refugees move across. In a flurry of activity they were quickly setting the slave ship to go into hyperspace. Anakin set the coordinates to No-Where, Wild Space and rigged the computer to activate remotely.</p><p>From the bridge of the Resolute they watched the slave ship shoot off into hyperspace.</p><p>“Alright,” said Padmé. “Set the coordinates. No time to waste.”</p><p>“It would be rather helpful if we could know where we are going Speaker,” Obi-Wan broke in.</p><p>“Ryloth,” Padmé replied.</p><p>Suspicion seeped into his expression. “Ryloth is in the Republic.”</p><p>“Well then it’s fortunate we will be arriving on a Republic ship then,” she replied mildly.</p><p>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her but gave the order. As they dropped into hyperspace, Padmé let out a breath she’d been holding for days.</p><p>Obi-Wan gave her a small smile, “you can relax Padmé. Everyone is safe. We’ll be in hyperspace for two rotations.”</p><p>“Quite,” she said, “I will retire for a for a bit. I am a bit tired.”</p><p>Truthfully she hadn’t slept in several days. The mission to take the slave ship had been dangerous, stressful and she had been on edge the entire time.</p><p>“Of course milady, you will find—.”</p><p>“I will show you to your room,” Anakin interrupted. He didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed.</p><p>She smiled at him. “Of course.”</p><p>When they entered the small, but thankfully private, chamber that had been set aside for her, Padmé shut the door behind them.</p><p>“Anakin,” she started, stepping towards him, “are you alright? What you said to Ventress, the meeting with the Council, I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“Alright? This is great! This is the <em>best</em><em>.</em>”</p><p>“Ani?” She couldn’t reconcile his happiness with the cold horror that had flooded her earlier, freezing her insides.</p><p>He was beaming at her. “Everything makes sense now! This is why you had to leave. This is was all <em>supposed</em> to happen so we could free the slaves.”</p><p>He stepped closer, placing a hand on her arm. He gave her a coy smile, meeting her eyes in an adoring gaze.</p><p>Padmé’s clothes were slightly askew from rushing between the two ships, carrying supplies and ordering her troops and security. Her collar was slightly pulled down to her clavicle to reveal a black cord around her neck.</p><p>Anakin moved even closer into her space. She held her breath as he slipped a single finger under the cord and pulled the necklace free of her collar.</p><p>He held between two fingers the carved japor snippet he had made for her years ago.</p><p>He stared at her with piercing blue eyes. She felt herself flush, hyper aware of his hand on her arm, the heat from his body.</p><p>“You love me.” His voice was full of wonder.</p><p>“I told you I do,” she said, proud her voice only trembled a little.</p><p>His intense gaze moved to her lips. The very irritating, dreadfully sensible part of her mind was loudly shouting <em>this is a Very Bad Idea. </em>And the small treacherous voice, that sounded a little like her handmaidens and a lot like Sola, whispered <em>you deserve something for yourself.</em></p><p>
  <em>And stars do I want this.</em>
</p><p>She surged up, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He moved his hands to hold her lower back, pulling her flush against him and deepened the kiss.</p><p>He pressed sweet kisses along her jaw and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.</p><p>She pushed him back to meet his eyes. “The Jedi, the war—.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” he said, and kissed her again.</p><p>Right then, she couldn’t make herself care either.</p><hr/><p>As the shipboard day-cycle ended, Padmé swept into the mess hall, changed out of the practical flight clothes she had worn on the mission into a striking ornate blue gown. Her hair was knotted into an elaborate plait.</p><p>She surveyed the hall. The former slaves were dotted around, chatting and eating amongst the 501<sup>st</sup> troopers who were off shift. The Separatist troopers were stood, apprehensively loitering around the edge of the room.</p><p>Padmé took a seat at a table and called over Slick.</p><p>“General, sit. The men need to eat.”</p><p>He hesitated but nodded. “Yes, sir.” The men moved to her table, slotting in between refugees and Republic troopers.</p><p>“Milady,” Obi-Wan said, placing a tray of food in front of her and taking the seat next to her.</p><p>“What a gracious host you are, Master Kenobi,” she teased.</p><p>He chuckled, “all in the spirit of co-operation.”</p><p>She looked pointedly at the space in front of him, “and you will be eating too, yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Anakin, sliding a tray in front of Obi-Wan and taking his own to sit on Padmé’s other side.</p><p>“Do you know where Ahsoka is?” Anakin asked Obi-Wan.</p><p>“She’s playing dejarik with some of the younglings. And losing quite badly, I hasten to add. Do you teach her anything useful, Anakin?”</p><p>“Dejarik isn’t a useful skill Master,” said Anakin.</p><p>Padmé and Obi-Wan both flinched at the word. Anakin didn’t seem to notice. Or be paying attention to anything. He hadn’t stopped grinning from ear to ear since he sat down.</p><p>Jesse narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why is the General so happy?”</p><p>Half a dozen clones looked at Padmé in unison.</p><p>Bright pink spots appeared high on her cheeks.</p><p>“Has Ahsoka eaten?” she asked, pointedly ignoring the ensuing round of snickers. Anakin glared at the offending clones.</p><p>“Yes, Padmé, she’s fine,” said Obi-Wan, amused.</p><p>She nodded and immediately started to engage the refugees, asking if they had everything they needed, making sure they were comfortable. Then she turned her attention onto the clones, a one woman mission to take care of everyone on board.</p><p>Among the tired faces filling into mess hall, Rex recognised one very familiar face.</p><p>He marched up to the clone. “You’re a Separatist?”</p><p>Cut jerked his head up. “Captain Rex,” he said.</p><p>“You turned on the Republic? After what happened?” he demanded.</p><p>“Well technically, we’re just getting a lift,” he said, gesturing at Suu Lawquane and their two children behind him, “they couldn’t stay on Saleucami after I was turned in.”</p><p>“A lift?” Rex asked, “you’re not fighting for the Separatists?”</p><p>An uncertain look crossed Cut’s face but he shook his head. “No. My family have to come first. Amidala is getting us somewhere safe.”</p><p>Rex still looked apprehensive but gave Cut a sharp nod and sat down.</p><p>Padmé smiled at Suu as the family sat down to eat.</p><p>“I hope you are comfortable? Is there anything the children need?”</p><p>Suu smiled back, “we’re alright Lady Amidala, thank you.”</p><p>“Padmé, please.”</p><p>The tension was starting to ease between the clones, so many shared experiences and inside jokes saw them starting to laugh and reminisce.</p><p>Fives slyly passed a bottle of batch-made rotgut down the line, troops taking turns to fill their cups under the table.</p><p>Anakin reached a hand out. “Pass that here, Fives.”</p><p>So maybe not that slyly. Fives handed it over sheepishly.</p><p>Anakin opened the bottle and sniffed it, snickered, and then filled up the cup in front of Padmé.</p><p>“A toast, milady?” he prompted, a playful smile at his lips.</p><p>Slick snorted. “Drink at your own peril, sir.”</p><p>Padmé looked at the drink apprehensively.</p><p>“What is that?” asked Suu.</p><p>Cut laughed. “Rotgut. Booze was banned on Kamino, but where there’s a will, there’s a way.”</p><p>Suu glanced at him suspiciously and picked up the bottle, sniffed it, and gagged.</p><p>“You drink this?” she choked out.</p><p>Cut patted his wife on the back. “I don’t have your refined tastes, dear.”</p><p>Padmé looked at Anakin sceptically. “You want me to drink this?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t turn down our generous hospitality, would you Madam Speaker?” he teased.</p><p>She picked up the cup. “Of course not, Master Jedi.”</p><p>She raised her drink. “To freedom,” she toasted, and sipped the drink. She grimaced but met Anakin’s eyes in a challenging gaze as she emptied her cup.</p><p>She picked up the bottle and filled the cup in front of Anakin.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered between them. “Oh good. Competitive drinking. That’s what we need on our military mission.”</p><p>“It’s all in the name of cooperation,” Padmé replied, pushing the cup closer to Anakin.</p><p>He grinned as he picked it up and downed it.</p><p>“This isn’t a good idea, Amidala,” said Fives, “the General’s a lightweight.”</p><p>Padmé just laughed. “Oh really?”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and passed the bottle back down the table.</p><p>“Where’s your new friend?” Obi-Wan asked, “the Sith Apprentice?”</p><p>“Ventress?” Padmé shrugged, “doing whatever it is she does in her spare time. I tend not to ask.”</p><p>“And why is she on this mission?”</p><p>Padmé hesitated. “Dooku’s orders.”</p><p>“Well that fills me with confidence,” said Obi-Wan.</p><p>Padmé just rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. </p><p>Then she frowned. “Speaking of Ventress,” she started, “she said something odd to me.”</p><p>“Just the one thing?” asked Anakin.</p><p>“She said I feel <em>weird</em> in the Force. Do you know what she meant by that?”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at her sharply. “Oh, well, yes. It’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“I wasn’t worried. I am <em>now</em>.”</p><p>He made a placating gesture. “The Force is… active, around people who will have an influence on the future. You have been a political figure since you were young, milady. Significant events surround you.”</p><p>Padmé looked thoughtful.</p><p>“It’s like you’re a magnet,” Anakin blurted out.</p><p>“A magnet?”</p><p>“Like the Force is drawn to you.”</p><p>She gaped at him. He quickly looked down at the table, colour rising in his cheeks.</p><p>“Well that’s… interesting. I have some other issues to discuss with you, but it can wait until tomorrow. I will retire for the night,” she said rising to her feet.</p><p>She bid farewell to those left at the table, most had already gone to bed, and left Slick’s troops with strict instruction to get some sleep.</p><p>When she returned to her rooms, Sabé and Dormé joined her to help remove her gown and take down her hair.</p><p>“So,” said Sabé, “you’re in a good mood. Did you have a nice meal with Skywalker?”</p><p>Padmé flushed and made a noncommittal comment about the dinner, failing to avoid the smirks and knowing looks her handmaidens were giving her.</p><p>Fortunately she couldn’t think about it all for much longer as she was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last chapter felt pretty heavy so here’s some fluffy fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Resolute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé returns the Jedi's lightsabers to them. Tensions arise between the Republic and Separatist troopers on board.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Padmé awoke after her self-permitted six hours, she quickly dressed and set out in search of Ahsoka. She was stopped just outside her door by the sight of two clones, in red marked helmets. </p><p>“Box, Numbers,” she said, “do you need something?” </p><p>“No, sir.” </p><p>“Why are you out here?” </p><p>“Protection detail, sir.” </p><p>“Protection de-? Oh for the love of- I told Slick I don't need extra security.” </p><p>“We’re not on orders, sir,” said Numbers. </p><p>She slapped a hand over her face. “For karksake boys I have my own personal security,” she gestured at the rooms to either side housing Typho, Sabé and Dormé, “I have since I was fourteen!” </p><p>“With all due respect sir,” said Box, “we are on an enemy ship. We can’t be too careful.” </p><p>She sighed. “I am not in any danger. <em> We </em> are not in any danger. However, Ryloth might be another matter. Get some rest. That’s an order.” </p><p>Padmé found the padawan waiting in the hangar. </p><p>“Ahsoka!” Padmé hugged her, Ahsoka blushed at the affection, “have you had anything for breakfast? We should eat together.” </p><p>“Yeah okay! I really wanted to practice first though.” </p><p>Padmé smiled and held out Ahsoka’s lightsaber hilts. “You’ll be needing these, then.” </p><p>Ahsoka’s face lit up and she jumped onto the sparring mat, practising katas to the amazement if the younglings that had gathered to watch. ‘Oohs’ and ‘aahs’ echoed in the hangar at the rapid green light show, the troopers milling around smirking at their Commander basking in the attention. </p><p>Padmé sat down by the edge of the hangar and took out a datapad to work, occasionally looking up fondly to watch Ahsoka’s antics. </p><p>A warm figure slid down to sit next to her. “I’m going to have you arrested,” he said. </p><p>She looked up at Obi-Wan with a polite smile, “whatever for?” </p><p>“Incapacitating a senior officer of the Republic,” he said seriously, “I’m holding you personally responsible for the state of General Skywalker this morning.” </p><p>She relaxed at his dry tone, and the pointed omission of all the <em> actual crimes against the Republic  </em>she had now committed.  </p><p>Sabé had informed her that morning that quite a great deal more drinking had taken place after she had gone to bed. </p><p>Padmé stifled a laugh. “How? I only had the one glass.” </p><p>“You’re a bad influence,” he grumbled. She rolled her eyes. </p><p>“What do you want?” </p><p>“What makes you think I want anything? I’m just here to watch my grandpadawan show off.” </p><p>“I wonder where she gets it from.” </p><p>“Very funny.” </p><p>Padmé straightened, face turning serious. She reached into one of the many hidden pockets sewn into her gown and took out his lightsaber. She passed it to him. Obi-Wan took it with a sharp bow of his head. </p><p>“I have some questions. About the Sith.” </p><p> “Yes?” he asked cautiously, face neutral as he clipped his saber hilt onto his belt. </p><p>She paused. “What <em> is  </em>the Sith exactly?” </p><p>Obi-Wan deferred. “This is an odd line of questioning Padmé,” his face was calm, “what has brought it on?” </p><p>She avoided his question in turn. “Have you ever heard of a Darth Sidious?” </p><p>Obi-Wan's knuckles turned white. </p><p>“Padmé,” he said in a low voice, “what do you know?” </p><p>Uncertainty furrowed her brow, taken aback at the urgency of his response. “I don’t know if I <em> know  </em>anything,” she replied. “I- I spoke to Nute Gunray the day he was killed. He had sent a bounty hunter after me and I went to confirm it was him-” </p><p>“Padmé!” Obi-Wan chastised, “you should really have more security.” </p><p>“Oh my- not you too!” She shook her head, “Gunray said that he was working on orders of a Darth Sidious, and had been doing so when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo.” </p><p>“Gunray surely made something up when he realised he’d been caught. I wouldn’t worry about it.” </p><p>“No!” she hissed, grabbing his wrist, “how would he know the name Darth Sidious? It means something, you recognised it. Tell me now.” </p><p> She dropped his wrist and gave him a glare that would level mountains. </p><p>“This. Is absolutely not something I, a Jedi General, would ever tell the leader of the Separatist Parliament.” </p><p>“Okay,” she said smilingly, “General Skywalker is on the bridge this morning I take it?” </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and sat back down. <em> Point taken. </em> </p><p>“Not even Master Yoda has solved this mystery so...” he gestured at her, “maybe unorthodox methods are necessary. On Geonosis, when Dooku had me captured,” he gave Padmé a reproachful look, she stared back at him, unbothered, “he told me that the Senate was under the influence of a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. He asked me to join him to help destroy the Sith.”  </p><p><em> The Senate?! </em> </p><p>“Dooku asked me to join the Separatists on Geonosis,” Padmé said, “is it bad I feel less special now?” </p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Is this really the time for jokes Padmé?”  </p><p>“As good a time as any,” she replied, “my men seem to think I’m made of glass, I’m clearly likely to break at a strong breeze, Sith Lords be damned.” </p><p>Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. “This has just created more questions hasn’t it?” </p><p>“Yes. <em> For instance,”  </em> said Padmé, “if this Darth Sidious is not a figment of Dooku and Gunray’s  collective  imagination, did  <em> he </em> send that Sith to Tatooine and Naboo twelve years ago?” </p><p>“There are always two,” murmured Obi-Wan, “a master and an apprentice.” </p><p>Padmé’s eyes were brightened in interest, “is this Sidious Dooku’s Master?” </p><p>“Why do you think Dooku is the apprentice?” </p><p>“You said he wanted to destroy the Sith. Why would he need help to destroy his apprentice? Unless the apprentice had become more powerful than him?” </p><p>Obi-Wan looked at her appraisingly. “You’d make a formidable Jedi, Padmé.” </p><p>“That’s why she’s not,” said Ahsoka, walking up to them with a cheeky grin, “the universe wouldn’t be able to handle it.” </p><p>“Quite,” said Obi-Wan standing up, “I will mediate on this further milady.” He nodded to Ahsoka and headed out of the hangar. </p><p>“Food?” asked Padmé. </p><p>Ahsoka smiled, “Yeah, okay,” and then wrinkled her nose, “I need to use the refresher first though.” </p><p>Ahsoka went to change after her practice-turned-entertainment and Padmé took a seat in the mess hall. She started to work on the paperwork for the refugees while she waited for Ahsoka. </p><p>At Ahsoka’s inquisitive face, Padmé explained, “most of this will be done on planet, but it can be quite complicated to settle refugees, especially if they were born into slavery, so I figured I’d give them a head start.” </p><p>“Woah,” said Ahsoka looking at the reams of forms on the datapad. </p><p>Padmé turned it off and stood up, “let’s get food.” </p><p>As they sat back down with their food, Ahsoka blurted out a question. </p><p>“A lot of the younglings… they don’t have any parents on board. Or at all. What’s going to happen to them?” </p><p>Padmé nodded, “we are prepared for that, those that don’t have family on Ryloth, or anywhere, will be taken to Mandalore, along with any other refugees who don’t want to stay on Ryloth.” </p><p>“Why Mandalore? Why Ryloth?” </p><p>“They might have been slaves yesterday, but today they’re refugees. I have an agreement with the Mandalorian government that they will provide asylum to refugees of the war.” </p><p>Ahsoka looked thoughtful. “Refugees. So that agreement isn’t just for slaves?” </p><p>“Right,” Padmé explained, “the war has cost many people their homes and their livelihoods. Several planets have areas that are now uninhabitable. Many people have had to flee their homes.” She furrowed her brow, “honestly the problems haven’t changed from being in the Republic Senate to the Separatist Parliament; there are too many refugees and not enough housing, school places or money to fund their support.” </p><p>“How do you fix it?” Ahsoka asked. </p><p>Padmé stopped herself from smiling, it was just such an <em> Anakin </em> response.  </p><p>“Firstly, we end the war.” </p><p>Ahsoka fell silent for several minutes. Padmé had returned to looking at her datapad when Ahsoka suddenly asked, “if there are already so many refugees in the Republic and the Confederation, why are you rescuing slaves that aren’t in either?” </p><p>“It’s the right thing to do.” </p><p>“Why weren’t you doing it before?” </p><p>Padmé looked away, shame tinting her expression. “I was trying to serve the Republic. I was naïve, I thought that slavery could be solved through- through the Senate, through the law. But the Republic didn’t care. I shouldn’t have let that stop me,” and then in a whisper, “I should have done something sooner.” </p><p>“You’re doing it now,” said Ahsoka, not expecting the wave of regret that the question caused, “that’s what really matters. Even if- even if it's with the Separatists. That’s all just stupid politics.” </p><p>Padmé gave her a reproachful look. “Politics isn’t stupid.” She paused. “Okay maybe it is a little stupid, quite a lot of the time.” </p><p>Ahsoka giggled and dove back into her meal. </p><hr/><p>Ahsoka’s convictions seemed in short supply around the ship. More than a few brawls had broken out between the Separatist and Republic troopers, mostly minor scuffles before they had been broken up. </p><p>“Should I be concerned?” Padmé asked Typho. </p><p>“Why <em>wouldn’t</em> you be concerned?” </p><p>“The girls and I used to fight like that all the time. It’s good exercise.” </p><p>“Used to?” asked Typho, “but, yes, I would be concerned.” </p><p>Padmé called Slick and Rex and his Generals to the hangar. </p><p>“General. Captain.” she said, “We need to come to some kind of understanding. Doesn’t need to be trust, doesn’t even need to be <em> genuine </em> . Just some basic civility would go a long way. We’ve got a mission to complete and I will  <em> not </em>,” her voice was steely cold, “have it jeopardised by infighting.” </p><p>“Yessir,” said Slick.  </p><p>“I can’t tell these men to be happy about working with traitors,” said Rex. </p><p>“We need to get past this,” she said. “There’s a mission to complete.” </p><p>Clone troopers of both stripes were filing into the hangar. Fives took his helmet off to point to something on his face to Jesse and a Separatist trooper from across the hangar suddenly stood up, armour clattering to the floor. </p><p>“Fives,” the clone said. </p><p>Fives straightened, battle ready and wary. “Yes?” </p><p>The trooper took off his helmet, “Fives, it’s me, it’s-“ </p><p>“Echo,” Fives gaped. Distress and confusion flickered over the faces of many of the 501st, and their Generals. </p><p>“But you’re-“ Rex started. </p><p>“Dead?” said Anakin. </p><p>He shook his head and moved towards their table. </p><p>“Not dead. I was captured, at the Citadel, imprisoned by Wat Tambor.” </p><p>“And now you’re a Separatist?!” Fives shouted, “after what they did?” </p><p>Echo gestured towards Padmé, “Amidala got us released. She said we could leave or we could join the Seps battalion. She gave us the <em> choice </em>.” </p><p>“So you’re fighting for her?” asked Rex. </p><p>“No,” said Echo, pleading for understanding, “I’m fighting for my freedom. <em> Our  </em>freedom, every clone.” </p><p>“Hang on,” said Anakin, turning to Padmé, “you’re trying to tell me, that <em> Wat </em>  <em> Tambor </em> <em> , </em> just let a bunch of clone prisoners go? Not just if they agreed to fight?” </p><p>“I negotiated,” Padmé said primly. </p><p>“With what?” asked Obi-Wan. </p><p>Padmé scrunched her nose in disgust, “I had the Queen agree to buy a battalion of battle droids from the Techno Union for Naboo’s planetary security.” </p><p>“And the Queen agreed?” </p><p>“There’s no price too high for freedom.”  </p><p><em> But you did pay  </em> <b> <em> a </em> </b> <em>  price for their freedom.  </em> <em> Something that should never be bought. </em> </p><p>The thought made her feel sick to her stomach, bile creeping up her throat. </p><p>Fives was staring at her, along with most of the clones, and Anakin. “You did that. For <em> our </em> brothers?”  </p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t break into the Citadel, given what I heard about a certain incident at Kamino,” said Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Not every problem can be solved by running at it with a lightsaber,” she said archly. </p><p>Sabé snickered. “What she means is, she suggested that first, and was voted down.” </p><p>Padmé turned around to glare at Sabé. <em> Traitor. </em> </p><p>It seemed to ease the tension in the hangar. Anakin was grinning at her. Slick and Rex were openly laughing. Fives was staring at Echo in astonishment..  </p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Alright, men. Let’s keep it brief. We’ve got a mission to complete, we can’t afford these distractions. No more fighting, that’s an order.” </p><p>“Yessir!” </p><hr/><p>Padmé wearily headed back to her room after making her rounds to check on every single refugee aboard, and half her men, keen to get in a few more hours sleep before Ryloth.  </p><p>“Ventress!” she said, at the grey figure lurking outside her door, “I was wondering where you were. Can I help you?” </p><p>“Why is your room completely unguarded?” she scoffed, “<em> clones </em>.” </p><p>Padmé was ready to yell. “I swear to-. Is there something in the water?” </p><p>Anakin spoke behind her, “Padmé! I wanted to- where’s your bodyguards?” </p><p>She didn’t even dignify that with a response and stormed into her room. Ventress slunk off back down the corridor, Anakin pushed open the door and followed Padmé into her room. </p><p>“Honestly! What is with everyone? I’m perfectly safe here.” </p><p>“I know,” he said, stepping into her space, “I would never let anything happen to you.” </p><p>“Ani,” she said softly, “you can’t promise that. There’s a war. We’re fighting for opposite sides.” She looked away, “are you here to lecture me about my security or?” </p><p>He put a cool hand on her face. “What you did for the clones, what you’re doing for the slaves. I’m on your side.” </p><p>“You know it’s more complicated than that.” She replied. </p><p>“No I don’t,” he said, “perhaps you should explain it to me.” </p><p>Padmé stared at him for a few seconds and then swatted him on the arm. “You’re making fun of me!” </p><p>Anakin’s face broke into a grin, “I’m serious! Tell me all the the reasons why we shouldn’t be together.” </p><p>As if he was after a rational debate.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and walked towards her travel bags. She took a lightsaber and turned around.  </p><p>“In the interest of co-operation,” she said, holding it out to Anakin. His eyes lit up as he bowed his head and took the lightsaber reverently from her hand and then he flipped the hilt around. </p><p>He pressed it into Padmé’s hand. She curled her fingers around it, testing the weight. </p><p>“This weapon is your life,” she said, in a lilting imitation of a Coruscanti accent. </p><p>“It is,” he said, looking up at her through his eyelashes, as he bent down to press a kiss to the fingers curled around his saber.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous,” she said. </p><p>“Mhmm,” he replied, stepping back with a coy smile, “get some sleep, we’ve only got a few hours until Ryloth.” He turned around and walked out of her room. </p><p>Padmé flopped onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow to muffle her yell. </p><p><em> Why is nothing ever </em><em>easy?! </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is all just conversation i'm so sorry lmao<br/>*looks at word count* this is getting away from me....<br/>I can't believe this has over 100 kudos that's ridiculous i'm terrified</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé and Satine have a disagreement about her intentions on Ryloth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her transport made contact with the surface of Ryloth, Padmé felt a cool shiver, despite the heat, run down her spine at the sight of Satine Kryze’s icy expression. </p><p>“Your Grace,” said Padmé, “Syndulla,” she bowed to the leader of the Twi’lek Resistance, waiting near their landing site.</p><p>“Satine!” cried Obi-Wan, and then coughed, “Duchess Kryze. What- why are you here?” </p><p>“<em> I </em>  am here to ensure that  <em> you </em> do not bring war back to Ryloth.” </p><p>Padmé suppressed a snicker. <em> That’s one way to say that I invited her here. </em> </p><p>“I assure you, Your Grace, we have no intention of bringing conflict to Ryloth, the Republic have worked too hard to bring peace to this planet,” Obi-Wan replied, gathering his wits. </p><p>That did not quell Satine’s outrage in the slightest. “You have brought a <em> warship </em>  full of  <em> soldiers,” </em> she hissed. </p><p>Padmé interrupted, “Her Grace has generously offered Mandalore’s resources to relocate the refugees to support our <em> peaceful </em> mission.” </p><p>This only served to turn her ire on Padmé. “This man,” said Satine, waving an arm at Cham Syndulla, “is not the representative of Ryloth! He is an extremist who has tried to overthrow the <em> democratically  </em>elected representative.” </p><p>“Orn Free Taa would sooner see our people in chains if it lined his pockets,” Syndulla snarled, “Is that democracy,<em> Duchess?” </em> </p><p>Satine bristled and opened her mouth to retort. </p><p><em> Well this is going swimmingly. </em> </p><p>“I trust that Syndulla has the best interests of his people at heart. The Twi’lek Resistance movement are able to look after their people, they can find the families of those who have any left. And honestly Satine, do you trust Orn Free Taa to even look twice at these refugees?” Padmé looked at her expectantly. </p><p>“Do you expect me to believe that you are not here to form an alliance with these insurgents?” Satine snapped. </p><p>The Jedi turned to Padmé in alarm. </p><p>“That is immaterial,” Padmé replied, “our primary mission is to ensure the safety of these refugees, a mission you have agreed to help with.” </p><p>Obi-Wan drew in a sharp breath. “Immaterial? We agreed to help you in good faith, Speaker Amidala, and you are recruiting for the Separatists! Is the freedom of these people a bribe for Syndulla’s cooperation?” </p><p>Padmé’s eyes flashed in anger, disgust contorting her face. “Of course not!” She couldn’t help but catch Anakin’s eye, “we freed them so they could be free. I- I do have a mandate to discuss terms of an alliance with Syndulla. It has no bearing on the mission at hand.” </p><p>Unhelpfully, Syndulla added, “Amidala’s commitment to rescuing our people while the Republic allows them to be stolen for profit may well have some bearing on <em>my</em> decision, however.” </p><p>Fortunately the work of moving refugees and Amidala’s soldiers from the Resolute and into the Twi’lek Resistance’s repurposed military base was more pressing than Satine’s anger or Obi-Wan’s disappointment. Many of the refugees needed better medical care than a meddroid or clone medic could provide shipboard, and the Coronet needed to refuel before returning to Mandalore, so Padmé conceded the Separatist forces would be stuck on Ryloth at least for a few nights. </p><hr/><p>After the second hour of going round and round the same arguments, Padmé grabbed Satine by the arm and pulled her into a disused hangar, sparring mats placed haphazardly around the place. </p><p>“This is childish Padmé,” Satine complained, the three Jedi and a smattering of troops following the two women warily into the room. </p><p>“It’s good exercise,” said Padmé. </p><p>“This is a perfectly irrational way to spend our time,” said Satine, “I will not pick up a weapon,” she huffed. </p><p>Padmé just flashed her a smirk, “then we’ll do hand-to-hand. It’ll be just like the old days.” </p><p>Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan apprehensively. <em> Old days?  </em>He mouthed. Obi-Wan just shrugged. </p><p>Satine scowled but started to remove her elaborate dangling earrings.  </p><p>“Very well,” she said, taking off the top two layers that formed her stately gown, revealing practical soft leggings underneath, despite the sweltering Ryloth heat. </p><p>Satine didn’t wait a second longer before launching herself at Padmé, tackling her to the ground. </p><p>Padmé let out a shout of surprise before rolling out of the way and back onto her feet. She hoped to use the momentum to pin Satine down, but the Duchess was already on her feet. </p><p>“I’m disappointed in you, Padmé,” Satine said, breathing heavily as they circled each other. “I thought we were in agreement. War is abhorrent.”  </p><p>“Some things are worth fighting for.” Padmé launched a kick at Satine’s abdomen but the older woman grabbed her foot and pulled, unbalancing Padmé so she fell to the ground. </p><p>“Nothing is worth the lives of innocents. Even the guilty deserve to live.” </p><p>Padmé hooked a foot behind Satine’s ankle and tripped her.  </p><p>“The Republic is a corrupt institution. I only want for planets to keep their sovereignty, to have a choice. Including Mandalore.” </p><p>Satine used the momentum of her fall to roll back onto her feet. </p><p>“At the cost of peace?” </p><p>Padmé was faster and hooked an arm around Satine’s neck in a chokehold. Satine swore loudly causing Obi-Wan to look disapproving, Anakin to snicker and Ahsoka to look delighted. </p><p>“Is peace worth more than freedom?” </p><p>Satine grabbed the arm around her neck, bent her knees and with unexpected strength flipped Padmé over her head and onto the floor. </p><p>“There is no freedom in war! If you cannot live without fear, to raise children in safety, to know your home is protected, you have no freedom at all!” </p><p>Padmé scrambled up to her feet. </p><p>“The Republic will not agree to a ceasefire. What option is there other than fighting back?” </p><p>She lunged at Satine, who sidestepped her attack, but not fast enough as she recoiled as Padmé’s fist clipped the side of her face. </p><p>“There,” Satine blocked Padmé’s next swing to her right, “is always,” to her left, “another way,” she grabbed Padmé’s outstretched fist and twisted her arm around, pressing it up against her back. </p><p>“To sit on your hands and do nothing in the face of injustice makes you complicit,” Padmé growled. </p><p>“I do not do <em> nothing,”  </em> Satine exclaimed, <em>  “ </em>I will do all I can to see this war end. I am happy to facilitate peace talks between the CIS and the Republic.” </p><p>“All you can, <em> except </em> to fight for what is right. The Republic don’t want to talk peace,” Padmé struggled against Satine’s durasteel grip. She floundered for a second before attempting to sweep Satine’s legs out from underneath her. </p><p>“War does not determine who is <em> right </em>, only who is left.” With brutal force, Satine kicked the back of Padmé’s knees sending her to the ground, held both hands behind her back and sat on her legs, the angle of Padmé’s neck forcing her to look directly at a very red-faced Anakin and Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Yield,” Satine ordered. </p><p>“The fight or Ryloth?” </p><p>She couldn’t see Satine’s face but she could feel the scathing glare boring into the back of her head. </p><p>There was no way Padmé was getting out of this grip. “I yield.” </p><p>Satine stood up, offering Padmé a hand up with a self-satisfied smirk. </p><p>“You were right, Padmé. That was fun.” </p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes. “I’m glad we can agree on something,” she said with a small smile, brushing down her tunic. </p><p>They turned to face the small audience that had gathered to watch them. </p><p>“<em>Wizard </em>,” Ahsoka breathed, eyes lit up in joy. </p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin were staring, mouths agape, faces red, breathing heavy, as if they had been the ones sparring. </p><p>“Quite,” said Satine, and looked at the men expectantly. </p><p>“I didn’t know you still went in for... things like that,” offered Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Uh,” said Anakin, eyes wide, fixed on Padmé. “y- you were good. I can’t believe you lost.” </p><p>Padmé scoffed. “She’s a <em> Mandalorian.” </em> </p><hr/><p>The blue light of the holocomm lit up Ventress’s gaunt face in the dark room. </p><p>“Why have you still not completed your mission?” his face was hidden by his hooded cloak, but Dooku’s voice rang clear. </p><p>She bowed her head. “Forgive me, master. I thought it best to wait until we were planetside. There are more witnesses and it will be easier for me to slip away unnoticed.” </p><p>“The window of opportunity is closing. The Jedi will be gone soon.” </p><p>She stared at the ground. “I understand, master.” </p><p>“If she is not dead the next time we speak, I will be severely disappointed.” </p><p>“Yes, master.” </p><p>The holocomm clicked off. Ventress lowered herself to the floor and sat in the darkness, fists clenched at her side. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The girls are fightingggggg</p><p>I love Satine Kryze so much!!!! I wish there was some exploration of Satine's balls-to-the-wall absolutist pacifism vs Padmé's diplomatic ideals but more pragmatic approach to the war - guess I'll have to do it myself lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ryloth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Ryloth, Padmé and allies prepare for the Hutts to attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Obi-Wan, please give us as status report,” said Mace. </p><p>Obi-Wan tucked his sleeves together and looked at the blue lights of the Council’s holograms in a small room in the military base. Anakin and Ahsoka waited warily behind him, nervously glancing at each other. </p><p>“The situation has become more complicated. The Hutts have hired a number of bounty hunters to retrieve the refugees and exact retribution on those that have stolen from them. The refugees are being moved swiftly with the aid of the Syndulla’s group and Mandalore.” </p><p>“Will they be able to get to safety in time?” asked Luminara. </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded to her. Satine and Syndulla’s people, as well as Padmé, her battalion, and got some Force-forsaken reason, Ventress, had been working diligently to get transports and safe places to stay for the refugees. </p><p>“Yes, I’m confident that those who wish to leave will be out of harms way, the Hutts’ people are about a rotation away.” </p><p>“Those who wish to?” asked Mace. </p><p>“The Twi’lek Resistance are determined to fight. Some of the former slaves have decided to join them.” Which ignited some murmuring amongst the Jedi Masters. </p><p>“Are the Hutts aware of Republic involvement?” </p><p>“It’s hard to say but I don’t think so. Based on the intelligence we have, I believe they’re targeting Amidala, Ventress and their clone force.” The Hutts had apparently learned it was a Separatist attack on their ship and sworn vengeance on Amidala and her battalion specifically. </p><p>Obi-Wan had his suspicions where that intelligence had come from but decided it unwise to say it out loud. It was too early in the day for minor acts of treason. </p><p>If he was really honest with himself Obi-Wan was furious when he found out Padmé had struck an agreement with Syndulla for the Twi’lek Resistance to back the Separatists, and help each other fight against the Hutts attack. And if he was really <em> really </em> honest with himself, quite a bit impressed. </p><p>The Jedi Masters took a thoughtful pause.  </p><p>“Safe, the slaves are. Finished, your mission is. Return to Coruscant, you should,” said Yoda. </p><p>Master Mundi shook his head. “The Separatists are working with insurgents on Ryloth, if we leave now we risk losing Ryloth to the Separatists.” </p><p>Master Fisto spoke up, “we should assist Syndulla’s people, the Rylothians are in danger. We owe them our support.” </p><p>“We don’t want our people stuck in a firefight between the Hutts and the Separatists. Skywalker, Tano and Kenobi should return with their troops as soon as possible,” said Mace, “this isn’t our fight and we can’t afford to spare them.” </p><p>The discussion went back and forth, Anakin staring into middle distance, a resigned look on his face, Ahsoka clenching her fists tighter and tighter. </p><p>Finally she blurted out, “what do you <em> mean </em> it isn’t our fight?!” She looked surprised when her outburst drew the attention of everyone present. </p><p>“We’re Jedi! They’re fighting for their freedom, we have to help them!” she exclaimed. </p><p>“Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan, “we’re fighting in a war. We can’t afford to start another one with the Hutts.” </p><p>“But they’re slavers! Who else is worth fighting if not them?” </p><p>A heavy hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up at Anakin’s face. His expression was tight and he was shaking his head at her. </p><p>“Master?” she asked. </p><p>“Don’t bother Ahsoka,” he said, “they’re sending us home.” </p><p>Obi-Wan felt a tight squeeze in his chest at his exhausted expression. Then he noticed the light flickering in Anakin’s eyes and the set of his jaw. He knew that look well.</p><p><em>Ah shit. Maybe minor treason is on the cards </em> <em>  this morning. </em> </p><p>Ahsoka stared at Anakin, confused and upset. The Council shortly came to the same conclusion and signed off with strict orders to get the 501st ready on the Resolute and return to the Temple. </p><p>As soon as the flickering blue figures vanished, Ahsoka rounded on Anakin. “We’re staying to fight anyway right?” </p><p>“<em>You’re  </em>going back to Coruscant with Obi-Wan and the five-oh-first. I’m staying here.” </p><p>“Nope. No way.” She crossed her arms and stared him down, her feet firmly rooted to the ground, as if expecting to be hauled off. “I’m staying too.” </p><p>Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and gave a pathetic shrug. “Alright.” </p><p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. </p><p>“What? She’s not going to leave just because I tell her to. Remember the Citadel?” </p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed a hand across his face.  </p><p>“Oh for-. We have orders. We have to go back to Coruscant.” </p><p>Anakin raised his brow. “Off you go then. Give Rex my best.” </p><p>Obi-Wan met his challenging gaze. He gave a world-weary sigh. As if he could possibly, ever, leave Ahsoka and Anakin alone here, facing a dangerous and vengeful attack from a terrible enemy, orders and Separatist involvement be dammed. </p><p>“I guess I better comm Cody, I’m sure the two-twelfth won’t mind a few days extra leave.” </p><p>Anakin’s face broke into bright grin.  </p><p>“What about the boys?” asked Ahsoka. </p><p>A muffled voice called through the door of the room, “we’re not going anywhere without you General.” </p><p>“Rex I told you to stop eavesdropping!” </p><p>“Yes sir! Won’t happen again sir!” </p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “That’s the fourth time he’s said that.” </p><hr/><p>When they went to join Padmé, Cham Syndulla and Satine in the planning room they were, predictably, arguing. Which was more or less how the Jedi left them before they went to speak to the Council. Ventress, Slick and Rex were standing around the edge of the room, looking bored and alarmed in equal measure. </p><p>“Are you seriously saying that we shouldn’t fight the slavers?” Syndulla was shouting, “they’ve come for our people, we’re not running away!” </p><p>“No,” said Satine impatiently, “I’m saying that Ryloth is in Republic space, slavery is illegal in the Republic. The Republic forces are here, so they should arrest them. There’s no need to escalate the situation.” She looked towards Obi-Wan where the three Jedi were apprehensively waiting in the doorway. “Right?” She said hopefully. </p><p>Obi-Wan looked a bit sheepish. “We are.” He paused for a moment to contemplate the ridiculousness of what he was about to say. “We are no longer acting with the support of the Republic or the Jedi Council. We have orders to return to Coruscant.” </p><p>The room fell silent. Padmé gaped at them in astonishment. </p><p>“And you’re staying?” </p><p>“Yeah, we’re staying,” Anakin replied, a bright smile on his face and determined fire in his eyes. </p><p>Padmé couldn’t stop staring, completely shocked, and in spite of the terrifying circumstances, delighted. </p><p>“So,” started Satine, already looking defeated. </p><p>“We’re going to have to fight,” confirmed Obi-Wan. “We can try and capture the bounty hunters, but they have orders to kill.” </p><p>The likelihood of at least some causalities was high. Their opponent would be using lethal force, they may need to respond in kind. </p><p>Satine crossed her arms and rounded on Padmé. Before she could speak Padmé put out her hands in a placating surrender.  </p><p>“This is all in service of freeing the Rylothians and the other former slaves and keeping them safe. They need to be moved soon, those who are going to Mandalore need to go now. You need to focus on that. Please, Satine.” She looked at her friend imploringly. </p><p>Satine looked displeased and blew a deep breath out.  </p><p>“Fine,” she said, drawing herself up straight. “I will go check how long until the Coronet is ready. I expect we will be able to leave tomorrow morning.” She swept out of the room, shooting a glare at Obi-Wan as she left. </p><p>Syndulla tapped the table in irritation, drawing their attention.  </p><p>“We need a plan. The last of the civilians will be out of area by tomorrow morning, we expect the Hutts’ people to arrive in Ryloth space about eight hours later.” </p><p>“We’ve got ships,” said Anakin, “there’s weapons on the Resolute but that would use a lot of our fuel. We could take a squad of fighters and take them out before they enter the atmosphere.” </p><p>Syndulla nodded. “We need to prepare for the possibility that they will make landfall.” </p><p>“Do you have any anti-spacecraft weapons we could use on-planet?” asked Padmé. </p><p>“We have rocket-launchers,” said Ahsoka, “I saw a whole bunch in the armoury.” </p><p>Slick and Rex looked delighted. Padmé looked thoughtful. Obi-Wan let out an audible groan. </p><p>“Do you two understand that we’re currently working with enemy forces expressly against orders? It’s important to me that you understand that.” Obi-Wan said to Anakin and Ahsoka. </p><p>“Yeah,” they replied. </p><p>“Worth it,” said Anakin. </p><p>“It’s the <em> right </em> thing to do,” said Ahsoka, “they need our help.” </p><p>Padmé fixed him with a stare. “If you want to go, Obi-Wan, please go. It’s your choice.” </p><p>He looked down at the floor and then back up at her. His eyes flicked between Anakin and Ahsoka, his expression indecipherable.   </p><p>He would just have to suffer through the bollocking from the Council. Maybe they would strip his rank. Maybe they would be expelled. Idly he thought of Qui-Gon saying <em> I will do what I must. </em> Maybe the old man had a point. </p><p>“I’m staying.” </p><p>Padmé nodded, her face calm but her eyes were smiling. </p><hr/><p>Early the next morning Ventress found Padmé and the three Jedi in the planning room. Padmé and Ahsoka were eating their breakfast on the holotable showing maps and plans. </p><p>“Where are the others?” she asked. </p><p>“Syndulla’s out with the last civillian transport saying goodbye to his wife and daughter, Satine’s checking final prep on the Coronet, Captain Rex is getting the troops and ships ready on the Resolute and General Slick is readying the troops on the ground,” Padmé rattled off. </p><p>Ventress quirked a brow. “My, haven’t you been busy?” </p><p>Padmé smiled at her. “Quite. Are you here to help plan?” </p><p>Ventress didn’t reply, she just clenched her hands into fists, and started to pace across the room, avoiding Padmé’s eyes and her increasing confusion.  </p><p>Obi-Wan watched her careful movements warily, steeling his nerves, getting ready to act. </p><p>At last she said, “Dooku has ordered me to kill you.” </p><p>Tension fell over the room in a thick cloud. Four hands leapt to lightsaber hilts. Obi-Wan felt all the air leave his lungs as Padmé and Ventress looked at each other. </p><p>“Are you going to?” asked Padmé.  </p><p>“No.”  </p><p><em> No </em>? </p><p>“Why not?” said Padmé, and at a scathing look from Ventress, “not that I’m not glad! But- why?” </p><p>“I don’t want to.” </p><p>“Oh,” said Padmé, “what do you want?” </p><p>Ventress closed her eyes. “I want.” She inhaled sharply and when her eyes opened they were shining. “To be free.” </p><p>Padmé crossed the room to her, fluttering worriedly. “But what about Dooku? What will you do?” </p><p>“Do?” replied Ventress, “I’m going to kill him.” </p><p>Anakin gave Obi-Wan a sideways glance. “I might be going crazy, but I think she’s growing on me.” </p><p>“Like black mould,” said Obi-Wan, still regarding Ventress with suspicion. </p><p>“No!” exclaimed Padmé, shaking her head at Ventress. “Dooku is too dangerous.” </p><p>“As long as I leave you alive princess, I’m dead. My only option is to kill Dooku first.” </p><p>“You could run away! Hide, go where he can’t find you.” </p><p>“And then he will send someone else to kill you.” Ventress looked uncomfortable as she made that admission. </p><p>Padmé stilled, crossing and uncrossing her arms. Opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again. </p><p>Ventress looked unhappier. “Don’t,” she said quietly. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Do you- Ventress, do you <em> care </em> about Speaker Amidala?” </p><p>Ventress scowled at him. </p><p><em> Asajj </em><em>Ventress</em><em>, </em><em>the almost-</em><em>Sith Apprentice is  </em> <em> betraying Dooku because she made a friend? </em> <em>  And that’s not even </em><em>close to </em><em>the most ridiculous thing to happen today </em> <em> . </em> </p><p>He suppressed a soft laugh and diverted the conversation. “I admire your determination but you won’t be able to beat Dooku on your own.” </p><p>“I will have help,” replied Ventress coolly. </p><p>“Care to share with the group?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Padmé opened her mouth ready to argue but Anakin cut in.  </p><p>“Are you going now?” </p><p>“No,” said Ventress, “First I’m going to kill some slavers.” </p><p>Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with a bright grin on his face. Obi-Wan sighed. The glint in their eyes was identical. Excitement, fury, righteousness. The mutual understanding they shared was incomprehensible to Obi-Wan. Nonetheless, he was still pretty sure it would be a disaster if Anakin and Ventress started getting along. </p><p>“Don’t leave those two alone together,” he told Ahsoka and Padmé.</p><p>Ventress nodded to Padmé sharply. “I’ll make sure Slick and his men are ready.” And she walked out.  </p><hr/><p>Ten minutes later Satine walked in. Obi-Wan’s jaw actually dropped. </p><p>“The Coronet will be air bound in five minutes,” she said, ignoring the stares from the Jedi and Padmé. </p><p>She was wearing beskar armour – jetpack included - painted in turquoise and blue, traced silver petal-like patterns in the paint exposing the silver underneath. She held her helmet in one hand, showing the white peace lily painted over the visor. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Padmé gasped. And then realisation hit. “Satine!” Padmé admonished, “you’re supposed to be <em> on it </em>. You can’t possibly be thinking of staying!” </p><p>Satine jutted her chin out defiantly. “I could not leave while these people may die.” </p><p>“There’s going to be a fight Satine,” urged Obi-Wan, “you must leave. You’re just putting yourself in danger. What is it you are hoping to achieve here?” </p><p>“I- I don’t know exactly.” </p><p>He stared at her in disbelief. </p><p>“Your moral code dictates that you won’t fight and you won’t leave,” he said incredulously, “do you just enjoy making your own life difficult?” </p><p>“Obviously not! I can barely sleep thinking about how there’s going to be bloodshed here today and good people are going to die and you are all acting like that’s fine!” Satine looked close to tears now, but her expression was all anger. “War tore Mandalore apart, what are <em> you, Jedi Master,  </em>going to do to prevent that from happening here?” </p><p>Instinctively he reached out a hand towards her. He hesitated before placing a hand on her arm.  </p><p>“Satine, we are going to win. We’re going to defeat the Hutts, the freed slaves will be safe.” </p><p>“And then what? What will prevent more attacks? What if they send more people? There are many other slaves traded by the Hutts and you are starting a war with them. How will the cycle of violence end?” </p><p><em> It’s so irritating when she has a good point. </em> </p><p>“Those are questions for tomorrow,” said  Padmé. “Today, we’re under attack, and we need to fight back.” </p><p>“There are ways to win other than fighting,” Satine insisted.  </p><p>Padmé stood up with a sigh. “If you figure it out before the Hutts get here, let me know.” She gave Satine an apologetic look and tried to change the subject. “Your armour is remarkable, I can’t believe I’ve never seen it before.” </p><p>“My Protectors insisted on it as a condition of my staying,” she responded, disgruntled.  </p><p>Sabé knocked on the door jamb. She looked at Satine appraisingly. </p><p>“Wow. That’s stunning,” she said. </p><p>Satine smiled at her. “Thank you. It was my mother’s.” </p><p>“Milady-,” Sabé started. </p><p>“I know, I’ll do it now.” Padmé met Satine’s eyes with an eye roll. “General Slick, Captain Typho and Sabé have insisted on the same condition. It is a good idea though.” She looked at the Jedi, “you lot could do with some armour too.” </p><p>Anakin scoffed, Obi-Wan sighed. They'd both been given this lecture from their Commanders and medics near constantly. The arm braces and shoulder pads already restricted his movement enough, it could cost him essential seconds when using his lightsaber.</p><p>“We have the Force!” Ahsoka piped up brightly, “don’t worry about us!” </p><p>At Sabé's expectant stare, Padmé left to change, promising she wouldn’t be long. </p><p>About twenty minutes later, Padmé entered the room fully clad in white plastoid clone armour moulded to her size, her hair up in a tight braid around her head. She had two blasters strapped to her hips and held under her arm a helmet with the red markings of Naboo’s Queen painted on the face. </p><p>She beheld the room with a sharp gaze. “The fighters should get into position.” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” said Anakin, and gave her a salute. He looked to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. “Stay out of trouble.” </p><p>“<em>You  </em>stay out of trouble,” replied Ahsoka. </p><p>“The Force be with you Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, with a tilt of his head.  </p><p>“And you Master.” </p><p>As Anakin strode out of the room, he paused next to where Padmé was standing, fiddling with her right vambrace and leaned into her space.  </p><p>“You look good in armour,” he murmured. </p><p>She sighed with fond exasperation and looked up at him. “Don’t you dare die out there,” she ordered. </p><p>“As you wish,” he bowed his head, hiding a small smile, and left to the Resolute. </p><p>Padmé sat down with a sigh, awkwardly as she bent her knees, unused the to fit of the armour. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. </p><p><em> The Force be with us indeed.  </em> </p><p>All they could do now was wait.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can I write anything thats not people standing around chatting? Tune in next time to find out lol</p><p>Any excuse to put Satine in beskar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The forces on Ryloth face the Hutts' bounty hunters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Totalling up all their assets, they had two clone battalions, a group of Twi’lek revolutionaries, three Jedi, a former Sith Apprentice, a Mandalorian, two Naboo handmaidens and her head of security. </p><p>So really, thought Padmé, few bounty hunters shouldn’t be that big of a problem. Unfortunately, judging by the ridiculous amount of firepower they brought, the Hutts seemed to have anticipated them. </p><p>“Anakin come in!” Padmé shouted into her comm as she took cover behind a crashed ship. “Status report now!” </p><p>Static rang through the comm for several heart wrenching seconds before his voice broke through. </p><p>“It’s fine! I’m fine! Everything’s fine.” A pause. “More or less.” </p><p>“Can you get down?” </p><p>More static. “We’ve got them on the run, we just need more time.” </p><p><em> Ah shit.  </em> </p><p>Slick’s group were pinned down by the east ridge. The ship was equipped with plasma cannons, they were trapped unless someone took out the ship. </p><p><em> Shit shit shit. </em> </p><p>On the other side of the ship Ventress and Obi-Wan were facing down an assassin droid and two Trandoshans. They were whirling around in graceful movement in a blaze of red and blue, deflecting shots and forcing back their enemies. </p><p>Ahsoka and a group of twi’leks and clones were taking down any new arrivals breaking through the attempted blockade, rather too gleefully, with the rocket launchers borrowed from the <em> Resolute. </em> </p><p>Both were too far away to get to her out in the open. </p><p>Padmé sighed and commed Satine. “Are you still with Kix and Bones?” </p><p>“Yes, what’s wrong?” came back quickly. </p><p>“There’s a ship on the far side of the ridge. I need to take out the plasma cannon to get Slicks group free to take down the last freighter.” </p><p>“What do you need?” </p><p>“A lift.” </p><p>Loud, colourful Mando’a swearing rang through the comm. </p><p>“I really hate you.” </p><p>“I know. Get here fast.” </p><p>Their buckets meant Padmé didn’t have to look at Satine’s furious scowl, but she could definitely feel it. </p><p>On her mark, Ahsoka blew the hangar door off the ship, clearing the way for Satine to, reluctantly but efficiently, pick up Padmé, fire up her jetpack and fly them both into the back of the ship. </p><p>“This is the worst plan ever,” said Satine, as they dropped into the hangar. </p><p>“This wasn’t part of the plan.” </p><p>“Great.” </p><p>Padmé thought for a second to offer Satine a blaster. She decided not to push her luck. Force knows she needs it. </p><p>“Take out the cannons,” Padmé told Satine, handing her a multitool. “I’ll subdue the pilot.” </p><p>Satine took the multitool and looked down at it. “Really?” </p><p>“<em>K'atini </em><em>Mandokarla.</em><em>” </em> </p><p>Padmé crossed paths with the ships pilot, an angry looking Weequay presumably trying to figure out what had happened to the back of his ship, on her way to the cockpit. Before he could even react she shot him, blaster on stun. </p><p>She took the pilot’s seat and started to steer the ship away from the forces on the ground. She had nearly turned it the whole way around when all the lights in the cockpit went out and the humming sound of the engines came to an abrupt stop. </p><p>The ship started to tilt dangerously towards the ground. </p><p>“Satine!” Padmé shrieked, jumping out of the cockpit and running back to the engine room. “You’ve broken the whole ship!” </p><p>“Do I look like a mechanic to you?!” Satine shouted back. </p><p>“We need to get off right now!”  </p><p>Satine nodded and started to head towards the large smouldering hole that used to be the hangar door. Then she stopped. </p><p>“The pilot,” said Satine. </p><p><em> Oh for fucks sake. </em> </p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes under her helmet, and dragged the limp body towards the hangar. Satine picked him up, fired up her jetpack and leapt off the back of the ship. </p><p>And then the roof of the hangar fell in. Padmé had nearly made it out of the hangar back into the ship but was knocked down by falling debris. </p><p><em> Thank Force for armour. </em> </p><p>She pulled herself out from the debris and ran back to the cockpit. She tried to restart the engine to no avail.  </p><p><em> Shit shit shit </em>.  </p><p>The ship was falling to the ground and falling into pieces. Padmé scrambled on top of the pilots chair and pulled open the hatch on the roof. She pulled herself on top of the ship and lost her balance, sliding down the nose of the freighter, trying very hard not to think about how fast she was plummeting towards the planet. </p><p>“Padmé! Where are you?” Ahsoka shouted through the comm. </p><p>She was scrambling on the shell of the ship for purchase, unable to respond to the comm. </p><p>She managed to get to her feet to see the ground hurtling towards her. </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Ventress’s voice came through her comm. “Jump you fool.” </p><p><em> It’s not like I have any better options. </em> </p><p>Padmé jumped off the crashing ship, her heart in her throat as ground came up to meet her. Suddenly, it stopped. She was suspended in air by an unseen force and slowly lowered her to the ground, placed on her feet. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said to Ventress breathlessly. </p><p>Ventress gave her a mock salute and poked one of the Trandoshans she had been fighting, now bound in cuffs, with the hilt of her saber. </p><p>“Move!” Ventress barked. </p><p>With the way cleared of plasma cannons, Slick’s group took down the last freighter, Anakin and his pilots planet-bound soon after, cleaning up any stragglers. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka took point rounding up the rest of the captured bounty hunters, including the still unconscious pilot Satine had saved. </p><p>Anakin landed and leapt out of his cockpit, sprinting towards Padmé. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of her sat on the ground, cradling the body of a clone in her lap. She looked up at him as he drew close, tears in her eyes. </p><p>He fluttered awkwardly for a second, unsure about how to offer comfort. He sat down next to her and took her hand.  </p><p>“What was his name?” </p><p>“Box.” </p><p>Anakin nodded, looking around for some sort of support.  </p><p>“We broke him out of Kamino. He was a pilot. He deserted the GAR on Christophsis, because of the nightmares. He drank caf four cups at a time,” she remembered. </p><p>Rex crouched down next to them, and drew his fingers across the clone's eyes, closing them. </p><p>“<em>Udesii ner vod. </em><em>Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.” </em> </p><p>Rex put a hand on Padmé’s shoulder. </p><p>“He’ll be buried with his brothers. It’s more than the bloody long-necks would have done.” </p><p>She nodded shakily as Rex lifted the clone off her and she got to her feet, Anakin sticking out a hand to help her up. </p><hr/><p>The atmosphere in the mess hall was a peculiar one.  </p><p>Drunk on victory, grief and a lot of rotgut, the commemoration had started with Slick somberly reading “<em>Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum </em>” followed by the names of clones and Twi’leks that had been lost. </p><p>Several hours later it had dissolved into various clones shouting “<em> K'oyacyi!</em><em>” </em> and dutifully downing shots of rotgut. </p><p>Satine sat down next to where Obi-Wan was quietly surveying the mess hall. Sat apart from the celebration and the mourning. </p><p>“Credit for your thoughts?” </p><p>He gave her a small smile. “You’re overpaying.” </p><p>“Surely not,” she teased. </p><p>“You were very brave today.” </p><p>“That’s not what you were thinking about.”  </p><p>Her eyes slid across the room pointedly. They stopped where Padmé had stood up, bidding a polite goodnight and pleading tiredness, and Anakin had immediately jumped to his feet to escort her to her room. </p><p>Obi-Wan groaned, a frown on his face. </p><p>Satine swatted him on the arm. </p><p>“Stop that!” </p><p>“Stop what?” </p><p>“Acting like such a grumpy old man. They’re young, leave them alone.” </p><p>“I’m not old,” he grumbled, “and they’re not kids Satine! They should both know better.” </p><p>She openly laughed at him. “They make <em> me </em> feel old. You must remember what it was like.” </p><p>“I know Anakin has always had this infatuation—.” </p><p>“Infatuation?” she interrupted. “Is that what you think? They’re completely, insanely, head over heels in love <em> di’kut </em>!” </p><p>Obi-Wan spluttered at the unexpected censure. </p><p>“You know what he’s going through,” she said. “With… feelings and being a Jedi. Why don’t you just talk to him?” </p><p>“And say what?” he sighed. </p><p>“Oh good the old let’s never talk about our feelings and pretend everything’s fine <em> di’kut Jetii  </em> <em> osik </em> .  I don’t know, what  do you wish Qui-Gon had said to  <em> you </em>?” </p><p>“Qui-Gon didn’t-.”  </p><p>Satine snorted, laughing incredulously. </p><p>“Obi-Wan, <em> honestly</em>.  He  found the  <em> most </em> ridiculous excuses to leave us alone together. You can’t honestly believe he didn’t know.” </p><p>He looked down, an embarrassed flush coming to his cheeks.  </p><p>“You’re more annoying than you used to be.” </p><p>“No I’m not, you’re just older and wiser. Your mind is no longer addled by young love,” she said sagely. </p><p>“I don’t think that will ever be true, when it comes to you.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” </p><p>“Fisticuffs in the training room it is.” She hit him on the arm again. “Forgive me your Grace, is that exclusively for settling debates between royalty?” </p><p>She rolled up her sleeves, a smirk on her face. </p><p>He grinned, “Ah I am far too old to be up to that nonsense. I already have a grandpadawan, who if you believe Anakin, will be knighted within the year.” </p><p>Satine laughed and poured them both drinks. </p><hr/><p>Padmé awkwardly hovered in the middle of her room. She gestured at Anakin, who had insisted on escorting her.</p><p>“I’m very tired,” she said, “I’m just waiting for Dormé to help me out of my armour.” </p><p>“You can’t do it yourself? It’s much less complicated than your gowns,” said Anakin. </p><p>She gave him a tight smile, “quite. Well I’ll get right on that,” she looked at him expectantly, hoping he would take it as a dismissal. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Nothing is wrong! I’m fine. I just need some help with my armour,” she said in a cool reassuring tone. </p><p>He smiled and stepped towards her, taking her right forearm and starting to unbuckle her vambrace.  </p><p>“There’s no need to bother Dormé,” he said in a low voice, still confused by her agitation. </p><p>“Right,” she said, stepping backwards and unbalancing herself. Anakin put out a hand on her waist to steady her and she winced and hissed. </p><p>His eyes widened immediately. “Padmé, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“It’s nothing,” she said hurriedly, “I just got a bit bruised.” </p><p>He regarded her suspiciously and dropped her arm to start taking off the front and back plates of her armour. </p><p>“Ani, please it’s just-“ </p><p>He pulled off the armour and gently tugged up the top of her blacks – they swamped her, having been pilfered straight from the clones stores, not made to fit like her armour – revealing a huge patch of yellow and purple mottling on her skin around her rib cage. </p><p>“Padmé!” Anakin yelped. “You have to go to medical right now! How long have you been walking around like this?” </p><p>She shook her head, “Kix and Bones are overworked as it is! It’s just a bruise, nothing life-threatening. It can wait.” </p><p>He looked incandescent with anger but closed his eyes, taking calming breaths. He reached out and as gently as he could, placed his hand over the bruise. She winced but kept quiet, watching his eyes move under his eyelids as he did his… <em> weird Jedi magic thing</em>. </p><p>Eventually he opened his eyes. </p><p>“Luckily for you, you’re right. You’ve cracked a rib but there’s no internal bleeding.” He stood up and stormed out of the room leaving her standing in the middle of the room confused. </p><p>He returned a couple of minutes later, by which time she had gingerly made her way to sitting down. He was holding a bacta patch, a cool pack and a packet of painkillers. He handed her the painkillers. </p><p>“Kix said take two but to get in bed because they’ll knock you out.” </p><p>She took them dutifully as Anakin kneeled down next to her seat and started to peel the back from the bacta patch. </p><p>“I cannot believe you’ve been walking around like this,” he griped, “what were you thinking!?” </p><p>“The words pot, kettle and black come to mind.” </p><p>He grunted. “I’m never this bad!” </p><p>“Oh sure you’re not,” she said, knowing she could name at least three occasions when he had been injured much worse than this and not sought medical attention. She gasped as the cool surface of the bacta patch made contact with her skin. </p><p>“Is it okay?” he asked worriedly. She nodded. </p><p>He pressed the cool pack on top of the bacta patch and instructed her to hold it while he removed the rest of her armour. She sat patiently while he stood up and started to remove her shoulder pads. </p><p>“Ani,” she began after he swept down and sneaked a few soft kisses along her jaw and neck mid-task. </p><p>“What?” He asked, but his eyes were glinting. She gave a small sigh of relief as her right arm was finally freed from it’s armour. </p><p>“You— we have to stop.” </p><p>“Stop what?” he asked cheekily as he started on her left arm armour, rubbing a thumb against the exposed skin on her wrist. </p><p>“This— us. It’s— it’s nonsense, it’s fantastical. We can’t keep acting like this could work.” </p><p>“Why not? I love you, you love me,” he was beaming as he said it, as if just saying the words lit up a fire from the inside. “Seems straightforward enough to me.” </p><p>“I’m the Speaker of the Separatist Parliament. You’re a General in the Republic army <em> and a Jedi. </em> It’s— it’s just too complicated.” </p><p>He shook his head and moved to start removing her greaves. “I will make it so that we can be together. I will- I’ll convince the Chancellor to open peace negotiations and then the war will be over and it won’t matter.” He nodded confidently. </p><p><em> And then what? </em> She  wanted to argue. <em>What will the galaxy even look like? What work will need to be done? Will you leave the Jedi just to be with me?  </em> <em> I couldn’t ask you to do that</em><em>. </em> </p><p>But her room was warm, the painkillers were making her drowsy and Anakin’s deft fingers were making quick work of her armour and she really just wanted to lean into his touch. </p><p>“Politics, really?” she teased, “am I bringing you round to my way of thinking?” </p><p>“I don’t think anyone has your way of thinking,” he said honestly.  </p><p>He outstretched an arm to help her to her bed, piling up a small mountain of pillows to keep her propped up as she slept. </p><p><em> His idea sounded nice though, as ridiculous as it was. They could settle down on Naboo. Live by the lakes. Get married. Have children. They’d have nice hair. Anakin has lovely hair. </em> </p><p>“How many children?” she heard an amused voice ask.  </p><p><em> Did she say that out loud? No surely not </em> <em> . This  </em> <em> isn’t  </em> <em> a real conversation. She wouldn’t tell Anakin  </em> <em> Skywalker  </em> <em> she wants  </em> <em> at least  </em> <em> two children. Or six. Somewhere between two and six.  </em> <em> If he wanted to. This bed </em><em>is </em><em>really soft. </em> <em>  Whoever invented such soft beds is a kriffing genius. </em> </p><p>Someone pulled blankets over her. <em>That’s nice. </em> </p><p>There was a soft huff of laughter and then a very quiet, “alright. Two to six it is.” </p><p><em> Huh?  </em> Something continued to niggle at the back of her mind. <em>She had to tell Anakin something. Something important. </em><em>Something important about </em><em>Palpatine. </em> </p><p>“What about Chancellor Palpatine?” </p><p>“… Hutts… plasma cannon… Malevolence…Sith…” she murmured blearily. </p><p>The voice whispered for her to rest. She felt lips lightly pressed to her forehead before sleep finally took her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nope, I can't write action. </p><p>Loosely translated and likely somewhat inaccurate Mando'a:<br/>"K'atini" - Suck it up<br/>"Mandokarla" - "you've got the right stuff", Padmé is using it here as a term of affection<br/>“Udesii ner vod. Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.” - Sleep my brother. Not gone, merely marching far away.<br/>"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum" - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal"<br/>"K'oyacyi" - Cheers (literally: Stay alive)<br/>"Di’kut" - Idiot<br/>"Di’kut Jetii osik" - Stupid Jedi shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 501st prepare to leave Ryloth. Ahsoka makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Dormé’s very upset urging upon discovering Padmé’s injuries the next morning, she reluctantly went to the medbay. Her head still felt like clouds from the painkillers and she was a bit wobbly as she entered the room.</p><p>There were a number of clones sat down tending to blaster wounds but Kix was leaning over a Twi’lek woman, applying bacta to her back as she lay on her front on a bed.</p><p>“Sara!” Padmé cried upon recognising her. She was one of the slaves they had freed. One who had stayed to fight. Padmé rushed to her bed.</p><p>“What happened?” Padmé asked, looking at the long bleeding lacerations torn across her back. It didn’t look like anything a blaster could do.</p><p>Sara waved a hand, “The exertion of the battle opened up some old wounds. I’ll be fine once I’ve got some bacta on.”</p><p>Padmé felt a lump form in her throat and sick to her stomach as she studied the injuries. Only a whip could have made those marks.</p><p>She felt her whole body start to burn and her blood boiled.</p><p>Sara turned her head to look at her. “Don’t worry milady,” she said with a fierce grin, “it was worth it.”</p><p>She had that fire in her eyes. When she blinked, for a moment, they were Anakin’s eyes, Ventress’ eyes. How they looked before the fight. How they looked after.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?” asked Padmé, desperate to put the energy bubbling up inside her to good use.</p><p>“You can sit the fuck down, sir,” said Kix. “You’ve been walking around with a broken rib for the best part of a day. You’re as bad as the bloody Jetii.”</p><p>Properly chastised, Padmé sat down and waited until Kix came over to look at her ribs. He peeled off the bacta patch and applied a new one.</p><p>“You need to sit down for a couple of days,” said Kix, and then she yelped as he stabbed a needle into her arm without warning.</p><p>“Your bedside manner could use some work,” she told him.</p><p>“Get over it, sir,” he replied.</p><p>Dealing with a grumpy injured Anakin Skywalker on a regular basis would probably give her that attitude, she reasoned.</p><p>After making ironclad promises to Kix that she was only going to the mess hall to sit, she bid goodbye to Sara and the other clones and escaped his watchful gaze.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan acquiesced that given the unofficial capacity in which the 501<sup>st</sup> were on Ryloth, that the captured bounty hunters should remain in Separatist custody.</p><p>Which Padmé generously interpreted as <em>we’re going to be lying our asses off as it is, we can’t rock up on Coruscant with a dozen or so bounty hunters, Republic space or no.</em></p><p>Syndulla didn’t care much either way, so long as they were taken off Ryloth. Satine volunteered to hold them on Mandalore, but looked distinctly unhappy with the idea.</p><p>The decision about what to do lay squarely at Padmé’s feet.</p><p>“I’m going to send them back to the Hutts,” Padmé told the group gathered in the mess hall. “They’ll tell them the slaves were killed, they fought and won against the Twi’lek Resistance and the Separatist battalion but I escaped. They’ll collect their commission and hopefully the Hutts won’t send anyone else to finish the job.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gaped at her. “For the record, I think this is a bad idea.”</p><p>“Noted.”</p><p> “And Syndulla is okay with this?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said shortly.</p><p>Padmé had made a convincing case. The news that the Republic had abandoned the Rylothians to fight against slavers with only a Separatist battalion to assist in their hour of need, to be defeated by the Hutts, would be the spark the revolutionaries needed to change hearts and minds on Ryloth.</p><p>Not that she planned to mention any of this to the Jedi. Still simmering with fury from her conversation with Sara, she couldn’t bring herself to feel even a bit of guilt.</p><p>“I don’t like it. But I suppose it may prevent another attack,” said Obi-Wan. “Ahsoka is everyone ready to board the <em>Resolute</em>? We should be able to start heading back to Coruscant in a few hours.”</p><p>Ahsoka was trembling slightly, chewing at her lip worriedly.</p><p>“Ahsoka?” asked Anakin.</p><p>She looked down at her feet. “I- um. I’m sorry Master. I’m not going back.”</p><p>Padmé swore you could hear a pin drop a parsec away.</p><p>Anakin looked like he had been hit in the face with a sheet of durasteel.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can’t I-.” She struggled to get the words out and finally exclaimed, “it’s just not right! This doesn’t make any sense! Fighting the Separatists isn’t helping the galaxy be better, it’s not keeping the peace, it’s completely pointless! The Jedi Council told us to <em>leave</em> when people were being attacked by slavers. Slavers we’re <em>allies</em> with.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face was a picture of devastation.</p><p>“Ahsoka I share your concerns about the war but leaving the Jedi Order is not a decision to be made lightly. If you want to be taken off the frontlines—.”</p><p>“No!” Ahsoka blurted out. “I’m not making this decision lightly. I’ve been mediating on it since… since we boarded the slave ship. I need to sort this out by myself, without the Order.”</p><p>Anakin sat down heavily, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>“Snips—.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she replied, her big blue eyes filling up with tears. She took his metal hand and placed her silka beads in his palm, placing her hand on top.</p><p>Anakin looked up and met her eyes.</p><p>“No. Don’t apologise. But.” His brow furrowed. “You’re safe with the Order. Well, <em>safer.</em> Where will you go? I’m supposed to look after you Ahsoka, I can’t just let you go!”</p><p>Ahsoka shrugged. “I don’t know exactly. I just know that wherever I’m meant to be, it’s not with the Order.”</p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his face. “This is your choice Ahsoka. If you’re sure—.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>He stopped, schooled his face into calm contemplation and nodded. “Do you want to comm the Council?”</p><p>“I don’t want to get you guys in trouble.”</p><p>“That ship has long since left the atmosphere,” Obi-Wan said wryly, and gestured for Ahsoka and Anakin to follow him to use the comm. Anakin pulled a face but got to his feet.</p><p>Padmé gave Ahsoka an encouraging smile as she left the hall.</p><p>Several minutes later, Ventress walked in to the mess hall, bag slung over her shoulder. Padmé looked up from her datapad in surprise.</p><p>“You’re leaving?”</p><p>Ventress stormed over to her and prodded her in the chest.</p><p>“Stop being a big damn hero, princess,” she hissed. “I’m betraying a Sith Lord to keep your sorry ass alive, try not to die of idiocy while I’m gone.”</p><p>Padmé spluttered, “I didn’t—.”</p><p>“Walk around with a broken rib for most of a day?”</p><p>“Point taken,” said Padmé. “Trying to take on Dooku by yourself seems like a <em>big damn hero </em>thing to do.”</p><p>“I’m going to get help,” said Ventress.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Home.”</p><p>With that cryptic statement, Ventress turned on her heel and walked out.</p><hr/><p>As the 501<sup>st</sup> started to file on to the transport, Anakin tugged on Padmé’s arm and pulled her away.</p><p>“I need to ask you about something you said last night,” he started.</p><p>Padmé groaned and buried her reddening face in her hands.</p><p>“Oh Ani, I’m so sorry, those painkillers were… I did not know what I was saying, I should not have—.”</p><p>He broke his serious expression for second to grin at her. “Oh no, don’t apologise for <em>that</em>. That is fine. Great. I mean it’s—.” He shook his head. “I meant, you said you had something to tell me about the Chancellor?”</p><p>Her confusion cut through her embarrassment. “I did?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?”</p><p>Her brow creased as she tried to recall even mentioning Chancellor Palpatine.</p><p>“You said it had something to do with the Hutts, the plasma cannons, the Malevolence and,” he hesitated for a second, “the Sith?”</p><p>She blinked as understanding started to dawn.</p><p><em>The Malevolence.</em> Her suspicions about how it was that the Chancellor’s so-called intelligence landed her in the middle of a firefight had only festered. Was there someone inside the Republic working with the Separatists? Inside the Chancellor’s office? The Chancellor himself? If so, <em>why?</em></p><p><em>Plasma cannon</em>. The bounty hunters were well prepared and brought enough firepower to level a small town. Or enough to take on three Jedi.</p><p><em>The Hutts</em>. Could they have anticipated the Jedi would be here? The only people who knew they were on Ryloth were those on the mission with Padmé, every one of whom she would trust with her life. Even Ventress. Hell, considering recent events, especially Ventress. And the Jedi Council. Who reported to the Chancellor. Could he have tipped off the Hutts? <em>Why?</em></p><p><em>The Sith</em>. In the Senate. That’s what Obi-Wan had said. There was a Sith Lord in the Republic Senate. Dooku’s Master? Working with the Separatists? One who is close to the Chancellor and able to feed him information. The Malevolence. Her mission to Castell.</p><p>
  <em>But why?</em>
</p><p>As her mind raced, Anakin was staring at her with growing concern.</p><p>“There’s a Sith in the Senate,” she said.</p><p>His frown deepened. “That’s what Dooku told Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“Yes. I think they might have access to the Chancellor,” she said carefully, “so they knew the Jedi were here and tipped off the Hutts. That’s why they were so prepared.”</p><p>He looked at her uncertainly. “You think there’s a Separatist spy in the Senate? Shouldn’t you be happy about that?”</p><p>“I think whoever they are wants me dead,” she said. “The Malevolence. The relief mission to Castell.”</p><p>The light of understanding filled his eyes.</p><p>“Okay,” said Anakin, fierce determination settling on his face. “I will find out who it is. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”</p><p>Her serious expression softened at his earnest words.</p><p>Obi-Wan coughed pointedly.</p><p>“You have to go,” she told him.</p><p>Anakin took her hand and pressed a light kiss to the back of her fingers.</p><p>“I will see you again soon, milady,” he promised.</p><p>She couldn’t help the smile that graced her face. “Safe journey, Master Jedi.”</p><p>Ahsoka stood shoulder to shoulder with Padmé and Satine as the last of the 501<sup>st</sup> boarded the transport to the Resolute.</p><p>Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. “The Force be with you Ahsoka.”</p><p>She gave him a small smile. “And with you, Master Kenobi.”</p><p>Anakin hesitated for a second and then wrapped his arms around Ahsoka in a tight embrace.</p><p>“Stay out of trouble Snips,” he murmured into her montrals, “and keep Padmé safe. I’ll be back.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> stay out of trouble,” she shot back, ducking her head to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“Sir.”</p><p>Ahsoka looked up to see the clones saluting.</p><p>“It’s been an honour to serve with you sir,” said Rex.</p><p>She swallowed the lump in her throat.</p><p>“The honour was mine, Captain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOW did this part of the story end up being 7 chapters??? It was originally 2 chapters omg I’ve completely lost control. The story is telling itself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Umbara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex and the 501st face familiar opponents on Umbara. Anakin debriefs with the Chancellor on Coruscant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone bothered to ask, Rex would say this mission went to all hell before it even started.</p><p>The General had taken full responsibility for the 501<sup>st</sup> going AWOL on Ryloth. Rex wasn’t very convinced the Council, or Tarkin, bought his excuse, but General Kenobi begrudgingly backed him up.</p><p>Then crisis broke out on Umbara.</p><p>The General had to stay on Coruscant to debrief about the Ryloth situation with the Chancellor. General Kenobi and the 212st were shipped out, with the 501<sup>st</sup>, under the temporary command of General Pong Krell.</p><p>Who, as it turned out, was a complete and utter bastard.</p><p>Fives and Jesse were in the brig, with a stay of execution, nearly dead by General Krell’s command. Rex was tracking through the dank mist, leading what was left of his men through the carnivorous flora to face the next Umbaran offensive.</p><p>“They’re disguised as clones all right.”</p><p>Rex peered through his scopes at the approaching figures. They were wearing clone armour, carrying GAR issue blasters. He started to pull his blasters on them, then hesitated as their helmets caught his eye.</p><p>They were decorated, not with the yellow stripes of stolen 212<sup>th</sup> gear, but the red dots and line of Amidala’s battalion.</p><p>“Hold fire!” shouted Rex.</p><p>“Captain?” asked Dogma.</p><p>“It’s not the Umbarans!” he shouted. “They’re clones! Hold fire!”</p><p>“Are you sure Captain?”</p><p>Rex took off his helmet. “It’s not the two-twelve. Stay alert.”</p><p>His men nodded and followed suit, lowering their blasters.</p><p>The figure in clone armour leading the troops towards them stopped, holstered his blaster and took off his helmet.</p><p>“Captain Rex,” he said, “we’ve been looking for you.”</p><p>“Slick?”</p><hr/><p>Anakin paced nervously outside the Chancellor’s office, mind racing with every possible worst case scenario.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was I thinking, I’m going to get arrested for treason for allying with the Separatists and fighting the Hutts against direct orders and I lost my Padawan – how do you even lose a Padawan I’m the worst Master ever - and I’m going to get kicked out of the Jedi Order and the 501<sup>st</sup> will be given to some other general who they don’t even know and everything is terrible and I’m never going to see Padmé again because I’m going to be in prison forever and Obi-Wan’s going to be so disappointed —</em>
</p><p>The door to the Chancellor’s office opened and Palpatine stood in the doorway giving Anakin a kind grandfatherly smile.</p><p>Anakin ducked into the office, fidgeting as he took a seat in front of the Chancellor’s desk.</p><p>“Now Anakin, my boy, why don’t you tell me all about this unfortunate business on Ryloth and I’m sure I can get it all squared away,” he said, pouring two drinks and pushing one in front of Anakin.</p><p>Anakin emptied his glass in one gulp and put it back on the table with a thump. He started to stammer his way through the mission details, outlining how they were tasked with retrieving stolen items from the Separatists, gaining confidence as the Chancellor gave him encouraging nods and asked many questions.</p><p>“That must have been very hard for you,” said Palpatine sympathetically as Anakin clenched his eyes shut as he recalled the gaunt faces on the slave ship. “It must have brought back many terrible memories.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess,” Anakin shrugged. All he could remember feeling was his blazing anger and desperate need to <em>do something.</em></p><p>He explained how the Jedi Council had given permission to escort the slaves, and the Separatist forces, to Ryloth.</p><p>“I am surprised,” interrupted Palpatine, “that the Council took such decisive action. They so often prefer a more cautious approach. However, I don’t see why there was any need to involve the Separatists, surely the 501<sup>st</sup> could have relocated the slaves without help.”</p><p>“The Separatists rescued them,” said Anakin defensively, “they trusted her. I don’t think they would have come with us if we didn’t work together.”</p><p>“Her?”</p><p>“Pa- Uh. Speaker Amidala was leading the mission.”</p><p>“How curious. No doubt this was some ploy to gain an advantage for the Separatists in the war.”</p><p>Anakin sat up straight, fists clenched in his lap.</p><p>“She did it because it was right! She cares about the slaves!”</p><p>Palpatine surveyed Anakin carefully.</p><p>“My boy, I have known Lady Amidala since she was a young girl, she is shrewd and calculating. She never does anything without an ulterior motive. Do not allow yourself to be fooled by her humanitarian façade.”</p><p>“You’re wrong!” Anakin blurted out, “she really cares about- about the slaves. About ending the war. She wants to discuss peace. With you,” he said hopefully.</p><p>Palpatine shook his head. “Ah this is much worse than I thought. Tell me Anakin, what is the nature of your relationship with Speaker Amidala?”</p><p>Anakin turned bright red.</p><p>Palpatine added in a soft, reassuring voice. “It is alright Anakin. You can tell me. I won’t tell Master Kenobi or the other Jedi.”</p><p>He looked down at his lap and mumbled. “I love her,” he confessed quietly. “She loves me too. I want to be with her.”</p><p>The Chancellor sat with that revelation quietly for a few moments.</p><p>“I see.” He leaned forward, “I am terribly sorry to be the one to suggest this, but I suppose you cannot confide in any of the Jedi or they would punish you for having such feelings.” He looked at Anakin sadly. “You may have been… deceived in regards to the extent of Lady Amidala’s feelings towards you. She is not above using the feelings of men to advance her political aims. I believe she once lied to her former lover, Senator Clovis, to spy on him.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head violently. “No! She loves me. I can- I can feel it in the Force. It’s real!”</p><p>Palpatine nodded sagely. “Ah I see. Of course such things are beyond my understanding. Tell me, can you feel the,” he waved a hand airily, “emotions of everyone? Even Jedi?”</p><p>“Well no,” admitted Anakin, “Jedi are taught to shield our emotions.”</p><p>“I see. Count Dooku was trained as a Jedi was he not? He would know how to do this shielding, perhaps teach it to someone else?” asked Palpatine mildly.</p><p>Anakin’s expression had darkened. “I guess.”</p><p>Palpatine sat back in his chair, looking thoughtful. “Perhaps there is some good that can come from this wretched woman toying with your feelings. You could use your… connection to learn more about the Separatists plans.”</p><p>Anakin stood up, face purple in outrage. “No! I’m not going to spy on Padmé!”</p><p>Palpatine spread his hands out placatingly. “Forgive me, my boy, I would never ask you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. Please sit, tell me what happened on Ryloth.”</p><p>Anakin sat down hesitantly and started to explain what had occurred during the rest of the mission.</p><p>Palpatine kept his further interruptions to a minimum, only querying, “the Duchess?” at Anakin’s mention of Satine, and clicking his tongue disapprovingly as Anakin described how the Jedi Council had ordered them back to Coruscant.</p><p>“A tragedy,” Palpatine said, as Anakin mumbled through Ahsoka’s decision to leave, “that the Jedi could drive away such a talented youth. Perhaps the children have the most wisdom.”</p><p>“Right,” agreed Anakin uncertainly. “So… am I going to be put in prison for treason?”</p><p>“Oh goodness no. I will make sure that you do not face any disciplinary action, do not worry.”</p><p>Anakin gave a halting nod, bowed deeply with his farewell and left the Chancellor’s office quickly. He stormed from the Senate building to the Jedi Temple, a dark cloud brewing over his head.</p><p>
  <em>What if the Chancellor’s right and Padmé is lying and she doesn’t really love me and she’s just using me to beat the Republic? But it felt so real I felt it and I love her and she wouldn’t do that would she?</em>
</p><p>He made his way to his quarters, an irate R2 running into him and beeping incessantly upon entry.</p><p>“I know, I know,” said Anakin, kneeling down to start cleaning the droid. “I had to report to the Chancellors office.”</p><p>After ten silent minutes as Anakin worked diligently on the astromech, he finally asked, “does Padmé lie?”</p><p>A confused beep replied. The droid rocked back and forth and then started to play a recording.</p><p>Anakin frowned as he peered at the fuzzy blue hologram. It was Padmé, much younger, dressed in her handmaiden tunic stood behind one of her handmaidens who was wearing the Queen’s garb.</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “Not like that! That was just to keep her safe. I mean about real stuff.”</p><p>Another beep. A few silent moments, then another hologram appeared. A more recent recording, Padmé and Anakin at Varykino. They’re sat outside on a veranda, Padmé is pretending to read but really she’s staring at Anakin as he meditates. He opens his eyes and she immediately drops her gaze to her datapad.</p><p>Anakin jumps to his feet, nearly knocking R2 over.</p><p>“Of course! I could feel how she felt then and she hadn’t even met Dooku yet!” He let out a sigh of relief. “The Chancellor’s just confused, he doesn’t know the whole situation.”</p><p><em>Why would he try to turn me against her? </em>The memory of his last conversation with Padmé slammed into his mind.</p><p>
  <em>It must be the Sith! He must have control over the Chancellor. I should warn him.</em>
</p><p>Anakin made towards the door and then stopped in his tracks.</p><p>
  <em>What if I tell the Chancellor and it tips off the Sith and it puts the Chancellor in danger? I should tell the Jedi Council. They’ll know what to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if they don’t believe me? They don’t trust me.</em>
</p><p>He stood, one hand on the door, frozen in indecision.</p><p>
  <em>Who do I trust?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends sorry for the wait I had my covid jab last week, had a terrible reaction to it and was out of commission for several days 😭</p><p>The next chapter is mostly written already so the wait should be shorter!</p><p>As ever thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! I’m untilenglandisnomore on tumblr if u want to say hi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Council Chamber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Jedi Order receive some unwelcome news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Umbaran campaign had ended abruptly. Commander Cody received a message from Captain Rex that they had taken the capitol on Umbara and the enemy forces were retreating. The 501<sup>st</sup> were to clean up on Umbara and the 212<sup>th</sup> were to return to Coruscant immediately by order of General Krell.</p><p>Obi-Wan asked to speak to General Krell. Cody relayed from Captain Rex that the General was off comms because he sustained a head injury and was in medical but was insisting they return to Coruscant.</p><p>Once they were aboard the Negotiator, Obi-Wan was too tired to argue and headed to his berth to sleep the whole trip to Coruscant.</p><p>
  <em>Captain Rex knows what he’s doing. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.</em>
</p><p>When they arrived on Coruscant, Obi-Wan gave his report to the Council, who informed him General Krell had not been heard from in days, and the 501<sup>st</sup> were currently unreachable.</p><p>“Has anyone told Anakin?” asked Obi-Wan.</p><p>Mace gave him a pinched look. “No one has seen Anakin since he was sent to report to the Chancellor regarding the events on Ryloth.”</p><p>Obi-Wan breathed in sharply, “that was over a week ago! Has anyone tried to comm him?”</p><p>“Obviously,” said Mace impatiently, “the Twilight was checked out from the Temple hangar. It’s not like it’s unheard of for Skywalker to go off grid. He’s supposed to be grounded until we make a decision about his actions on Ryloth. He probably took it as a challenge.”</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t exactly refute the truth of that statement. Anakin had made something of a habit of going on walkabouts during his teenage years. He always returned to the Temple a couple of days later, usually not looking that much worse for wear. Still, there was a war on. Obi-Wan worried.</p><p>When he got back to his quarters he tried to comm Anakin. He received only static. He sat down to meditate.</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka had left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Separatists had a clone battalion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé was freeing slaves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darth Sidious was behind the invasion of Naboo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ventress betrayed Dooku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka said she knew her decision was the right one because she felt it in the Force. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the Force wants to hit me with some cosmic truths I’ll just be right here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No pressure but very little makes sense any more.</em>
</p><p>There was no response. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what he was expecting.</p><p>It would be so much easier if he could just be sure that what they were doing was right. The Order was his whole life. It was his family, his home. The creeping idea that they might not be on the right side was a terrifying one.</p><p>He was broken out of his reverie by a knock on his door. “Come in.” He called, and then with surprise, “Cody, what are you doing in the Temple?”</p><p>His Commander looked uncharacteristically nervous. “General.” He saluted but didn’t move from his place in the doorway.</p><p>When no response was forthcoming he asked, “Cody what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I came to talk to you sir.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Cody shifted awkwardly. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I know you to be a man of few words Cody, but this is pushing it a bit,” the edge of dry humour masking his growing worry.</p><p>“I have come to surrender into to your custody General.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stood up, “surrender for what?”</p><p>“Aiding and abetting deserters, sir.”</p><p>It wasn’t exactly a secret that most Commanders would turn a blind eye when the men who couldn’t hack it, who shook in the night and woke screaming and drenched in sweat, went MIA. Their Generals, kept awake by the dread that filled the barracks and made the Force feel stale and rank, were more than happy to overlook the odd missing speeder or starfighter that coincided with these disappearances. There was certainly no need for Cody to be bringing it up now.</p><p>Obi-Wan was struggling to make this conversation make any kind of sense when Master Fisto entered his quarters, lightsaber unlit but in hand.</p><p>“Commander Cody, you are under arrest,” said Fisto.</p><p>Cody dutifully handed over his blaster and raised his hands.</p><p>Obi-Wan stepped between them, “there’s no need Kit, Cody has just turned himself into my custody. Although I am still waiting to hear why exactly I’m arresting my second-in-command.”</p><p>Kit shrugged and handed the blaster and a pair of cuffs to Obi-Wan, who threw the blaster onto his bunk and hooked the cuffs onto his belt. He crossed his arms expectantly.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, we’re receiving hundreds of reports of clone battalions deserting their posts and taking Star Destroyers with them, including the two-twelfth. We’ve just learned that the Separatist clone battalion have been contacting our troops, offering citizenship for anyone who defects.”</p><p>“The Separatists have offered the clones citizenship?”</p><p>Kit shrugged, “I guess.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at Cody. “You’re still here.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned. “What am I arresting the Commander for <em>exactly</em>?”</p><p>Kit blinked both sets of eyelids, “I believe he caused a distraction at the barracks that allowed his men to get away with the Negotiator.”</p><p>He looked at his Commander. “Is this true?”</p><p>”Yes sir.”</p><p>“You’ve committed a court-martial offence Cody,” said Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands. <em>What the Sith hells was going on.</em></p><p>“Kenobi, a general meeting has been called to session,” Fisto said, looking at him with concern.</p><p>“Of course it has. Cody stay here.”</p><p>As they walked down the corridor to the Council chamber, Fisto asked “you trust him to just stay there?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “He did turn himself in.”</p>
<hr/><p>It had been quite a while since the entire Jedi High Council were present at a meeting, the war normally demanding the attention of several Councillors at any given time.</p><p>Today, all were present, as were many Jedi Masters and Knights, clamouring for more information. Yoda banged his gimer stick on the ground to call the meeting to order.</p><p>Windu spoke first. “We need to identify which battalions received the message and more importantly, how many have left their posts. The one-eight-seven are still in their barracks.”</p><p>Obi-Wan confirmed that the 212<sup>th</sup> had taken the Negotiator and abandoned the barracks. He decided not to mention the Commander that was sitting in his quarters.</p><p>Master Plo confirmed that a number of the 104<sup>th</sup> had left too, but some, including the Wolfpack squad had stayed, but had not given any advance warning of their brothers’ desertion to their General.</p><p>Master Ti assured them that no such transmission had yet been received on Kamino, which only caused a wave of concern to ripple through the Council. It seemed like the most obvious target. There was no evidence that any of the Coruscant Guard had been contacted either.</p><p>Luminara added, “my battalion have left their posts, I am stranded on Felucia and will need an evac. There is also the matter of…” she trailed off.</p><p>“Luminara?” prompted Yoda.</p><p>She coughed and straightened her back. “Padawan Offee has also gone missing. I don’t know whether she left with the troops or by herself but I am unable to get in contact.”</p><p>Mace sucked in a breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. I have been trying to contact as many Generals as possible to confirm if their troops have deserted. It is yet unclear if there is a pattern to who has received it. General Secura has asked to speak to the Council.”</p><p>Yoda gestured for him to patch in Aayla’s comm.</p><p>“Master Secura, has your battalion taken up the Separatists offer? Are you hurt? Do you need assistance?”</p><p>Aayla appeared before the Council in the wavy blue lines of the holocomm.</p><p>“Masters,” she bowed, “Marshall Commander Bly received the transmission a week ago. I would like to know what the Council plan to do regarding clones who accept the offer for citizenship.”</p><p>Luminara frowned, “Aayla please confirm where you are, are you safe? Did your men leave?”</p><p>The twi’lek hesitated. “I am with my men.”</p><p>“They rejected the Separatists offer?” asked Mace.</p><p>“Not exactly,” Aayla hedged.</p><p>“They deserted? Are you being held hostage?”</p><p>“No! I’m… Commander Bly informed me upon receiving the transmission of its contents.”</p><p>This did not assuage any confusion. “Are you saying you’ve known for a <em>week</em> that troops were planning to desert the army?” asked Mace.</p><p>“Yes Master.”</p><p>“Aayla,” Master Plo interrupted, “are we to understand that you are currently on the run with a battalion of deserted troops?”</p><p>“Well when you put it like that…”</p><p>“Explain yourself, you must,” said Yoda.</p><p>She jutted out her chin, lekku swinging from side to side as she did so, “I cannot deny these men their freedom. They did not choose to fight in this war and I will not force them to.” She paused, “the Separatists have offered them that choice and the Republic has not. I wish to know what the Council has decided to do.”</p><p>Windu collected himself first, “we have much to discuss General Secura. You will be informed when the Council makes its decision. Keep your comm open.”</p><p>She bowed and her transmission cut out.</p><p>“What about the five-oh-first?” asked Obi-Wan.</p><p>“We’ve yet to hear any update from General Krell. Given the timing of their disappearance, we have to assume the five-oh-first have deserted.” Mace met Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Skywalker’s disappearance is now also highly suspicious.”</p><p>“Anakin wouldn’t-.” Obi-Wan stopped himself. <em>Defect to the Separatists? Help Dooku? Surely not. Anakin would never do that.</em></p><p>
  <em>But.</em>
</p><p>There was one Padmé-Amidala-shaped-wrench in Obi-Wan’s complete conviction that Anakin would never betray the Republic.</p><p>“How many troops have left?” asked Obi-Wan, trying to cover his outburst.</p><p>“Given what we know so far I estimate at least half a million,” said Master Tiin.</p><p>“This was just a test. The Separatists were just getting the word out. There will be more.”</p><p>“What should we do?” asked Fisto.</p><p>“We need to make an example of deserters. They should be imprisoned. We cannot win this war if all our troops defect!” Master Tiin said.</p><p>“Really?” Obi-Wan asked, “and will you be imprisoning Aayla as well?”</p><p>“She has concealed vital information from this Council and is currently aiding and abetting deserted troops. That is a grave offence,” said Master Mundi.</p><p>“She is a Jedi Knight! She is protecting those in need,” Obi-Wan found himself struggling to keep his voice even.</p><p>“A suggestion you have, Master Kenobi,” said Yoda.</p><p>“We need to open up diplomatic channels to the Separatists, we have to negotiate an end to this war <em>now</em> before we find ourselves fighting our own troops.”</p><p>“We do not have authorisation from the Senate to take such a course of action,” said Mace.</p><p>“Our role is to be peacekeepers, one that we’ve failed spectacularly at, I might add, and at some point we need to recognise that the Senate’s goals do not align with our own. They have repeatedly failed to respond to overtures for peace.”</p><p>“The Jedi Order is not a renegade group, Kenobi, our responsibility is to the Republic, we have a duty to democracy and we are instructed by the Senate,” said Kolar.</p><p>“Our <em>responsibility</em> is to the Force.”</p><p>“I disagree with the Senate’s decisions as often as you Obi-Wan,” Mace said, “but we just can’t go round imposing our will without oversight.”</p><p>“Even when the Senate acts against its own Constitution and imposes an army of slaves on us?”</p><p>Mace pinched the bridge of his nose, “even now.”</p><p>“Then what,” Obi-Wan’s voice was dangerously cold, “is the <em>point</em> of us?”</p><p>“Masters I think this is getting away from us a bit,” Fisto tried to bring the conversation back round, “we’ve lost a significant number of troops. Are we going to spend what resources we have left on getting them back? What are we going to do about troops, or indeed Generals, who knew of this plan and didn’t report it?”</p><p>The Council continued to argue over the pros and cons of trying to track down their lost clone troopers. As they did so Obi-Wan’s face got stonier and stonier, finally he spoke up.</p><p>“We have an army of men who are enslaved to us and we’re arguing about whether to punish them for taking their freedom when it was offered. We are beholden to a war-mongering Senate with a Chancellor who has avoided democratic oversight at every turn. They have made Generals out of us and Commanders out of our padawans. The Force has been clouded for so long now, I understand many of us struggle to see the way forward clearly but that doesn’t mean we can’t use some <em>common fucking sense</em>.”</p><p>The entire room was staring at him.</p><p>Yoda broke the silence. “The proper routes we must take. More enemies, we cannot afford to make.”</p><p>After what felt like days but was in mere hours the Council agreed to push the Chancellor and the Senate to make a counter-offer for citizenship and to open up diplomatic channels to seek an end to the war.</p>
<hr/><p>Master Windu attended the emergency Senate session to inform them what had happened and give the Council’s recommendations.</p><p>The Senate session was a mess.</p><p>Senator Burtoni firstly denied that the clones could possibly have deserted due to it being against their programming, and then when the indisputable proof was presented, started to call for defective units to be <em>decommissioned </em>to “avoid further contamination.” As word spread that citizenship for clones might lead to a blanket draft for all Republic citizens, more Senators started to protest the idea. Desperate to protect their investments the Trade Federation and Techno Union delegations started to stir up hysteria about Separatist spies among the ranks, insisting that the only proper response was to escalate the war effort.</p><p>Bail Organa watched the scenes with utter horror. He moved his repulsorpod forward and tried to speak over the chaotic dome. “Senators please! These men have fought bravely for the Republic, they should be granted the freedoms of all sentients in our Republic. All of us swore to upload the Constitution when we took office, that very Constitution prohibits slavery. How can we condemn these men for accepting the hand of freedom when it was extended?”</p><p>He was drowned out by more yelling.</p><p>Senator Mothma moved forward to join him, “we must sue for peace! With the loss of so many troops we do not stand a chance against the Separatist forces!”</p><p>In response a motion was proposed by Senator Burtoni for the Senate to commission even more clones.</p><p>Bail exited the Senate dome and greeted Obi-Wan with a grim, defeated expression.</p><p>“I think I might owe Padmé an apology. When did it get this bad?” Obi-Wan had no response. Bail clasped him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry Master Kenobi, I heard your men were among those that deserted.”</p><p>He pursed his lips, “yes Senator.”</p><p>“I wish we could have convinced the Senate to offer them citizenship, this must be very hard.” Obi-Wan looked askance. “You should go,” said Bail to his odd expression, “the session is in recess for the day. It will likely be several days before any resolution is passed.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and met Bail’s eyes. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Anakin? He had a meeting with the Chancellor over a week ago, but no one seen him since.”</p><p>An amused look passed over the Senator’s face. “Funny you should ask, he turned up on my doorstep a few days ago, asking for Padmé’s old protocol droid.” Bail studied his friend’s face closely, Obi-Wan guarding his expression from revealing any reaction. “I gave it to him, the bloody thing is very annoying.”</p><p>Obi-Wan bowed deeply. “Thank you Senator. And best of luck with the,” he waved a hand in the general direction of the Senate chamber, “messy part of war.”</p><p>Obi-Wan returned to his quarters, handed Cody his blaster and the electronic fob for his starfighter.</p><p>“Just go. Join your brothers.”</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Cody. Leave before the Senate sends Judicial to start rounding any conspirators.”</p><p>It looked for a moment like Cody was going to argue with him, but he saluted and left.</p><p>Obi-Wan sat on his bed and once again tried desperately to make sense of everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two whole chapters with no Padmé, gonna need to up the girl bonding levels soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Naboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé and Ahsoka spend Parliament’s recess on Naboo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The middle of a campaign to encourage the mass desertion of Republic clone soldiers was not, in Padmé’s opinion, the ideal time for Parliament to close for recess. But her support in Parliament was a delicate balancing act, and refusing the delegates the opportunity to return home for a break was not going to win her any favours. And she desperately needed to keep every vote she could.</p><p>Besides, she was sure General Slick had the operation well in hand, and the break gave her some breathing room before she would have to face the music for going above Dooku’s head.</p><p>Padmé had avoided meeting with Dooku after Ryloth, but she could feel the threat of his impending retaliation looming over her.</p><p><em>Screw him. I’m home and I’m going to enjoy it. However brief it may be, </em>she thought, as she helped Ahsoka lift their bags out of Sola’s speeder and carry them into the threshold of her parent’s house in Theed.</p><p>She was immediately swamped in hugs and concerns for her wellbeing and chastisements for not being home in so long. She leaned into her parents embrace, laughing as her nieces ran towards the door in excitement.</p><p>“Who’s that?” asked Pooja, pointing at Ahsoka.</p><p>“This is my friend Ahsoka,” said Padmé to her niece, “she’s come to visit.”</p><p>“You’re just in time for dinner,” said Ruwee, as the whole family were ushered into the dining hall by a flustered Jobal.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure what you like Ahsoka, I hope this is okay,” said Jobal worriedly, gesturing at the food set out, mainly grain and vegetables.</p><p>“This looks great,” said Ahsoka brightly.</p><p>Padmé clicked her tongue. “Mum, togruta are carnivores.”</p><p>“Oh!” Jobal’s hand leapt to her mouth, embarrassed.</p><p>“This is fine,” said Ahsoka hurriedly, “it’s been ages since I’ve had anything other than ration bars!”</p><p>Jobal scoffed, “ration bars! Ridiculous. No, I have some bantha steaks in the conservator. Wait right here.” She paused. “Do you prefer them cooked?”</p><p>“Raw is fine,” said Ahsoka, with a sharp toothy grin.</p><p>“Ewww!” shouted Ryoo. Padmé and Sola laughed.</p><p>Dinner was refreshingly uneventful. Ruwee talked about his classes at the university, Sola updated her sister on everything she had missed of her nieces, and Jobal told her of their friends and neighbours, in between relentlessly grilling Padmé and Ahsoka about what they had been up to, future plans and general well-being.</p><p>Questions which Padmé deflected with ease, knowing talk about the war would only upset her parents, who worried endlessly about her safety.</p><p>“Where are Typho and the girls?” asked her mother.</p><p>“Visiting family or friends,” said Padmé, “they deserve a break too.”</p><p>Jobal tsked and started to object, but Ruwee shook his head at her urgently.</p><p>“Quite right,” he said, starting to clear away the table, “why don’t you show Ahsoka to the guest room?”</p><p>Exhausted from their journey, Padmé and Ahsoka retired to bed soon after. In the comforting familiarity of her childhood room, Padmé fell into the soundest sleep she had since the war began.</p><p>Padmé awoke to the bright sun shining through the curtains, and the pointy end of a lek poking into her shoulder.</p><p>She rolled over to see Ahsoka curled up by the edge of her bed.</p><p>“Ahsoka?”</p><p>Ahsoka startled, waking suddenly.</p><p>“Sorry!” she exclaimed, colouring. “It was too quiet in the guest room, I’m used to… having people around, I guess.” She had never had her own room before. She either slept in the Temple, lulled to rest by the breathing of clanmates, and later, Anakin’s snoring, or in a berth, surrounded by hundreds of clones. She bit her lip nervously. “I’m sorry, I’ll go.”</p><p>“No!” said Padmé, and then added with a gentle smile, “we can share if you’d like. I’m getting up now anyway.”</p><hr/><p>Padmé was typing a comm to General Slick and Mina Bonteri, checking on the planned rendezvous on Onderon with the defecting clone battalions.</p><p>(“No one likes a micromanager,” her father had chided, “take a break.”</p><p>“It’s not micromanaging,” Padmé objected, “this is my job. It’s just managing.”</p><p>“I’m sure General Slick can deal with any issues that come up.”</p><p>“I’m sure he can,” Padmé agreed, and went back to typing the comm, to her father’s exasperated amusement.)</p><p>Ahsoka suddenly sat up straight from where she was playing with the girls on the floor.</p><p>“Anakin,” she gasped.</p><p>“Anakin?” asked Padmé.</p><p>“He’s here,” said Ahsoka, getting to her feet, “he’s on Naboo, I can sense him.”</p><p>Padmé blinked slowly. Then her comm rang.</p><p>“Your Ladyship,” said the official on the other end, “there’s a Republic starfighter here requesting permission to land. He gave your clearance code… from two years ago.”</p><p>“Just the one starfighter?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am. Are you expecting a guest?”</p><p>“…Yes,” said Padmé. “Give clearance to land in Theed.”</p><p>She looked at Ahsoka uncertainly. “Definitely Anakin?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>It did not take very long after the comm for Padmé and Ahsoka to leap to their feet at the sound of a ship landing at the back of the Naberries’ house. They rushed to the garden to see Anakin clambering out of his fighter, looking exhausted, black Jedi robes covered in dust.</p><p>“Um,” said Anakin. “Hi.”</p><p>Padmé suppressed her initial reaction, which was the urge to run to him, throw herself into his arms and kiss him.</p><p>“Anakin,” she said cautiously, “to what do we owe the pleasure?”</p><p>He crossed the few meters of grass separating them and fell to his knees at her feet, clutching at her skirts, his eyes wet.</p><p>“Please,” he blurted, his voice cracking as he spoke, “you’re the only thing in the universe that makes sense. Please. I’m not going back to the Order. I will do anything to be with you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Padmé gasped. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. “Of course I want to be with you Ani.” She hesitated, looking up at him. “You’re sure? Being a Jedi is all you’ve ever wanted. The Jedi Order are—.”</p><p>“Nothing compared to how I feel about you,” interrupted Anakin. “I’m sure.”</p><p>With that, she relaxed into his arms, craning her neck to capture his lips in a deep kiss.</p><p>“Ugh,” said Ahsoka, crinkling her nose and crossing her arms.</p><p>They broke apart, Anakin turning to Ahsoka with a grin. “Hey Snips.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’ve really left the Jedi? Copying me again huh, Skyguy?”</p><p>“Clearly hero worship,” Padmé laughed.</p><p>“What did the Council say?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>Anakin shifted uncomfortably. “I… uh… haven’t told them?”</p><p>Ahsoka gaped at him. “Well what did Obi-Wan say?”</p><p>Anakin stared at her with wide eyes. “Um.”</p><p>“Anakin!” exclaimed Padmé. “You just <em>left</em>?”</p><p>“<em>You</em> just left,” Anakin grumbled.</p><p>“I had several press conferences,” Padmé corrected, “and the Queen addressed the Senate. Obi-Wan must be going out of his mind with worry!”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “Doubt it.”</p><p>Ahsoka let out a strangled noise. Anakin jerked his head to face her.</p><p>“Are you freaking kidding me?! You didn’t tell <em>Obi-Wan</em> that you’re leaving the Jedi?!” shouted Ahsoka.</p><p>“He’ll be so disappointed,” said Anakin in a small voice, looking down at his feet.</p><p>Padmé felt her heart ache at the sadness and fear in Anakin’s eyes. She tugged him closer, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, feeling the warmth from his body, listening to his heart beat.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she murmured. “I’ll help you. He will understand, I’m sure.”</p><p>Ahsoka gave Anakin the cold-shoulder for the rest of the day.</p><p>“Snips,” he started, cornering her in kitchen several hours later.</p><p>“Anakin,” she replied shortly, not looking up from where she was washing dishes.</p><p>“Are you mad that I left or something?” he asked.</p><p>“What? No.” She sighed. “I guess I’m mad that I had to stand in front of the whole Council and explain myself and you’ve just…” she pulled a face. “You need to comm Obi-Wan. He probably thinks you’re dead.”</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “He’s probably busy with all the clones leaving.”</p><p>“Heard about that huh?”</p><p>He nodded. “I got a comm from Rex after I left Coruscant.”</p><p>A delighted smile broke across Ahsoka’s face. “They should be on Onderon by now. Isn’t it so exciting? They’re fighting for their freedom!”</p><p>Anakin mirrored her grin. They were interrupted by Jobal and Ruwee coming through the door.</p><p>“Ah!” exclaimed Ruwee, “so the rumours are true.” He clasped Anakin on the shoulder. “Good to see you again son. Hope you’re not planning on leaving that thing in my back garden.”</p><p>“No sir,” said Anakin, a panicked look on his face, “I’ll move it right away!”</p><p>Jobal gently hit her husband on the arm. “Don’t be silly, that can wait until tomorrow. Do you mind setting the table dears?” she asked her guests.</p><p>They took to the task with enthusiasm, wowing Pooja and Ryoo, and exasperating Padmé, as they floated plates and cutlery around the dining room with the Force, urgently putting it all down on the table with a thump as Sola walked into the room.</p><p>After dinner, Jobal started to fret about sleeping arrangements.</p><p>“Ahsoka can share with me,” Padmé offered, “Anakin can take the guest room.”</p><p>“Actually, I really need my own room, for, um, togruta cultural reasons,” said Ahsoka, her big blue eyes wide with affected innocence, “I’m sure Anakin won’t mind sharing.”</p><p>Padmé and Anakin glared at Ahsoka in unison. Jobal and Sola openly laughed, causing them both to flush.</p><hr/><p>Padmé woke with a start, a familiar figure bursting into her room.</p><p>“Padmé!” Sabé shouted, towering over her bed.</p><p>“Sabé?” she asked blearily, blinking up at her handmaiden. <em>Shouldn’t she be at home? Why is she in my room? Those keys were for emergencies only. </em>Padmé sat up in a hurry. “What’s going on?”</p><p>A sleepy noise came from the other side of the bed, Sabé’s eyebrows disappearing into her hairline as a mop of dark blonde hair poked out from underneath the covers.</p><p>“Wassgoinon?” mumbled Anakin.</p><p>Padmé opened her mouth. Then she closed her mouth.</p><p>“Sabé?” she prompted.</p><p>Sabé schooled the smirk off her face.</p><p>“You have a message from the Queen. A Republic Star Destroyer has entered Naboo’s atmosphere.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which Ahsoka is the best wingwoman lmao</p><p>Two hundred kudos?!?!? That’s too many kudos you guys!! Thank you for all the comments too!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Theed Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Troops land on Naboo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé shot out of bed, rushing to her wardrobe, Sabé immediately following her, grabbing a comb and some pins from the dresser as she went.</p><p>Padmé started to pull her nightgown off and rifle through her wardrobe as Sabé set to work twisting Padmé’s hair into a braid.</p><p>“Is this an invasion?” asked Padmé, as she pulled out both a dress and trousers.</p><p>“You tell me. The message said ship designation <em>Resolute</em>.”</p><p>Padmé breathed a sigh of relief. As she pulled on a blue velvet dress, Sabé’s hands dropped from her hair to the fastenings on the back. Anakin had finally stirred to action, pulling on a terrible mismatch of a purple cotton shirt and orange trousers that he had borrowed from her father.</p><p>Padmé looked at Sabé with a frown. “What are they doing here? They should be on Onderon.”</p><p>“They have a Jedi with them.”</p><p>Padmé cast a glance at Anakin. His brow furrowed and he grabbed his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt.</p><p>“Who?” she asked.</p><p>Sabé just shrugged, handing Padmé a blaster which she holstered on her thigh and pulled the skirt of her dress down.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s fine,” Padmé said, forcing optimism. “Tell them to land outside Theed.”</p><p>Sabé stared at her. “<em>I’m sure it’s fine</em>,” she repeated sardonically. “Excellent risk management as always my lady.”</p><p>Padmé glared at her, to which Sabé rolled her eyes and handed Padmé her boots.</p><p>They rushed outside to see Ahsoka leaning against Sola’s speeder, studying her nails.</p><p>“So we going or what?”</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “Snips! Stop eavesdropping!”</p><p>“It’s not eavesdropping! I just have good hearing,” she grinned and hopped into the speeder.</p><p>“I was gonna take the <em>Twilight</em>,” said Anakin.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” said Padmé with a reproachful look.</p><p>“But I left Artoo and Threepio on it!”</p><p>She sighed. “We’ll just have to manage without them.” She let Anakin take the drivers seat, sitting the back with Sabé as Ahsoka had already claimed the front seat passenger seat, feet up on the dashboard.</p><p>They arrived where the transports had landed in a field outside Theed. There were a smattering of the Royal Guard standing around, looking a bit put out, but not worried or engaged in any kind of firefight, to Padmé’s relief.</p><p>Padmé relaxed at the sight of the 501<sup>st</sup> blue armour of the troopers getting off the ships. Rex stepped off the ramp, grinning wildly.</p><p>Anakin rushed towards him, putting his hands on Rex’s shoulders.</p><p>“Captain,” he said. Anakin hesitated for a moment before pulling Rex in for a hug.</p><p>“What that bastard Krell did I—.” Anakin started to shake, clenching his hands into fists..</p><p>“General Krell?” asked Ahsoka, “what did he do?”</p><p>Rex pulled away to look at her. “Nothing important Commander.” He smiled at her. “Good to see you again.”</p><p>A smile twitched at her lips but she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “What happened?” she asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Commander,” said Fives, approaching their group.</p><p>“It’s completely inconsequential, sir,” added Jesse.</p><p>Ahsoka crossed her arms, mouth twisting in displeasure. “I will find out,” she declared.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it, Commander,” Rex replied.</p><p>Padmé turned to Rex with an imperious stare. “What is going on Captain? You’re supposed to be on Onderon.”</p><p>“Yes sir. We were heading to the rendezvous point when some friends wanted to get in contact with General Skywalker. They did not have a ship available so we provided an escort.”</p><p>“Friends?” she asked. Rex gestured towards one of the landing transports. Clone troopers in the gold stripes of the 327<sup>th</sup> filed out led by a twi’lek woman.</p><p>“Aayla?” asked Anakin, brow creased in confusion as he made towards her.</p><p>She smiled at him. “Anakin! Wow you look,” she took in the mismatched outfit, unbrushed hair and the bright eyes, “well.”</p><p>Anakin frowned at her. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Manners, Skywalker!” She admonished with a cheeky grin. “There’s never any <em>how are you Aayla, how was your journey Aayla. </em>You’d never guess you’re Kenobi’s Padawan.”</p><p>Anakin snorted, “I’ve still got more manners than <em>your </em>Master.”</p><p>Aayla laughed. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.”</p><p>Padmé glanced between them both uncertainly. “Master Secura, did the Jedi Council send you to find Anakin?”</p><p>She shook her head and glanced nervously at her men.</p><p>“I’ve come to speak to Anakin on my own behalf. I— My men received your offer of citizenship, and I’ve told them to take it but…”</p><p>Anakin looked at how the troopers were watching their conversation with guarded expressions and drew the right conclusion. “Your men are loyal to you.”</p><p>Aayla let out a sigh. “Yes.”</p><p>“You want to stay and fight for the Republic?” asked Anakin.</p><p>“The Jedi Order are… I can’t stop being a Jedi.” Her eyes were wide and full of worry. “I was hoping for your advice.”</p><p>“Advice? From Skywalker? You must be desperate General,” Fives snickered. Anakin shoved him.</p><p>“I am desperate,” she said simply, “I am a <em>Jedi</em>. I can’t deny them their freedom, but they’re putting the choice in my hands. I really did try to convince them to go to Onderon before coming here.”</p><p>“Not a chance in hell General,” said Bly.</p><p>Aayla gestured at him helplessly and flopped down in the grass.</p><p>Padmé caught Bly’s eye. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Commander Bly, sir.”</p><p>“Do you <em>want </em>to be a citizen Bly?” she asked.</p><p>He hesitated, “I won’t leave the General.”</p><p>She tried again, “do you want your men to be citizens? To have the same rights and freedoms as everyone else in the galaxy is entitled to?”</p><p>That one came easier to him. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“<em>Vod</em>! We’re not leaving the General either,” objected Cameron.</p><p>“Screw the Order, Aayla. You’ve got your own fan club here,” Anakin laughed.</p><p>She groaned, “Is that what you’ve decided? To just leave?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ugh I should’ve known you’d be no help. Being a Jedi is who I <em>am</em> Anakin.”</p><p>“Why’d you come if you’re not going to take my excellent advice? What would Master Vos say?” Anakin asked, a smirk playing at his lips.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “He would tell the Council where they can go shove their collective-“</p><p>Padmé interrupted, “Master Secura, I understand the difficult position you are in but I need to tell the Queen why there is a Republic General on Naboo.”</p><p>Aayla got to her feet. “Of course, my apologies Speaker Amidala. I can return to the <em>Resolute.”</em></p><p>An idea started to form in Padmé’s mind.</p><p>She looked at Rex, “Captain, I understand from General Slick the five-oh-first are happy to accept our offer?”</p><p>“Yes sir, we will be heading to Onderon shortly.”</p><p>Padmé motioned for them to wait as she approached the Royal Guard to comm the Queen and returned a few minutes later beaming with satisfaction.</p><p>“The Queen would be honoured to host Master Secura and the clone troopers in the Palace.”</p><p>Rex’s eyes lit up and he shouted to the collection of 501<sup>st</sup> troops loitering around, making small talk with the Royal Guard. “Pack up men, we’re moving!”</p><hr/><p>As expected Queen Neeyutnee was very excited by Padmé’s idea.</p><p>“I haven’t had many opportunities to do some proper hosting since being elected. Naboo’s first clone citizens,” she said breathlessly, “we should have a ceremony! And a ball!” Her eyes lit up as she considered the possibilities.</p><p>Padmé helped her arrange for the men to be given rooms in the Palace.</p><p>“We can stay on the ship, it’s no problem sir,” Bly had protested, but Padmé waved away his objections.</p><p>“Naboo is famed for our excellent hospitality, it would not do to turn down such a generous offer.”</p><p>Aayla prodded Bly in the ribs with a Look and accepted the Queen’s offer with grace.</p><p>Some of the troops immediately retired to their plush accommodations, chatting enthusiastically about soft mattresses and excellent water pressure. Others assembled in one of the dining halls, the Palace staff filling up plates and glasses with food and Nubian wine.</p><p>Ahsoka took up a seat opposite Fives and they started to play a card game. It appeared to be part of a long-running tournament. Judging by the piece of flimsi Dogma pulled out as he joined them, the points system was extensive and complex.</p><p>Padmé left Anakin arguing with Aayla with a quick peck on his cheek and commed her parents to assure them that she hadn’t taken off to fight off another invasion.</p><p>When she returned Anakin and Aayla were both holding a glass of wine and looking exasperated by their argument.</p><p>“Look,” Aayla was saying, “the other Jedi won’t get it. It’s a…” she looked at Anakin meaningfully.</p><p>“Tatooine thing,” he said, as Aayla finished, “Ryloth thing,” at the same time.</p><p>“Right,” said Aayla.</p><p>Padmé’s blood started to run cold as she realised it was a shorthand. A code.</p><p>
  <em>A slave thing.</em>
</p><p>As Padawans Aayla and Anakin had gravitated towards each other, finding in the other a kindred spirit. A shared feeling of being out of place. Shared frustration at the limits of what the Jedi Order would or could do.</p><p>As teenagers they holed up in Aayla and Master Vos’s quarters, bravely taking sips of whatever mysterious alcohol they could find in Vos’s room and setting the galaxy to rights. Expounding on how they would become Jedi Knights. How they would free Ryloth. Free Tatooine.</p><p>“I still can’t believe the Jedi would put us in this position,” said Aayla. “And you’ve just decided to leave which I just— it’s my family Anakin. They’re all I have. I can’t remember having another one, not like you.”</p><p>Aayla had been a toddler when she was discovered by then-Padawan Quinlan Vos, her future Master, on a slave ship. The padawan recognising her budding power in the Force, taking her to the Temple. She hardly remembered being a slave, not like how it weighed on Anakin.</p><p>But. If she was really honest with herself. As a Jedi should be. She still envied him. Which a Jedi should not. But on the outside, Anakin, one of the youngest ever Jedi Knights, and human, and male, and a war hero to boot, could pass for a perfect Jedi.</p><p>That’s what people saw when they looked at him.</p><p>When they looked at her, they saw a twi’lek female. A slave. An object. Before they saw a Jedi Knight.</p><p>An error Aayla was always quick to correct, burning cold and terrifying at their bigotry.</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “You have your men. They’ll go with you.”</p><p>Her men. The 327<sup>th</sup>. Commander Bly.</p><p>Who saw her as their General first. Then as a Jedi. And, she really hoped, a friend.</p><p>“But I don’t <em>want</em> them to.” Aayla closed her eyes. “I mean. I do. But I don’t want them to just because I said so. I can’t… being their general, holding their lives in the balance like that, when they have no choice but to do as I order…” She caught Anakin’s gaze. “Is it even different? From being— being a master?”</p><p>Anakin looked down into his glass. “If you don’t want to leave the Jedi then don’t. Tell your men to leave.”</p><p>“They won’t leave if I won’t.”</p><p>“Then they’ll stay with the Republic. It’s their choice.”</p><p>Aayla groaned and buried her head in her hands, her lekku twitching restlessly. “But they’re making it <em>my</em> choice.”</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “They’re loyal to you. What’s the problem?”</p><p>She made an incredulous noise. “That they were bred to be! They were <em>made </em>to serve the Jedi. They were practically brainwashed at Kamino, how is it a real choice to do what I say?”</p><p>Anakin scrunched his nose. It was probably a bad idea to let out the truth of what had happened to the still-considered-missing General Krell. In the end he said, “I don’t think you’re giving them enough credit. They’re not mindless battle droids, they have free will, look at how many are disobeying orders and defecting! They can tell a good general from a bad one. They know when someone is worth following.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be followed,” Aayla said plaintively. “I want them to do what <em>they</em> want.”</p><p>“They want to stay with you,” replied Anakin.</p><p>“But if I stay in the Republic, I’m denying them their freedom!”</p><p>Anakin pulled a face at her.</p><p>“You’re going to tell me to leave again aren’t you,” said Aayla.</p><p>“Hey you said it.”</p><p>That Anakin didn’t see any problem with following someone at the cost of your own freedom, was not a new revelation to Padmé, but it did send an icy cold trickle down her back.</p><p>Aware there was no point in trying to hide her eavesdropping from two Jedi, Padmé sat down next to Anakin and filled up her guests glasses and then their own with more wine.</p><p>“I see you are still struggling with your decision,” said Padmé.</p><p>Aayla nodded. “Yes, milady.”</p><p>Padmé glanced over to where Commander Bly was sitting with some of his troops, and called him over to their table.</p><p>“Generals,” he said gruffly, “Madam Speaker.”</p><p>Padmé smiled at him and gestured for him to sit.</p><p>“Master Secura is worried about her decision to stay a Jedi will depriving be you of the opportunity to be citizens, to be free men. I’d like to hear your perspective,” said Padmé politely.</p><p>He looked unhappily at Aayla as he took a seat. “If the General wants to stay with the Republic then that’s what I’ll do.”</p><p>“But that’s not fair!” Aayla blurted out. “I can’t be the one who decides if you’re free!”</p><p>Bly looked stricken at the hurt expression on his General’s face.</p><p>Aayla took Bly’s hand. “<em>Please</em>, take your freedom. I <em>want</em> you to.”</p><p>“But what about you?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I will <em>not</em> let my decision to be a Jedi chain you to a Republic that will not give you your liberty.”</p><p>“General-.”</p><p>Aayla straightened her back and looked him in the eyes. “If I could order you to, I would, but that would rather defeat the <em>point</em>. Don’t make this any harder than it already is Bly.” Her dark eyes were desperate, pleading.</p><p>He looked down at their joined hands, and back up into her eyes. He gave a shaky nod.</p><p>“Alright,” he said, and glanced at Padmé.</p><p>Padmé smiled widely and swept off to arrange for any of the 327<sup>th</sup> who wished to be a citizen of Naboo to be included in the ceremony.</p><p>Which, as it turned out, buoyed by their General’s encouragement, was all of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is literally just people having a conversation. Plus Bly/Aayla shipping hours??</p><p>Thank you for your comments as always!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Citizens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan arrives at Theed. Soldiers become citizens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé woke early the next day, excited by the prospect of the citizenship ceremony. She made to get out of bed when strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her further towards the middle of the bed.</p><p>“No,” mumbled a grumpy voice into her curly hair. “Stay. Warm.”</p><p>She laughed and rolled over to face Anakin, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.</p><p>“Do I look like a space heater to you?”</p><p>“You look very pretty,” he murmured, eyes still closed from sleep.</p><p>“How could you know? You’re not looking,” she teased.</p><p>Clear blue eyes met hers. “Look at that,” he said with a silly smile, “I was right.”</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes fondly and moved to get out of bed, this time with conviction. There was a knock at her door.</p><p>Sabé was flanked by Typho and Dormé, who had rushed to Theed after hearing about the arrival of the <em>Resolute. </em>Ahsoka bounded into the room after them, and bursted out laughing at the sight of Anakin, sitting up on Padmé’s bed in his underwear and pulling on his old brown Jedi robe.</p><p>He grumbled at her, but made no move to dress further.</p><p>“You’re not doing your reputation any favours dressed like that,” said Sabé.</p><p>“Which reputation is that?” asked Anakin.</p><p>“The one where you’re Padmé’s kept man.”</p><p>He shrugged, “as long as she keeps me.”</p><p>Padmé huffed impatiently. “What is it, Sabé?”</p><p>“The Queen has requested your presence at the Palace. A Republic shuttle dropped into atmo about half an hour ago, this one is also saying they’re a Jedi.”</p><p>“Oh for Shiraya’s sake, are we to receive every Jedi in the galaxy?” she groaned, but dutifully started to get changed. “Ani put on some clothes.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”</p><p>“<em>I </em>think you look very dashing, but the five-oh-first will be at the Palace too.”</p><p>“They’ve seen worse,” scoffed Anakin, but moved off the bed.</p><hr/><p>They made it to the Palace before the shuttle landed, but not by much. Commander Bly was hovering at Aayla’s side, Anakin hovering by Padmé’s, her bodyguards standing only a little further away. Ahsoka was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet nervously.</p><p>A familiar figure exited the shuttle. “Hello there.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan?” Aayla exclaimed in surprise..</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at them grimly. “Aayla, Anakin. You’re both here. Convenient.”</p><p>Padmé stepped forward, cautious at his dour expression. “Obi-Wan. The Queen is busy at present, she has asked me to ascertain why an officer of the Republic is here on Naboo.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked tired. More so than the tinge of sadness and guilt in his eyes, he overwhelmingly just looked tired.</p><p>“I’ve been tasked with bringing General Secura and General Skywalker back to the Temple on Coruscant.”</p><p>“And the troops?” asked Padmé.</p><p>“My mandate does not include them. The Senate is still in gridlock about what to do regarding the clones.”</p><p>Padmé raised an eyebrow. “Shocking,” she deadpanned.</p><p>“And if we don’t go?” asked Anakin.</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “I did point out that I no longer have a battalion and would not stand a chance against two highly skilled Jedi and two battalions of troops, if you decided not to come quietly,” said Obi-Wan. “But we’re rather stretched for resources at the moment. So all I can really do is ask nicely. Will you come back to the Temple?”</p><p>Anakin looked down at his feet. Padmé took his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. Anakin turned to his old Master.</p><p>“I’m sorry Master, I’m not going back. I’m leaving the Jedi.”</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t help the look of disappointment that crept onto his face.</p><p>“To fight for the Separatists?” asked Obi-Wan, “for Dooku?”</p><p>Anakin spluttered, “No! Well not— I—,” and gestured towards Padmé helplessly.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes caught on their joined hands and something in his expression softened.</p><p>“Oh,” said Obi-Wan. He shook his head. “This is terribly cliché of you Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin eyed him warily. “You’re disappointed,” he said.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin, I raised you, I have seen you become a strong Jedi Knight and an excellent Master to Ahsoka and you are leaving it all behind.” His eyes filled with regret. “It’s not you I’m disappointed in. I think I was not ready to be your Master, perhaps if you had a Master who was more experienced, you would not be leaving the Order now.”</p><p>Anakin physically recoiled from his words. “No that’s not true! You were a great Master, Obi-Wan! The best Master I could have wished for! I—.  I just can’t be a Jedi anymore. I love Padmé. I have to be with her.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked a bit uncomfortable as he said, “I—. You’ve met Satine… I know what it’s like to find someone worth leaving the Order for. I understand.”</p><p>Despite herself, Aayla was grinning, having only heard about Master Kenobi’s supposed affair with the Duchess of Mandalore second hand from Anakin.</p><p>“Granted, there wasn’t a galactic war on, and Satine wasn’t the leader of a government the Jedi Order were actively fighting against.” He looked almost amused. “You don’t half do things in the most ridiculous possible way, Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. Aayla let out a graceless snort of laughter.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned his attention to her. “And you Aayla? What are you doing on Naboo?”</p><p>She looked sheepish. “My men wouldn’t leave without me. I came to seek counsel.”</p><p>“From <em>Anakin?”</em></p><p>“Desperate times,” she replied, to Anakin’s exclamation of faux-outrage.</p><p>“Will you return to the Temple?” asked Obi-Wan.</p><p>Aayla hesitated. “No. At least, not yet.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, “well alright then. As you can see all of my attempts at persuasion have been thoroughly unsuccessful.” He didn’t look terribly bothered. “Why are you all in the Palace?”</p><p>Padmé smiled, “we’re giving the five-oh-first and three-twenty-seven a citizenship ceremony on Naboo.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, mulling over the implications of what Padmé just said. He asked to speak to Captain Rex. Commander Bly led them to the Palace hangar where a group of troops were sitting around chatting, splattered in red paint as they added the red dots and lines of the Naboo Queen’s face paint to their helmets.</p><p>Rex was stood by the front of a LAAT, passing Kix a clean brush as he added the final details to the new nose art on their transport. The group stared in astonishment as they took in the detailed depiction of Padmé.</p><p>She was holding a metal saber and wearing the white plastoid chest and arm plates of clone armour, and a billowing white skirt, marred with tears, scorch marks and blaster holes. A shimmering golden halo surrounded her wavy brown curls, and deep brown eyes stared accusingly at the beholder.</p><p>She looked like an angel. Not like a beautiful, ethereal, benevolent creature. But like the angels from the stories of the old gods. The ones that were sent from the heavens to smite evildoers in all their righteous fury.</p><p>Ahsoka’s jaw dropped. Obi-Wan gave Padmé a sideways glance. Padmé flushed in embarrassment. Anakin just looked delighted.</p><p>“<em>Wizard</em>,” said Anakin, drawing the clones’ attention.</p><p>Rex looked at Obi-Wan cautiously. “General,” he said.</p><p>“Captain,” said Obi-Wan. “I need to ask if you have any information on the whereabouts of General Krell. He hasn’t been in contact with the Council since before I left Umbara.”</p><p>Thirty identical nervous expressions turned on Obi-Wan.</p><p>“There was an unfortunate accident, sir,” said Rex.</p><p>Obi-Wan waited patiently for him to continue.</p><p>“It was those huge fuck-off carnivorous plants on Umbara, sir,” said Rex, “General Krell tripped and fell. Right into the mouth, sir. Nothing we could do.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at the Captain suspiciously. “Hm.”</p><p>“A real tragedy, General,” added Kix.</p><p>“Terrible. Shame we couldn’t recover the body, sir,” added Fives.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned his sceptical expression on Anakin. “Is this your understanding of what happened?”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Yep that’s pretty much the way I heard it,” he lied, somewhat unsuccessfully, as Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at him, but didn’t continue his line of questioning.</p><p>“Well,” said Padmé loudly, “we have to get ready for the ceremony, lots to do!” She started to usher them out of the hangar. “You are welcome to stay for the ceremony, Master Kenobi. If you don’t mind watching Republic troops commit high treason.”</p><p>“Sounds delightful,” he replied.</p><hr/><p>The ceremony was as short as it could be with a couple hundred clones swearing in. The Queen was resplendent in a shimmering gown and elaborate golden headdress bedecked with jewels and pearls. She was positively beaming as she accepted each clone as a new citizen.</p><p>Before the ceremony, Padmé had helped Ahsoka and Anakin into formal robes. Blue with gold detailing for Anakin, matching her own gown, and deep burgundy for Ahsoka. Ahsoka grinned as Padmé put as much jewellery as she could manage on the young togruta.</p><p>Padmé had taken their hands and asked if they too would like to join the Naboo. They had accepted joyfully. She beamed proudly as Anakin and Ahsoka swore in alongside the clones.</p><p>Padmé expected Anakin’s voice to be hoarse after cheering for every single trooper from the 501<sup>st</sup> and most of the 327<sup>th</sup> as they stood on the raised platform, reciting the pledge of citizenship, but even after several hours he was full of enthusiasm, bouncing around the room to congratulate his brothers, constantly slipping into shorthand and inside jokes she could never hope to understand.</p><p>Padmé smiled at the scene as she spoke to Obi-Wan in soft tones, constantly filling his plate and glass under the guise of Naboo hospitality. She was certain his robes were hanging looser off his frame than the last time she saw him.</p><p>“Master Secura is still very conflicted about the Jedi,” said Padmé, about as subtly as ever.</p><p>He shrugged, “Aayla needs to make her own choice about whether to remain with the Order.”</p><p>“And you? You are still committed to the Republic?” Her voice was deliberately light for all she was asking the very question he dreaded.</p><p>He crumpled under her scrutiny. “I am committed to the <em>Order. </em>I am a Jedi, Padmé. That hasn’t changed. I’m… frustrated about how close the Order has become to the Senate.”</p><p>She poured more wine into his glass. “Obi-Wan,” she said patiently. “Why don’t you tell me what your mission here actually is.”</p><p>He gave her a startled glance, then smoothed over his expression. “You are far less trusting than you used to be, Padmé. My mission is to bring Anakin and Aayla back to the Temple.”</p><p>“Aayla went AWOL with her battalion who have deserted from the GAR. Anakin vanished and has become a citizen of a Separatist-allied planet alongside his defecting battalion. You think I believe the Council sent you here to <em>ask nicely</em>?”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked and exhaled slowly. “The Council didn’t want to make any moves until the Senate makes its decision. Then,” he grumbled, “Admiral Tarkin decided he was going to stick his nose in. I am supposed to take them both into custody, to stand trial for treason.”</p><p>Padmé stared at him. “But you’re not going to.”</p><p>“I could not if I wanted to,” he replied, gesturing at Aayla and Anakin. Who were standing in the middle of a room full of their troops.</p><p>“And you don’t want to? By all accounts they <em>have</em> committed treason against the Republic.”</p><p>Obi-Wan took a long drink of wine, finishing his glass. Then he filled his glass up to the top and drained it again. Padmé watched in bemusement, and increasingly, in concern.</p><p>“No,” he said shortly. “I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell the Council?” she asked.</p><p>“Eventually.”</p><p>Padmé hid a smile behind her glass as she took a sip. Anakin approached their table, a flush high on his cheeks, from wine or exertion. He gave Padmé a shy smile.</p><p>“Would you like to dance, my lady?” Anakin asked, offering his hand.</p><p>Padmé face lit up in excitement and she took Anakin’s hand, allowing him to lead her to the centre of the room. Serenely ignoring the catcalls from most of the 501<sup>st</sup>, as well as Aayla and Ahsoka, she gazed up at him as he spun her around the room, not taking their eyes off each other once.</p><hr/><p>As the celebration wound down, at the point most of the celebrants were too drunk to stand, Padmé, her entourage and houseguests started to ready themselves to leave. Padmé pointedly took the speeder fob off Anakin, and handed it to Sabé, ignoring his protests.  </p><p>Dormé rushed over to them, panicked. “My lady, we have to leave for Raxus immediately.”</p><p>“What happened?” asked Padmé, immediately pulling on her coat and heading for the exit.</p><p>“The Senate just passed a resolution. Chancellor Palpatine is going to Raxus to discuss a peace treaty. With you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sure ol’ Sidious has good intentions...</p><p>There’s so much drinking in this fic and it’s never relevant to the plot. People in politics drink a lot, idk what to tell you.</p><p>Did anyone else see the LAAT nose art for the Bad Batch and think cool but give Padmé a sword,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Treaty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chancellor Palpatine presents Padmé with a peace treaty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé’s fingers tapped anxiously on her desk in the Speaker’s office. The Chancellor had arrived on Raxus. Anakin and Ahsoka had to be forcibly removed from her office by Captain Typho, both protesting the entire way.</p><p>“I’m not sure former Jedi Generals and Commanders for the Republic are necessary, or helpful, to peace talks,” Padmé told them. “It will be fine,” she added, at their worried expressions.</p><p>They had left Naboo in a hurry, with strict instructions to Commander Bly and Captain Rex to get to the rendezvous on Onderon, with any troops who wanted to join.</p><p>Padmé could hear the sounds of many footsteps approaching her office and steeled her nerves. She pushed down the ominous feeling in her gut and stood up as Chancellor Palpatine entered, flanked by two of his personal guard.</p><p>“Padmé,” he said, with a thin smile.</p><p>“Chancellor Palpatine,” she replied stiffly. “Please sit.”</p><p>“No pleasantries?” Palpatine asked. “How very uncivil of you, Speaker Amidala. We are after all, old friends.”</p><p>“We have known each other a long time,” she conceded.</p><p><em>We have never been friends you creepy manipulative power hungry asshole. Twelve year old girls don’t make </em>friends <em>with powerful old men.</em></p><p><em>Keep it together Naberrie, </em>she thought, pushing down the flare of anger as he took a seat opposite her.</p><p>“The Republic Senate passed a resolution,” he said. “To present to the Separatist Parliament a peace treaty. Your little trick with the clones has everyone quite on edge.”</p><p>“It’s not a trick,” she replied, “the clones are <em>people</em>. The Republic are keeping them as slaves, and they deserve to be free, to be citizens. No matter who wins this war.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” said Palpatine with an unpleasant smile. He passed her a datapad. “Here is the proposed treaty.”</p><p>Padmé took it cautiously, giving the Chancellor a suspicious glance.</p><p>“No treaty was passed by the Senate.” She might have been on recess but that didn’t mean she was entirely out of the loop.</p><p>“It was decided by the Senate, that for the sake of expedience, the details be left to the executive office. I’m sure your Parliament will find the terms quite satisfactory.”</p><p>“You mean they left it to <em>you.</em> Is there not even a semblance of democracy left in the Senate? You are a dictator in all but name,” said Padmé.</p><p>But as she scrolled through the contents of the data pad she found it hard to disagree with his statement. It was almost everything the Separatist delegates could want.</p><p>The treaty had the Republic recognising the Confederation of Independent Systems as sovereign, as well as the planets they had treaties with, even Ryloth. It provided for trade agreements on favourable terms for a lot of the Separatist planets.</p><p>She felt a knot of dread settle in her stomach as she waited for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve known you a very long time indeed.</em>
</p><p>“I expect General Grievous to stand down his droid army immediately, of course,” the Chancellor was saying.</p><p>Blood started pounding in her ears as she flicked through the datapad looking for any mention of—</p><p>
  <em>“Article 13 – Clone Trooper Reacquisition”</em>
</p><p>Her eyes grew wide as she read.</p><p>
  <em>All clone units to in Separatist space to be relinquished to Republic control… returned to the facility on Kamino… agree to revoke citizenship from the CIS or any of its member systems.</em>
</p><p>“What are you planning to do with the clones?” asked Padmé, jutting her chin out, concentrating on keeping her face carefully blank.</p><p>“They are to be returned to Kamino for reconditioning. Those who cannot be made loyal to the Republic… well I’m sure the brilliant minds on Kamino can find some use for the biological material.”</p><p>He looked almost amused. She felt sick.</p><p>“This is unacceptable,” she said.</p><p>“It is nonnegotiable I am afraid,” he said mildly, “the Kaminoans were quite insistent.”</p><p>“I will not sign this treaty,” said Padmé.</p><p>He leaned towards her. His eyes were cold, emotionless.</p><p>
  <em>How did I never notice?</em>
</p><p>“That, Speaker Amidala, is not up to you. As you well know. This treaty must go through your Parliament.”</p><p><em>Parliament. </em>There wasn’t a chance in the known universe that Parliament would reject this treaty. Not for the clones. Most of the delegates still saw the clones as flesh droids, merely tolerating Padmé’s initiatives as a means to end the war. And those who were sympathetic to the clones’ plight, their first concern would be the planets they represented. Their priority would be ending the war.</p><p>But she was the Speaker of Parliament. She could control what motions came to the floor of the chamber. She could refuse to let Parliament vote on it.</p><p>Far, far too late she realised. <em>It’s a trap.</em></p><p>“I will not put this treaty on the floor,” she said at last.</p><p>Palpatine looked smug. Padmé wanted to vault over the desk and wrap her hands around his throat.</p><p>“My, my, Padmé. I thought you valued democracy above all things. To reject a peace treaty without legislative oversight, it’s terribly <em>dictatorial </em>of you.”</p><p>A small whisper of doubt crept into her mind.</p><p>
  <em>What will it be? A tyrant or a slaver?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>She took a long breath in.</p><p>“I don’t know what bastardisation of democracy you believe in,” Padmé replied, hands clenched into fists, ice in her veins. “But mine does not permit slavery. I cannot put this treaty on the floor because it asks my government to relinquish something that does not belong to it. The clones’ freedom is not ours to sell, their lives are not a bargaining chip I can trade away.”</p><p>“You would continue a war, in which millions have died, and will continue to die. Prolonging the suffering of our people on Naboo, for mere clones?”</p><p>
  <em>There is no cost-benefit analysis that could ever justify slavery you vile piece of shit. You are a disgrace to Naboo.</em>
</p><p>“They are sentients. They are human,” said Padmé calmly. “Their freedom is an inalienable right. It is not to be bought, bartered for or voted on.” She rose to her feet, a clear sign of dismissal. “But I <em>will</em> fight for it.”</p><p>Palpatine stood, something unnervingly like satisfaction in his gaze.</p><p>“We will see,” he said. He turned on his heel and walked out of her office.</p><p>The second the Chancellor left, Padmé fell back hard into her chair, letting out a shaky breath and flexing her trembling hands.</p><p>
  <em>Way to go Naberrie. You’re all screwed.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heads I win, tails you lose, is Sidious’s favourite game</p><p>Please consider: Sheev can straight up read minds. Padmés internal dialogue isn’t as private as she thinks.</p><p>As always your comments and kudos make my heart super happy! Thank you v v much!</p><p>I'm <a href="https://untilenglandisnomore.tumblr.com">here</a> on tumblr, feel free to say hi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Prison [Redux]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé gets arrested.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé waited in her office to be arrested. As she waited, she watched a holo of Chancellor Palpatine elaborating on how the terrible and corrupt Separatist authoritarian leader, Speaker Amidala, rejected his peace treaty out of hand. He was describing how the Separatists are hell bent on war and the Republic have no choice but to redouble the war effort when Padmé snapped the holoprojector off aggressively.</p><p>It had been a pretty terrible day and a half. Parliament had summarily held a vote of no-confidence in her as Speaker. Dooku had announced that morning that the Separatist Council found her guilty of treason.</p><p>Hence, awaiting arrest.</p><hr/><p>When she told her friends what was in Palpatine’s treaty they were angry and horrified.</p><p>Ahsoka had gasped in shock. Shock turned to outrage and then determination settled on her face and she rested her hands on her ‘saber hilts on her belt, fire in her eyes.</p><p>Anakin had said nothing, and walked out of Padmé’s office.</p><p>He did not return for several hours, while Padmé was sick with worry.</p><p>When he returned, his expression mirrored Ahsoka’s.</p><p>“We’ve got to stop him,” said Anakin.</p><p>“We will,” said Padmé.</p><p>The announcement of her impending imprisonment somehow caused a much more dramatic reaction.</p><p>“We have to go!” Anakin urged. “You have to leave before they come to arrest you!”</p><p>Sabé had agreed loudly. “For once Skywalker is one hundred percent correct. You have to leave immediately milady.”</p><p>“No,” said Padmé. “Where would I go? I’m wanted in Republic space, in the CIS, in Hutt Space. Going home would just put everyone on Naboo in danger. This is it. I’m going to prison.”</p><p>“So you’re just giving up?” shouted Sabé.</p><p>“Padmé you can’t! They’ll kill you,” Anakin moved into her space, gently placing a hand on her cheek. “I can’t lose you,” he whispered.</p><p>She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, committing to memory how it felt to have him so close to her. His smell, his warmth. The way the tension seeped out of her muscles every time he held her.</p><p>She wasn’t exactly expecting Dooku to let her off with community service. Padmé knew what she was agreeing to. She was going to be executed.</p><p>For a second she allowed herself to feel regret for what she giving up.</p><p>Padmé opened her eyes. She looked deeply into Anakin’s eyes and took his hand in hers.</p><p>“This is more important than me. I need you to go to Onderon, to make sure the clones get to safety. Parliament may turn on them now, use them as bargaining chips. They cannot become slaves again.” She gripped his hands tightly and looked around the room. “Please, go now, before Dooku’s people come,” she begged.</p><p>“But what about you?” cried Ahsoka.</p><p>“I made my decision,” said Padmé, “I have to face the consequences. I can’t hide from the entire galaxy. This is a distraction from what needs to be done.”</p><p>Anakin had protested over and over until Padmé looked at him, beautiful brown eyes filled with desperation. “Please, Ani,” she said quietly. “I need you to do this for me.”</p><p>He had left her with a searing kiss and a promise. She gave him a hopeful smile, but it felt false and her heart ached as Anakin, Ahsoka, and her handmaidens, left for Onderon.</p><hr/><p>So she waited.</p><p>She smoothed down the skirts of her thick, red embroidered dress, stilling for a moment and then pulling out a small vibroblade from one of the dress’s hidden pockets. She let out a small sigh as she put it in a desk drawer. She had pointedly removed any weapons when she got dressed, so someone had to have put it on her person since.</p><p>Her money was on Sabé, in a well-meaning attempt to improve her chances. Or possibly Anakin. He would have had the opportunity.</p><p>Battle droids might be, on the whole, a bit dim, but Padmé was sure with Dooku involved she wouldn’t get away with hidden weapons.</p><p>Which also ruled out most of her hair accessories, so she had it pulled into a simple bun at the nape of her neck.</p><p>She could hear the tell-tale sounds of clankers approaching her office.</p><p>To her surprise, Dooku himself entered, flanked by two tactical droids. She was almost flattered.</p><p>“Doing your own dirty work, Count?” she asked. “How unlike you.”</p><p>“Lady Amidala,” he said coolly, “I am arresting you for treason against the Confederacy of Independent Systems.”</p><p>“On whose authority?” she asked.</p><p>“The Separatist Council have decreed your interference in the war a military matter. They will decide your sentence.”</p><p>“And when I can expect a trial?” she asked. With malice, rather than any hope.</p><p>“I wouldn’t hold your breath,” he sneered. “You will await our ruling in custody.”</p><p><em>Sounds about right. </em>He was, at least, consistent. She’d take his open contempt over Palpatine’s two-faced civility any day.</p><p>Dooku took her to the prison personally.</p><p><em>He must have tired of delegating </em>thought Padmé, as she sat quietly on the transport to prison, stewing in her anger, fear and regret.</p><p>And slowly encroaching into her thoughts, as Dooku escorted her to her cell, confusion and suspicion.</p><p>“We can win the war,” Padmé said at last. “We have the Republic dead to rights. More clone battalions will follow and the Republic will no longer have an army to fight with. The CIS can push for a surrender on our terms, without selling the clones back in to slavery!”</p><p>“The Chancellor has withdrawn his treaty, the war will continue. Now you are powerless, your little pet project can come to an end. It has been quite the inconvenience.”</p><p>She stared at him in disbelief. “I just don’t understand! It’s like you don’t even care about winning the war!”</p><p>Realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.</p><p>“You don’t care about winning the war.”</p><p>Dooku sniffed haughtily. “You do not even know what it is you do not understand.”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me,” she said, sitting down on the bench in her cell. He looked a little incredulous.</p><p>Padmé shrugged. “It is only you and me here Count. You need not mince words. The Council will sentence me to execution. I sit here on death row. What’s the harm in telling me?”</p><p>He seemed almost amused at her wheedling for answers.</p><p>“Very well. I will answer one question.”</p><p>“What is the point of this war? What are you hoping to achieve?”</p><p>His expression was cold and contemptuous as he said, “the destruction of the Jedi.”</p><p>
  <em>That. Does not clear things up.</em>
</p><p>“I will see you when the Council makes its decision,” said Dooku. He turned on his heel and left the prison, Padmé’s cell door slamming behind him.</p><p>Padmé curled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees, sitting in the dark, dank cell with only her thoughts to keep her company.</p><p>
  <em>The Jedi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sith.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryloth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naboo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Malevolence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castell.</em>
</p><p>She felt as though she was staring at a tapestry, her nose pressed right up against it so she could not see the whole picture. After half an hour she was ready to start hitting her head against a wall in frustration. She tried to focus on the here and now. Which was not much clearer.</p><p>
  <em>The war could have been over. But the clones would be slaves. Their lives are not to be bargained for. I made the right choice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’m going to die for it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But they will be free.</em>
</p><p>The thought made her reminisce the joy in the air of the citizenship ceremony and the ball after. The brilliant light in the eyes of clones, well-rested and fed, a little bit tipsy, and <em>free</em>.</p><hr/><p>It was late in the evening in Theed Palace. Padmé had returned to her seat next to Obi-Wan, after dancing with Anakin, then Fives, Rex, Ahsoka, Anakin again, Aayla, Cameron and then Anakin didn’t let go of her for several dances.</p><p>Ahsoka and Dogma approached Padmé where she was coaxing Obi-Wan into taking a shot of a lethal-looking Alderaanian liqueur. She smiled up at them.</p><p>“Ahsoka! Are you enjoying yourselves?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah it’s great!” said Ahsoka, “we were reading this… uh… pamphlet.” She waved a flimsi book. It was a copy of Naboo’s constitution. “It says that citizens can vote. Does that mean us too?”</p><p>“Of course!” Padmé replied.</p><p>“But, sir,” Dogma said, “we don’t live on Naboo.”</p><p>Padmé waved a hand airily, “we had to put an address on the documentation, so you’re registered at the barracks for the Royal Guard. Except you, Ahsoka, and Anakin, I put my parents house, I hope that alright?”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, looking a little shocked but mostly pleased.</p><p>“You’ll have to register again if you move,” she said to them.</p><p>“We can move? Like live on Naboo… for real?” asked Dogma.</p><p>Their conversation had caught the interest of several other clones, who were watching curiously.</p><p>“Well yes,” Padmé said, puzzled. “You’re citizens of Naboo.” She took a sip of wine. “The Lake Country is especially lovely, if you prefer the countryside.”</p><p>“But like… after the war right?” asked Dogma cautiously.</p><p>“If you decide to continue to fight.”</p><p>“But that was the deal? We have to fight to be citizens?”</p><p>“You are already citizens,” she said, “and Naboo doesn’t have a draft. Neither does Onderon. There is no legal obligation for you to fight.” Padmé looked a little uncomfortable. “But the whole plan to end the war will work better if at least <em>some</em> of you choose to fight.”</p><p>Dogma nodded at her, and walked off to talk to his brothers, somewhat baffled by this new information.</p><p>“So I can vote for the Queen?” asked Ahsoka.</p><p>“When you reach your majority, yes,” said Padmé, “there is also the planetary Legislative Assembly, as well regional assemblies to vote for.”</p><p>Ahsoka considered this thoughtfully, whilst attempting to sneak a sip of Padmé’s wine. Obi-Wan flicked his wrist and the glass floated out of Ahsoka’s hand and back on to the table. Padmé laughed and shook her head.</p><p>“It would be similar if you were on Coruscant, surely? The Jedi must vote in the elections there right?” Padmé asked Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Hmm?” asked Obi-Wan, “oh I don’t vote. Jedi are politically neutral.”</p><p><em>“As Jedi.</em> But you’re also citizens of Coruscant. You’re entitled to have a say on how it’s run.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “I spend a lot of time off planet.”</p><p>“That is <em>so </em>not the point!” Padmé exclaimed, looking around in outrage, “you don’t <em>vote</em>?”</p><p>Anakin had been crossing the room to approach their table. At Padmé’s raised voice and indignant expression he stopped and started to back away, hoping to get away unnoticed.</p><p>Padmé fixed her gaze on him. “Ani?”</p><p>His shoulders slumped in defeat. “There haven’t been any elections since the war,” he protested.</p><p>“There was one the year before!” said Padmé huffing in exasperation. She turned her attention back to Ahsoka to impress upon the teenager the importance of voting with singular determination.</p><hr/><p>In the windowless cell, Padmé was struggling to keep track of time. Based on how often the prison droid brought her meals, she would hazard a guess that it had been nearly a week.</p><p>She had been going over the same thoughts over and over in her head.</p><p>She thought of the afternoon the day General Secura and the troops arrived on Naboo. When she returned to her parents house, her thoughts still on Anakin and Aayla’s conversation, she was immediately ambushed by her sister.</p><p>Sola made them both a cup of tea while she chatted.</p><p>“I think Mum and Dad are thinking of moving back to the country. Dad said Theed is too exciting for people his age,” Sola rolled her eyes, handing Padmé her tea. “I’m not sure if I should stay here,” Sola mused, “Theed has better schools but it might be nice to raise the girls in the country, like when we were little.”</p><p>Sola looked at her sister expectantly, awaiting input. Padmé felt her eyes fill with tears. The quiet mundanity of the conversation was a profound contrast to how she had spent her day.</p><p>“Padmé?” Sola furrowed her brow at the tears streaming down her face. She placed a concerned hand across Padmé’s back.</p><p>
  <em>This is what I’m fighting for. </em>
</p><p>Padmé’s thoughts drifted to Cut and Suu Lawquane and their children.</p><p>
  <em>This is what everyone deserves. To worry about the benign, not whether they will be arrested, or killed. Not fleeing their home on a slave ship for the crime of being born property.</em>
</p><p>Padmé had wiped the tears from her face. “Sorry, it’s been <em>a day</em>.”</p><p>Sola gave her a comforting smile. “Come on, I’m going to get you drunk and paint your nails.”</p><p>She tugged her sister out of the room, a grin appearing on Padmé’s red, tear-streaked face.</p><hr/><p>Padmé fiddled with the embroidery on the hem of her dress. It had become dirtied from the general grime of the cell.</p><p>The waiting was excruciating.</p><p>
  <em>Is Dooku doing this for a reason or just to increase my suffering?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What does he even want?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The destruction of the Jedi. Apparently. Because he’s a Sith.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Sith Apprentice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The apprentice has a Master. In the Senate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dooku is working with someone in the Senate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone in the Republic Senate is working with Dooku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are sharing information. Like the location of my ship unknowingly carrying weapons plans to Castell. Or the coordinates of the Malevolence during a dog fight. The presence of the Jedi and the 501<sup>st</sup> on Ryloth. Known only by the Jedi Council. Who report to the Chancellor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Chancellor. Who offered Padmé a treaty she would never choose to accept.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Palpatine is Darth Sidious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was behind the invasion of Naboo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To manipulate me into calling for a vote of no confidence. To manipulate the Senate into electing him Chancellor.</em>
</p><p>The intense shock of her realisation mixed with the relief at finally having solved the puzzle that had constantly niggled at the back of her mind left her utterly exhausted and she fell asleep on the cell bench.</p><hr/><p>Light spilled into the cell as the door opened.</p><p>Standing in the doorway was a clone trooper, his helmet painted with the Queen’s makeup.</p><p>Padmé had a sinking feeling in her gut.</p><p>
  <em>Dooku found them? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sent my own troops to kill me. Harsh.</em>
</p><p>She lifted her head from where she had been resting it on her hands as she slept and sat up.</p><p>She took a deep breath in and gathered what remained of her courage.</p><p>
  <em>It’s time.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Padmé, probably: going to prison is no excuse to be unfashionable</p><p>I just get big non-voter vibes from Obi-Wan... scrap that he’s probably the type to go in to spoil his ballot with some scathing remark...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prison break 2.0</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé got to her feet, eyeing the clone suspiciously. Something was off.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you a little short for a clone trooper?”</p>
<p>They took off their helmet, revealing Ahsoka grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“We’re here to rescue you!”</p>
<p>“Ahsoka!” Padmé gasped, rushing to embrace her. She stood back, her hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders. “But you should not have come. Dooku, the clones—.”</p>
<p>“There’s been a change of plans, sir,” said a familiar voice outside her cell. She grinned as she met Slick in the corridor.</p>
<p>“General,” said Padmé, “what’s happened?”</p>
<p>“We decided to save your <em>shebs </em>this time. Right now we’ve got to go,” said Slick, gesturing with his blaster.</p>
<p><em>Right</em>. <em>Prison break. </em>Padmé looked down, doubtfully at the floor-length, heavy ornate dress she had decided to wear, however many days ago.</p>
<p>Ahsoka seemed to read her mind as she lit her twin sabers, neatly slicing off Padmé’s dress skirt at the knees in one swift stroke. Padmé studied the charred hem for a second and then nodded approvingly.</p>
<p>“Here.” Ahsoka handed Padmé her shoto blade.</p>
<p>Padmé hesitated, feeling the weight of the lightsaber hilt in her palm.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” she asked.</p>
<p>Ahsoka shrugged. “There was an <em>incident</em>,” she looked meaningfully at Slick, “with our other blaster.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to use this,” protested Padmé.</p>
<p>“Laser end goes in the other guy,” said Ahsoka, and bounded off down the corridor, Padmé and Slick following behind.</p>
<p>They encountered a few prison droids on their way out, not enough to suggest they had triggered any alarms. Ahsoka was a whirlwind of green light and agility, bouncing off the walls and slicing through droids several at a time.</p>
<p>Padmé exhaled and adjusted her grip on the saber hilt. She grasped it with two hands and swung, putting all the force of her body behind it, like she was wielding an axe, demolishing the nearest droid.</p>
<p>Slick shot her an appraising glance as he gave Ahsoka cover fire. They made quick work of the remaining droids, leaving the prison into a large airfield. It was crawling with a lot more droids.</p>
<p>The battle droids were engaged in firefight with a smattering of clones who were covering the exit to the prison. In the middle was Anakin, deflecting blast shots away from the group in a blur of blue light.</p>
<p>“What the fuck happened to the extraction plan?” shouted Slick.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” replied Jesse as he returned fire, backing up to the prison door, “the usual.”</p>
<p>“Get to the pipes!” called Anakin. “I’ve got an idea.” He turned around to look at them and stopped in his tracks. His mouth fell open as he took in the sight of Padmé, his eyes flickering from her face, matted, flyaway hair stuck to her cheeks, to the skirt hacked off at the knees, exposing her legs. Then his eyes caught on the lightsaber in her hand.</p>
<p>“Um,” said Anakin. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>Padmé hesitated for a second, suddenly very aware that she had been wearing the same clothes for a number of days, and had not showered or brushed her teeth in that time.</p>
<p>Anakin had no such reservations, rushing towards her, wrapping one hand around her waist and drawing her in while he continued to deflect blaster bolts with his other arm. Padmé allowed herself a second to melt into his embrace.</p>
<p>“Uh guys,” shouted Ahsoka, gesturing urgently, “pipes! Let’s go!”</p>
<p>Anakin broke away, grabbing Padmé’s hand and started to sprint towards the pipes. Padmé handed Ahsoka back her lightsaber and she and Anakin cut a hole in the pipes. They covered the clones, deflecting fire as they jumped into the sewage pipe. Anakin jumped in last, after using the Force to gently lower Padmé into the pipe.</p>
<p>“Rex!” Anakin huffed into his commlink as he ran, “change of plans, get the ship to the north opening of the sewage line.”</p>
<p>Static rang through the comm and then, “copy that, sir, I’ve pinged your location.”</p>
<p>The group made their way through the winding maze quickly and quietly, eventually stopping at the exit where the end of the pipe dropped off sharply.</p>
<p>“Rex, ETA?” asked Anakin.</p>
<p>“60 seconds, General.”</p>
<p>As the ship came to a hover outside the entrance they jumped aboard. Padmé leapt into the ship and was immediately swamped by the scent of Naboo lilies as Sabé wrapped her in her arms.</p>
<p>Sabé held her tightly for several minutes and then shoved her back.</p>
<p>“Stop doing stupid things!” Sabé grumbled. Padmé smiled at her.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.”</p>
<p>Padmé put her game face on and headed to the cockpit, Anakin on her heels.</p>
<p>“Where are we going Captain?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Got one more pickup, sir,” Rex replied, steering the plane out of the prison complex across the capitol of Raxus, towards Parliament. Specifically, Dooku’s accommodation.</p>
<p>“Pickup?” asked Padmé.</p>
<p>“Someone’s gonna need to get the door,” Rex said into the shipboard comms.</p>
<p>They heard the soft hiss of the hydraulic door opening and a loud thump of something slamming into the ship walls.</p>
<p>Padmé and Anakin hurried back to the deck, but they could only see a group of clones looking confused and an exasperated Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Padmé stared at the scene with a puzzled expression, she opened her mouth but was interrupted by a familiar drawl.</p>
<p>“Princess. You’re alive.”</p>
<p>Padmé frowned into the empty space Ventress’s voice came from.</p>
<p>“Asajj?” she asked.</p>
<p>“What happened?” asked Anakin.</p>
<p>“We failed,” Ventress replied shortly. “Dooku is too powerful. He still lives.”</p>
<p>“Who’s we?” asked Padmé, looking around as if to uncover more former Sith assassins on the ship, “how are you invisible?”</p>
<p>“Magick,” replied Ventress. “It will wear off. My sisters got away, they will return to Dathomir and report back to Mother Talzin.”</p>
<p>Padmé blinked slowly as she took in the torrent of information.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she said.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have so many questions.</em>
</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” asked Padmé.</p>
<p>“Mandalore.”</p>
<p>Padmé pulled a face. “Really? Satine won’t like that.”</p>
<p>“It was her idea!” piped up Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Anakin gave Padmé a soft smile. “Don’t worry,” he said, “it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Padmé stepped into the small shipboard room, towel wrapped around her, hair still damp from the refresher. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she jumped a foot in the air when she noticed Anakin hovering in the middle of her room.</p>
<p>“I brought dinner,” he said, when he had regained his senses from the sight of Padmé in only a towel. He gestured abruptly to where two meals were laid out on the small table in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>Padmé smiled at him and stretched onto the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>She turned to grab the bag of clothes that Sabé had brought along. Padmé had given Sabé an incredulous look at her packing such a thing for a rescue mission, but she was quietly thrilled.</p>
<p>She pulled on a soft light cotton dress, Anakin wordlessly approaching to fasten the clasps on the back. He pressed soft kisses to the curve of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. As he fastened the last clasp he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p>
<p>“You can’t do that again,” he murmured into her ear. “I can’t lose you. Please Padmé.”</p>
<p>She broke out of his embrace to turn and meet his eyes, cupping his face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Ani, I—,” she started, but the words wouldn’t come, only a desperate sob escaping her lips, her hands dropping to his chest.</p>
<p>Anakin’s expression was stricken with worry and he held her close, cradling her head against his chest as her whole body wracked with sobs, tears streaming down her face and soaking into his shirt.</p>
<p>He bowed his head to rest it on top of hers, mumbling comforting sounds into her hair.</p>
<p>She took some steadying breaths in and looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Ani I—. I realised. We might not make it through this war,” her voice trembled dangerously. “I could lose you.”</p>
<p>He shook his head fiercely. “I won’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>She scrunched her eyes shut. “Not everything is in your control Ani.”</p>
<p>He tilted her head up gently. “I will always come back to you. I will keep you safe. I will always rescue you. I promise.”</p>
<p>A ghost of a smile twitched at her lips. “You do have a pretty good track record.” But the worried creases in her forehead remained.</p>
<p>Anakin tugged her over to the table. “The food will get cold,” he said, and spent the meal diligently trying to Padmé smile, his whole face lighting up when he made her laugh.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Padmé felt an anxious knot of worry in her gut as they entered Mandalorian airspace. Despite Ahsoka’s (and Anakin, Slick and Sabé’s) assurances that they were welcome, she couldn’t quite fight the feeling of foreboding washing over her.</p>
<p>She stepped off the ship, first taking in Satine, who looked both relieved and annoyed as she saw Padmé.</p>
<p><em>The good news is I don’t think her annoyance is my fault,</em> thought Padmé, noticing the company waiting with Satine in the airfield outside the Palace.</p>
<p>Padmé’s eyes flickered over the expectant gazes of Obi-Wan, Aayla, Bail and Master Windu.</p>
<p>And hundreds of battalions of clone troopers, milling around the airfield, looking curiously at the scene.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not sure I want to know the bad news.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes the only reason Ahsoka is wearing clone armour is so I could quote ANH. Where do her lekku fit? No idea.</p>
<p>Padmé has had a tough time I thought she deserved a good cry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Mandalore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One damn revelation after another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Clones troopers on Mandalore? </em>
</p><p>Satine didn’t look happy exactly, but she wasn’t vibrating with anger the way Padmé would expect her to, with thousands of soldiers on her planet.</p><p>Padmé noticed some of Slick’s battalion among them, the distinctive red paint drawing her eye.</p><p>“Are these our troops?” she asked her General.</p><p>Slick nodded. “Bonteri and I decided to move them from Onderon. We didn’t want anyone in Separatist space if Parliament decided to agree to Palpatine’s demands.”</p><p>Padmé looked at Satine sceptically. “You agreed to this?”</p><p>“I don’t love it,” said Satine. “But they’re <em>refugees.</em> Escaping <em>slavery</em>. It’s our duty.”</p><p>“She did confiscate all our weapons as a condition of asylum,” said Slick.</p><p>Satine responded to that with a challenging tilt of her chin. Padmé hid a pleased smile behind her dress sleeve.</p><p>Her gaze was dragged from the Duchess as Bail took several long strides forward, stopping just short of Padmé. His face was lined with worry, the corners of his mouth turned down.</p><p>“Bail,” she said, apprehensively.</p><p>“Thank the Force you’re alive!” he said finally, his voice full with sincerity.</p><p>Padmé felt a weight lift from her shoulders, her heart seeming lighter at his genuine concern and the relieved shine in his eyes.</p><p>“Bail,” she repeated, more confident this time, “it’s good to see you.” But her eyes flickered from Bail to the Jedi to the clones. “What’s going on?”</p><p>If she didn’t know better, she’d almost think Bail looked nervous. But he never looked nervous.</p><p>“Circumstances have… demanded a different approach to the war,” offered Bail.</p><p><em>Circumstances?</em> Padmé started to ask, aware of Anakin and Ahsoka stepping off the ship behind her. They were both regarding Master Windu with caution. Ahsoka gave Obi-Wan and Aayla a small wave upon noticing them.</p><p>Then Ventress, visible at last, slunk off the ship, and in a split second Master Windu was bathed in purple light, Ventress reacting almost as fast, twin red sabers lit in hand.</p><p>The first to move, however, was Satine, standing toe-to-toe with the Master of the Order with fearless abandon. Her sudden presence caused him to startle and his grip on his saber to loosen. Satine took advantage, snatching it out of his hand.</p><p>Mace stared at her like she had lost her mind. “Your Grace, that woman is a Sith.”</p><p>“She is an<em> ally</em>,” said Satine, crossing her arms and placing her body between Mace and Ventress, much like Padmé, Anakin and Ahsoka had done. “And I’m taking this. The rules are the same for everyone.” She gave him the imperious stare of a headteacher admonishing a student.</p><p>“Sith don’t stop being Sith,” said Mace. “Once you accept the Dark it dominates forever.”</p><p>Mace glanced at Obi-Wan. He gave a small shrug.</p><p>“Ventress has a vested interest in defeating Dooku,” said Obi-Wan. “Revenge is a powerful motivator.”</p><p>At a sharp look from Padmé, Ventress snarled at the Jedi but sheathed her ‘sabers.</p><p>Padmé regarded Master Windu suspiciously.</p><p>“Are you here to arrest Anakin?” she asked.</p><p>Mace looked taken aback by the question. “It’s not a priority.”</p><p>“Then why—?”</p><p>“We will discuss this at the Palace,” Satine interrupted, turning on her heel and sweeping towards a speeder before anyone could respond.</p><hr/><p>“So what would you call this room, Your Grace?” asked Obi-Wan, as they gathered around a large circular table in the old war council chamber.</p><p>Satine shot him a glare. “It’s a meeting room.”</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed noncommittally causing Satine’s scowl to deepen.</p><p>Padmé tapped on the table anxiously. “Someone tell me what is going on!”</p><p>Bail glanced at Obi-Wan, who turned to Mace.</p><p>Mace inhaled sharply. “The GAR have turned on the Republic.”</p><p>Padmé’s eyes widened. “More battalions have defected?” She turned to Slick, who looked equally puzzled. “Which ones?”</p><p>Mace shook his head. “Not more battalions. All of them. The entire army.”</p><p>
  <em>The entire army.</em>
</p><p>Padmé took in the tense way Obi-Wan was holding his shoulders, the tight clench in Mace’s fingers.</p><p>Bail was sever as he added, “it’s not exactly accurate to say they’ve defected. They haven’t declared allegiance to the Separatists. But they are refusing to fight for the Republic. It’s more like a strike.”</p><p>“Except striking workers don’t tend to take entire planets hostage,” said Mace.</p><p><em>Hostage?</em> Padmé blinked slowly.</p><p>“The clones, mostly cadets, have taken over the facility at Kamino. They have the Kaminoans that were on base in custody,” explained Obi-Wan.</p><p>“<em>Wizard,” </em>breathed Padmé, causing Ahsoka to snort in laughter and Anakin to crack a delighted grin.</p><p>The Jedi and the Senator did not look remotely amused.</p><p>“The Coruscant Guard have the entire planet on lockdown,” said Bail, “all comms to the planet are blocked, we can’t get in contact with the Senate or the Jedi Council. If we weren’t off planet when it happened, we’d be stuck too.”</p><p>“But why now?” asked Anakin. “What changed?”</p><p>Bail looked a little chagrined. “Mon and I may have made a slight miscalculation. We uncovered a copy of Palpatine’s treaty and presented it to the Senate. As it turns out the Senate were not who we needed to be concerned about.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>The news of the Republic’s demand to requisition the clones, the tacit admission that they never intended to give the clones freedom, that for their service they were to be rewarded with only more servitude, had spread fast through the ranks.</p><p>A couple of million highly efficient, extremely organised soldiers, now with loyalties only to each other, made decisions quickly. By the time anyone, Jedi, Senators, Kaminoans alike, realised anything had changed, it was too late.</p><p>Finally, Padmé recognised the taut lines in the way Bail and the Jedi were holding themselves.</p><p>Padmé drew her shoulders back, her head up high and crossed her arms.</p><p>
  <em>Oh this is going to be good.</em>
</p><p>“I do believe this is when you tell me why you’re on Mandalore,” said Padmé, starting to feel a bit smug, and it showed.</p><p>“Schadenfreude is an ugly look on you my lady,” said Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <em>Heavens forbid I feel an emotion that is less than beautiful.</em>
</p><p>She only quirked a brow expectantly, holding Obi-Wan’s gaze.</p><p>Bail broke the silence first. “We need your help.”</p><p>Padmé waited.</p><p>“We want to negotiate a peace,” said Obi-Wan.</p><p>“I am no longer in office,” replied Padmé, “I cannot represent Parliament.”</p><p>Bail sighed. “Not with the Separatists. With the clones. You and General Slick have earned their trust.”</p><p>“Such a task is better suited for <em>the Negotiator</em>, surely,” said Padmé with no small amount of irreverence in her tone.</p><p>“There’s been a... A breakdown in communication. They won’t speak to the Jedi, they think we represent the Republic.”</p><p>“You <em>do</em> represent the Republic. I support the clones fight for freedom.”</p><p>There was desperation in Bail’s voice as he pleaded, “the galaxy can’t take another war. We need your help.”</p><p>Padmé paused. “On whose authority are you negotiating? You said you could not contact the Senate or the Jedi Council. The Chancellor?”</p><p>
  <em>The Chancellor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh stars, the Chancellor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need to tell them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if I’m wrong?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if I’m right?</em>
</p><p>Padmé spared a second to look at Anakin.</p><p><em>Damn it. Why am I always hurting him?</em> She closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>It’s like ripping off a bacta patch. Just do it fast.</em>
</p><p>Blood was pounding in her ears. She could barely hear the uncomfortable admissions that <em>technically </em>they had decided to meet with her and General Slick without any <em>official </em>dispensation but <em>under the circumstances…</em></p><p>“Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord,” Padmé blurted out all at once. Her tone didn’t have the gravitas she was hoping for but the room was stunned into silence all the same.</p><p>“He’s Dooku’s Master,” she continued, “they’ve been working together since the beginning.”</p><p>“Dooku told you this?” asked Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Do you have proof?” asked Mace.</p><p>
  <em>Uh. Well. No.</em>
</p><p>“Dooku told me the point of the war is to destroy the Jedi,” she said, “I’m confident that Palpatine is this Darth Sidious who was behind the invasion of Naboo. It, and this war, was a ploy to gain power.”</p><p>At their sceptical expressions, Padmé broke down the series of peculiar coincidences that had led her to her conclusion. The Malevolence, Nute Gunray, Castell, Ryloth.</p><p>When she was done, Obi-Wan and Mace looked at each other and abruptly left the room.</p><hr/><p>Satine put down a silver tray laden with spiced tea in front of Padmé and Bail and took a seat.</p><p>“So. You changed your mind? About the clones?” Padmé asked Satine.</p><p>Satine gave her a wry smile, “it’s been known to happen.” She paused, “but don’t tell Master Kenobi, I’ll never hear the end of it.”</p><p>Padmé grinned and swore to secrecy.</p><p>“Are you worried about how your people will react?” asked Bail.</p><p>Satine shook her head. Her pride was palpable as she said, “the refugee program has proved very popular. Many of the displaced are children without parents or guardians. There’s a waitlist to foster or adopt.” There was a softness to her sharp features as she said, “mine have always been a diverse people. Being Mandalorian is not about where you’re from.”</p><p>Bail nodded and took a sip of tea. “I’m glad.”</p><p>“And you?” asked Satine, “this revelation about the Chancellor must be quite a shock.”</p><p>Bail was quiet for a minute. “To be honest, I’m a bit relieved. Fighting for reform in the Senate has been an uphill battle for years, and finally I know why.”</p><p>Padmé frowned and turned to Bail to argue. “Palpatine didn’t create the problems in the Senate, those problems are what allowed him to take power. He merely took advantage of them.”</p><p>“The Republic has maintained peace for millennia, its ideals, democracy and freedom are worth fighting for,” replied Bail.</p><p>“It could not maintain its democracy against the machinations of one man! Palpatine is already a dictator in all but name. And you can ask our own clone troopers what they think about the Republic’s commitment to freedom.”</p><p>“He’s a powerful Sith! Even the Jedi could not uncover his treachery,” replied Bail, “I won’t give up on the Republic.”</p><p>Padmé sighed. “I know you won’t.”</p><p>
  <em>We will just have to agree to disagree.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Aayla flopped down next to Anakin where he was staring blankly across a geometric pond in the Palace gardens, lined with odd, cuboid trees.</p><p>“Say what you want about Mandalorians,” said Aayla, “you’ve got to admit they’ve got style.”</p><p>Anakin didn’t reply, content to pull up grass and wallow in his misery, confusion and anger.</p><p>“I know you were friends—.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>Aayla sighed but didn’t move, silently sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Anakin, attempting to send support and understanding through the maelstrom of emotions that was his Force presence.</p><p>They sat like that for some time, until a shadow fell over them. They looked up to see Ventress, looking irritated. Anakin could recognise it as her garden-variety irritation, rather than the murderous kind, but Aayla regarded the witch with caution.</p><p>“Your girlfriend is boring.”</p><p>“Politics is boring,” said Anakin, offended. “Padmé <em>isn’t</em> boring.”</p><p>“They’ve been <em>talking</em> for hours,” said Ventress.</p><p>Ventress settled on the grass, black skirts spreading out around her. She waved a hand in the general direction of the Palace.</p><p>“Trust the Jedi to somehow screw up being slavers,” said Ventress. “It’s literally the easiest job in the galaxy.” Her drawl had an edge of humour to it. Anakin had the unnerving thought that she might be trying to cheer him up.</p><p>Ventress unconsciously ran a thumb across the side of her abdomen, where a jagged scar was hidden by her clothes. Where she had cut herself free with a sharp piece of glass in a dirty alley on a tiny unknown planet in the Outer Rim.</p><p>“What sort of idiot slaver doesn’t put in a failsafe,” said Ventress.</p><p>Absentmindedly, Aayla’s hand leapt to the neat scar on her neck, and Anakin cast his eyes down to the matching mark on his upper thigh. The marks left by the Temple meddroids who removed their chips. Permanent reminders of who they were. Where they came from.</p><p>“The Jedi didn’t know about the clones until just before Geonosis,” Anakin replied defensively.</p><p>Aayla frowned at him. “So the Kaminoans—.”</p><p>“Oh,” gasped Anakin, as the sudden feeling of realisation shot through the Force between all three of them.</p><p>“Fuck,” said Ventress.</p><p>Anakin and Aayla leapt to their feet, sprinting towards the far side of the Palace shouting as they ran.</p><p>“Bly!”</p><p>“Rex!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bail, Obi-Wan and Mace: help us Padmé you’re our only hope</p><p>Padmé: lmao this sounds like a /you/ problem</p><p>Is Satine bribing Mandalorians into supporting her policies with foundlings?? Maybe??</p><p>Thank you for your comments and kudos!! Y’all make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Tipoca City Military Complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padmé, Anakin, Slick and Obi-Wan go to Kamino to uncover the secrets of the chips.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé would always remember the look on Anakin’s face as he burst in the room with Aayla, Rex, Bly and Slick on his heels.</p><p>Padmé had been going through Satine’s wardrobe with Ahsoka and all three turned in alarm at the commotion. She was struck by the wild look in Anakin’s eyes, his brow was furrowed and he was trembling slightly.</p><p>Her concern was so focussed on Anakin, she had to look three times before she took in the bandages on the clones’ head, and the quiet anger vibrating through them.</p><p>Slick was flexing his left hand, curling and uncurling his fingers. Padmé recognised her General’s tell immediately. Something was very badly wrong. The-galaxy-is-on-fire kind of bad. The-Chancellor-is-a-Sith-Lord kind of bad.</p><p>Maybe it was that her life felt like one new disaster after another. Maybe she simply could no longer be surprise by the horrifying things people could do when they stripped others of their humanity.</p><p>But at the news that there were hidden biochips inside the heads of every single clone trooper she hardly blinked.</p><p>“We’ve got to find out what they do,” said Padmé, springing into action, “how they are activated and who put them there.”</p><p>The group dithered about telling the Jedi.</p><p>“What if it’s an explosive?” asked Anakin, “the Republic could activate them if they find out.”</p><p>”The Jedi would never let that happen,” argued Aayla.</p><p>Padmé fidgeted for a second.</p><p>“We should tell Masters Kenobi and Windu,” she declared after a pause. “We need answers, and the Jedi can help. They are responsible for the clones’ existence after all.”</p><p>Slick didn’t look convinced. Anakin shrugged in acquiescence.</p><p>“I understand this is a priority,” said Bail, as they reconvened in the <strike>war council</strike> meeting room. “But what are we going to do about Coruscant? The war? The Chancellor?”</p><p>“He’s <em>your</em> Chancellor. Deal with it,” said Ventress.</p><p>“He must be extremely powerful to have stayed hidden for so long,” said Mace. “He will not be easy to defeat.”</p><p>Satine was twitching slightly, making sudden moves forward and then stopping at the last second.</p><p>Obi-Wan raised a brow at her. “Your Grace, are you going to suggest we <em>don’t</em> fight the Sith Lord who orchestrated this war?”</p><p>She shot him a withering glare but uncertainty settled back on her face soon after.</p><p>“There are some relics,” Satine started slowly, “from the Jedi-Mandalorian Wars. There are some still kept in the Palace.”</p><p>The whole table looked at her expectantly.</p><p>“One of them is a vault. A cage to hold Force-sensitives.”</p><p>Mace’s brow shot up. “I thought those were all destroyed.”</p><p>“It’s the only one left,” replied Satine shortly. “I can accept that fighting might be necessary, but is killing?”</p><p>“What part of the Chancellor of the Republic being an extremely powerful Sith Lord, controlling both sides of the war isn’t getting through to you?” Obi-Wan asked sardonically.</p><p>“The Jedi couldn’t even <em>see</em> him and now you think you know everything?” Satine crossed her arms, bristling at the censure. “Do you even <em>have</em> a better idea?”</p><p>Master Windu cast a peculiar look in Obi-Wan’s direction.</p><p>“Your offer of help is greatly appreciated, Duchess,” said Mace with a deep bow.</p><p>Satine inclined her head in response and gave Obi-Wan a triumphant smirk.</p><p>Satine had one of her ships prepared quickly and Padmé, Anakin, General Slick and Obi-Wan were preparing to leave for Kamino within the day.</p><p>Bail, Master Windu, Aayla and Ahsoka were to stay behind to help rid the clones on Mandalore of their chips. Ventress was unlikely to receive a warm welcome on Kamino. Clones had eidetic memories and she had left quite an impression when she invaded their home with Grievous. She took off in a stolen starfighter as soon as it was clear Padmé would be in (Anakin’s not-Jedi) safe hands.</p><hr/><p>The flight to Kamino was largely uneventful. Anakin immediately took the pilot’s chair but there was little to do once they dropped into hyperspace. Seeing him start to restlessly tap his fingers on the armrests and bounce his left leg up and down, Padmé set to work making drinks in the tiny kitchenette of the Mandalorian freighter. Tea for her and Obi-Wan, caf for Anakin and Slick.</p><p>She brought Anakin his caf with a brief press of her lips to his cheek. He hastily set it aside and pulled her into his lap, Padmé relaxed into his warm embrace.</p><p>“What’s this in aid of?” she asked, after several minutes of Anakin leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw, threading the fingers of his left hand through her hair.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he said, “and brave and compassionate and fearless.” He ducked his head, his long, unruly, dark blonde mop obscuring his features. “I hate it,” he whispered.</p><p>Padmé made an inquisitive sound, tilting his head up so she could see his eyes. She recognised that look. It was fear.</p><p>“I want to wrap you in cotton wool,” he confessed, “and put you somewhere no one can ever hurt you. You’re always running into danger and I just-.” He broke off, frustrated with his inability to articulate himself.</p><p>Padmé lightly stroked the sides of his face. “We can’t shirk our duty Ani. People need help. The clones need our help.” A shadow passed over his face. Padmé planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, surprising him out of his inclination to close himself off. “We <em>will</em> get through this Ani. Together.”</p><p>“How can you know?” he replied plaintively.</p><p>She gave him a dazzling smile. The sort of smile that could change the hearts and minds of entire planetary systems. A smile that could cause a Jedi Knight to forsake his vows and leave the Order.</p><p>“Because I say so,” she declared, “and I’m never wrong.”</p><p>He huffed out a small sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around her, nuzzling into her hair. “I know better than to argue with you.”</p><p>Padmé shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. They both drifted off like that, tea and caf left to grow cold on the dashboard. It wasn’t until the ship started to beep urgently, alerting them to their imminent drop from hyperspace and arrival at Kamino, that they woke, sore and cramped from sleeping in a chair.</p><hr/><p>It was damp, overcast and miserable as they exited the ship on the landing platform at Tipoca City. Obi-Wan grumbled good-naturedly about the weather. Slick looked like he was going to be sick.</p><p>“General,” said Padmé, “are you alright?” The genuine concern was evident in her voice.</p><p>
  <em>The last time he was here, he was in prison. This can’t be easy.</em>
</p><p>“Yessir,” Slick replied promptly. Padmé looked decidedly unconvinced but nodded for him to lead the way.</p><p>Which ended up not being very far, as a squad of clones rushed out of the nearest building at the disturbance, blasters trained on them.</p><p>“General Skywalker?” one asked.</p><p>“Speaker Amidala?” said another.</p><p>The clones looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>Padmé, collected as usual, stepped forward. “We have come across some important and urgent information. We need to speak to Prime Minister Su and Dr Nala Se.” She paused, taking in their cautious expressions and. “If you would be amenable to helping us? I understand there’s been a… a change in governance. Did anyone get hurt?”</p><p>“Our boys kicked ass, sir,” said Alpha-17. “The Kaminoans didn’t see it coming, they surrendered fast. Those on the military base are in custody. The rest of the planet seems to have abandoned it as a lost cause.”</p><p>Padmé nodded approvingly.</p><p>“Why are you here?” asked Sergeant Crasher.</p><p>It had been hotly debated on Mandalore, fears arising about causing panic and chaos, but Padmé had resolved to tell the truth, the whole truth. Anakin pulled out a plastic bag with the chips they had extracted from Rex and Slick as Padmé explained.</p><p>“We need to use your labs and computers to find out what they do,” she said, “and we need to get more information about who ordered these chips.”</p><p>Alpha-17 cast a glance over Obi-Wan and Anakin.</p><p>“The Jedi?”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, hurt in his eyes. “No. We are equally in the dark about this. I’m here to help get to the bottom of this.”</p><p>The clone looked to Padmé who nodded encouragingly.</p><p>Alpha-17 inclined his head and started to bark orders to rally everyone for dechipping. Anakin and Slick left to the labs while Padmé and Obi-Wan were shown to the cells.</p><p>Padmé didn’t waste time mincing words.</p><p>“Who decided to put the chips in the clones?”</p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about,” said Lama Su.</p><p>Padmé waved the plastic bag in front of him.</p><p>“Those chips are to control aggression in the clones,” he said. “It was part of the original order from Master Sifo-Dyas.”</p><p>Padmé turned to Obi-Wan who shook his head.</p><p>“You’re lying,” she said.</p><p>They turned their attentions to Nala Se, without much more luck.</p><p>Obi-Wan made an exasperated noise.</p><p>“You <em>will</em> tell us who ordered the chips,” he said, waving a hand with the persuasive power of the Force behind his words.</p><p>The Kaminoans just blinked their large eyes, staring blankly at him.</p><p>Padmé raised her brow at Obi-Wan, unimpressed.</p><p>“Worth a shot,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Okay,” said Padmé, stepping into their space, a fierceness in her eyes. “We <em>will</em> find out what these chips do. I don’t think I need to explain to you how the <em>several hundred thousand clones</em> currently on-planet will feel about <em>you personally</em>, when they find out too. This is your one chance to earn some good will.”</p><p>The Kaminoans exchanged inscrutable looks.</p><p>“A man named Tyranus found the clone template and sent the programming for the chips,” said Nala Se at last.</p><p>“Who?” asked Obi-Wan. Padmé shrugged in response.</p><hr/><p>They found Anakin sat in front of a datapad in the laboratory, absorbed in slicing the chips. Slick was trawling through the Kaminoans’ databanks, looking for any clues about their origin.</p><p>“Look for a Tyranus,” Padmé told Slick, “any messages or documents that mention him.”</p><p>He smirked. “Got the long-necks to sing huh, sir?”</p><p>“Something like that,” said Padmé. She turned to Anakin. “How is it going?”</p><p>“Good,” he replied, grinning up at her, “I’ve accessed the programming with a DNA sequencer, I should be done decrypting in about half an hour.”</p><p>She smiled brightly at him. “Good job.”</p><p>“This is why you keep me around.”</p><p>She swooped down to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Nope. Just for the eye candy,” she teased. He blushed, looking a little pleased, and turned back to his work.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Slick grabbed their attention with a shout.</p><p>“I’ve found a recording of a message from a Tyranus,” he said hurriedly, “the signal traces back to Serreno.”</p><p>Slick played the message.</p><p>The others looked on in horrified silence.</p><p>At length, Padmé broke the silence. “What the hell is on those chips?”</p><p>Anakin returned to his datapad with renewed vigour. Padmé dragged Obi-Wan outside in the rain, to a balcony looking over the crashing waves, to have a panic.</p><p>“<em>Dooku</em> ordered the clones?”</p><p>“Master Sifo-Dyas—.”</p><p>“Died, no? And never said a word to the Jedi Council? It could have been Dooku— and Palpatine, the whole time!”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded severely. “Why would he give us an army? The Separatist droid army would have squashed us easily were it not for the clones. The war would have been over before it began.”</p><p>Padmé felt nauseous and started to go a little grey.</p><p>“Because Dooku doesn’t care about winning the war. He wants to destroy the Jedi.”</p><p>They proceeded to have a whispered heated discussion for the next fifteen minutes, Padmé’s panic visibly increasing while Obi-Wan started to <em>pace</em>.</p><p>A very Anakin-esque habit that just looked <em>wrong</em> on the Jedi Master.</p><p>They were interrupted by Sergeant Crasher hurrying out to them on the balcony.</p><p>“Um. Lady Amidala, General Skywalker has taken one of our starfighters and left the planet. It’s fine,” he rushed to say at their stricken expressions, “but we would’ve appreciated a heads up if you needed transport…”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. This won’t be good.</em>
</p><p>They rushed back to the laboratory to see Slick and a group of other clones peering over Anakin’s abandoned datapad. Their expressions painted most of the picture and yet.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>When Padmé looked down at the datapad to read the decrypted code, it shook her to her core. The revelation of the chips’ existence barely caused her to blink. This, however, sent her reeling backwards, tripping over chairs and crashing into Slick, who held her steady.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Order 66 {</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jedi = traitor;</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Operation = Execute Jedi; </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>}</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>And yet another realisation crashed into Padmé’s mind.</p><p>She turned to Obi-Wan, shock and fear in her eyes.</p><p>“Anakin is going kill Dooku.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Upload schedule? Never heard of her.</p><p>We’re probably getting to somewhere near the end. Like 5 more chapters or something... I hope...</p><p>I’m on tumblr <a href="https://untilenglandisnomore.tumblr.com">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan and Padmé rush to stop Anakin confronting Dooku.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan felt fear grip his heart in a fierce clench.</p><p>
  <em>Or Dooku will kill him</em>
</p><p>“We have to go,” he said. Padmé was already ahead of him, carving a path back to their freighter.</p><p>“Lady Amidala,” called Alpha-17. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“To stop the man I love from doing something monumentally stupid,” she said.</p><p>“What about the war? What’s the plan? What do we do?”</p><p>She gave the clone a puzzled look. “I hold no office, I’m not in charge of you.”</p><p>The clones exchanged uncomfortable glances.</p><p>“Who <em>is</em> in charge?” asked Slick.</p><p>Padmé blinked, her brown eyes shining in trepidation, and maybe pride.</p><p>“You are. The clones. If you work together you’ve got the upper hand. You can sway the outcome of the war. You decide what happens now.” She paused thoughtfully. “What is on those chips is a priority.”</p><p>“We’re on it, sir,” assured Sergeant Crasher. “we’re getting the word out. Everyone’s getting dechipped as soon as possible.”</p><p>Padmé nodded. “Also the Chancellor is a Sith Lord controlling both sides of the war so…” she pulled a face. “The Duchess of Mandalore has a magic box we can put him in, but if you can contact your brothers on Coruscant and tell the Jedi Council, that would be very helpful.” She turned to her General. “Slick, stay here and monitor the situation. Contact myself or Mina if anything changes.”</p><p>“Senator Bonteri?”</p><p>“Speaker Bonteri,” Padmé corrected. Parliament had elected her a little over a day ago. Padmé had checked the holonet for news as they arrived on Kamino.</p><p>She bowed politely to the utterly poleaxed clones, then turned on her heel to board the freighter, Obi-Wan in tow.</p><p>Anakin had the audacity to take R2 with the stolen starfighter so Padmé and Obi-Wan, both competent, albeit not particularly enthusiastic, pilots took a tad longer to track R2’s comm signal. The loyal droid sent back the hyperspace coordinates to Serreno.</p><p>Obi-Wan had still been holding out a little hope that Anakin did not rush off in reckless fury to fight the man who had taken his arm.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>“Surely Anakin wouldn’t have taken off like that if he was intending to tell us where he was going,” said Obi-Wan</p><p>Padmé looked a little smug. “R2 is <em>my</em> droid.”</p><p>The rest of the journey was silent and tense, both of them wrapped up in their thoughts and worries.</p><p>As soon as they entered the atmosphere on Serreno Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s presence. It was tainted with something else. An overwhelming feeling of <em>anger-fear-hate</em> that made his blood run cold.</p><p>They landed a short distance away from Dooku’s estate.</p><p>“Okay,” Obi-Wan said, getting up from the pilots chair. “Wait here.”</p><p>Padmé gave him a glare that could freeze over the lava plains of Mustafar.</p><p>“Dooku is not one to be trifled with. You could get hurt,” he told her.</p><p>She pulled a blaster off her belt and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been dealing with Dooku far more often than you have.”</p><p>“In <em>politics</em>, this is—.”</p><p>“More dangerous?” She interrupted. “I beg to differ.”</p><p>Padmé pushed past him and stalked off the ship.</p><p>
  <em>She has a point.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan and Padmé rushed to the grand building, running through the cavernous corridors. They cautiously approached the large central hall, from which their could hear the unmistakeable <em>whoosh-kssh </em>sounds of a lightsaber duel. Padmé scoffed at Obi-Wan’s attempts to keep her behind him. The door had been sliced in half, apparently by an errant swipe of a lightsaber. Padmé gasped as the scene in front of them unfolded.</p><p>Anakin was stood in front of Dooku, wielding his blue and Dooku’s red ‘sabers. Both of Dooku’s hands had been sliced off and he was kneeling on the ground at Anakin’s feet. Anakin was breathing heavily.</p><p>“Ani!” Padmé shouted, “don’t do this!” she ran towards him but was stopped in her tracks by the snarl he let out.</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried, “you’ve won, he’s beaten. “You can take him prisoner, justice can be served.”</p><p>“You know what he’s done,” said Anakin</p><p>“Yes we do. And we can help the clones Anakin.” Obi-Wan warily eyed where Anakin’s shaking hands were bringing the sabers closer and closer to Dooku’s neck.</p><p>Padmé took a few tentative steps forward.</p><p>Anakin’s voice was shaking as he spoke. “He put chips in my men. He made <em>slaves</em> out of my men. He was going to make them betray the Jedi.”</p><p>“We can prevent that from happening Anakin. Killing him won’t change that.” Obi-Wan started to edge closer to Anakin as well.</p><p>“He deserves to <em>suffer.”</em></p><p>“Revenge won’t make this better Anakin, I can promise you that,” said Obi-Wan. “It’s not the Jedi way.”</p><p>“I’m not a Jedi.”</p><p>Padmé was close enough now, she put out a hand on his shoulder, “please don’t do this Ani,” she whispered. “You’re better than this.”</p><p>He finally looked at her, and she could see his eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Am I?” He asked.</p><p>Something like understanding, recognition of a shared secret, lit up in Padmé’s eyes.</p><p>“You can choose to be,” said Padmé, pressing a hand to his face.</p><p>Her touch seemed to bring him back to himself. The lightsabers switched off. She gingerly took them from his hands and threw them to Obi-Wan, then tugged Anakin towards her and wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she murmured into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, “you’re okay.”</p><p>He buried his face in her hair and sobbed. “I need to protect them,” he whispered, “I need to protect you and Ahsoka and— and it’s so hard.”</p><p>“Shhh,” she held him tight, “it’s not all on you Ani. We protect each other. All of us.”</p><p>She looked to Obi-Wan. “Get this <em>utter bastard</em> some medical attention. I’ll be on the ship with Ani.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and helped Dooku to his feet.</p><p>Anakin started to protest and she covered his mouth with her hand. “Ship. Now. You’re lucky I’m too worried to be angry at you right now.”</p><hr/><p>Dooku looked blankly down at the cauterised stumps where his hands once were as the medical droid poked and prodded at him and wrapped them in bacta and bandages.</p><p>“You’ll need to wait for the wounds to heal before prosthetics can be attached,” said Kenobi. “Anakin seemed to get used to <em>his</em> quite quickly.” There was a hint of chastisement in the Jedi’s voice. It angered him.</p><p><em>I will not be lectured to by a </em>Jedi<em>. By the padawan of my padawan no less.</em></p><p>Kenobi was quiet as the droid attended to Dooku, his hands folded into the sleeves of his robes. He appeared to be waiting for Dooku to speak first. He didn’t plan on giving him the pleasure.</p><p>
  <em>At least Qui-Gon managed to teach him some patience, even if he failed to pass it on to Skywalker.</em>
</p><p>Although that worked in his Masters favour. The boy was so closely pressed up against the Dark it was a mystery as to how he had not yet Fallen. Given the right circumstances a mere featherlight touch should do it, but the opportunity had slipped through his… Well. That was rather the point.</p><p>Finally the medical droid scooted out of the room and Kenobi broke the silence. “You are Tyranus.”</p><p>“I’m glad to see you’ve finally caught up. I was sure Qui-Gon had not trained an idiot.”</p><p>“You commissioned Jango Fett to be the clones’ DNA donor.”</p><p>He didn’t reply, just raised his eyebrows expectantly.</p><p>“You put chips in the clones. Chips with neural override commands. Including one to execute all the Jedi.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh. I don’t think this was part of the plan. They know and my Master is trapped on Coruscant without comms. He cannot activate the chips.</em>
</p><p>“My Master commanded it,” he replied.</p><p>“Ah yes. The Chancellor,” Kenobi said with disgust.</p><p><em>Hm. Now that </em>is<em> interesting.</em></p><p>“Ah. Is it a bad time to say I told you so?”</p><p>Kenobi gave him a sardonic glare.</p><p>“I must say, I’m surprised you figured it out. You were so content dwell in your ignorance.”</p><p>“I didn’t,” said Kenobi, tilting his head towards the door. Amidala was watching from the doorway, Skywalker loitering behind her</p><p>Dooku noted with amusement that she was carefully keeping her body between himself and Anakin, as if this mere Force-null woman could prevent the onslaught of untapped Dark Force potential pulsing through the young man.</p><p>Dooku gave her an appraising, almost impressed look. “You have proven yourself both a most formidable enemy and ally, Lady Amidala.” He looked down pointedly at where his hands weren’t. “Perhaps the latter might be worth revisiting.”</p><p>“Well that depends,” said Padmé, “we’ve made quite a habit of freeing people from their Masters, I don’t see why you should be any different.”</p><p>“There is no freedom from the Sith,” Dooku replied, “there is only kill or be killed.”</p><p>“You expect Palpatine to kill you?” Padmé asked, brow furrowed.</p><p>“He wants Skywalker as his apprentice. There can only be one. The only outcome where I live is the one where Sidious dies first.”</p><p>Anakin recoiled in shock and anger. “His <em>apprentice</em>? That will never happen!”</p><p>Dooku surveyed him with a cool gaze. “You are destined for the Dark.”</p><p>There was a shot of anger through the Force and a glass pane exploded near Dooku’s head.</p><p>She grabbed Skywalker’s hands, “Ani-“</p><p>“It was an accident. I’m fine.” He was fairly shaking with anger but she just clasped his hand – the flesh one - gently rubbing her thumb over his in a comforting gesture.</p><p>Amidala drew herself up to her full height and gave her orders. </p><p>“Count, you will announce to Parliament that you need to take a period of convalescence after an <em>unfortunate accident</em>.”</p><p>Kenobi looked at her, baffled.</p><p>“As outlined in the Articles of Declaration for the Confederation of Independent Systems, if the Head of State is unable to discharge her duties, the Speaker of Parliament will temporarily assume her responsibilities until the Head of State can resume her post or an election can be held.”</p><p>“Um. What?” asked Skywalker.</p><p>“Mina will be in charge,” said Padmé, “she’ll also be the head of the Separatist Council, she can order the droid army to stand down.”</p><p>Anakin nodded in understanding.</p><p>“And then you’re going to help us take down Palpatine,” Padmé said to Dooku.</p><p>“Ah,” said Kenobi. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”</p><p>”He will testify against Palpatine.”</p><p>“I <em>will</em>? Whatever happened to compromise, Lady Amidala?” asked Dooku. “What if I don’t agree to your demands?”</p><p>“I’ll finish what Anakin started.”</p><p>“Murder in cold-blood? I don’t believe you would stoop so low, Amidala.”</p><p>“I don’t need to,” she replied. “You said it yourself. I can just turn you over to Palpatine and he’ll do it for me.”</p><p>The Sith Lord paled considerably.</p><p>“And your Jedi friend would agree to send me to a merciless death?”</p><p>She glanced at Kenobi. He gave a wry smile.  </p><p>“What?” asked Amidala.</p><p>“<em>Dooku</em> is relying on <em>my</em> conscience to save him. It’s funny.” Kenobi turned to Dooku, now deadly serious. “There are millions of lives at stake here. I trust Lady Amidala to do what she must.”</p><p>Dooku looked down at his injured limbs again. He had lost. All that was left to hope for was that they could get to Sidious before Sidious got to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Padmé leaves Slick behind to run some seminars on why it’s important to join a union </p><p>Dooku is a lil bitch am I right</p><p>Thank you for all your comments and kudos!! I still can’t believe people read this  like omg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Commander-in-Chief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>General Slick finds himself in charge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slick had been the General of the Separatist Clone Battalion for over a standard year and he still carried the title awkwardly, like damaged armour that didn’t fit quite right. He wasn’t bred for this. He was a garden-variety CT, not intended for high command.</p>
<p>He achieved the rank of Sergeant with his quick thinking and the trust he built with his men. But feeling like he was just wired different from his brothers, an unwillingness to sit down and accept his fate had plagued Slick from the moment he was assigned to the 212<sup>th</sup>. A feeling of unease that led him all the way to one fateful meeting with Asajj Ventress.</p>
<p>She offered him money. Not an inconsiderable amount of money. Which he’d refused at first. What use was money to a slave? He could use it to desert the GAR but there wasn’t a place in the galaxy where he could hide who he was. What he was. What difference did it make being beholden to the Separatists or the Republic?</p>
<p>He hadn’t said all that. Only refused her offer, his mind already in overdrive with a plan to escape and reveal the witch’s position to Commander Cody.</p>
<p>Later, after Ryloth, he’d think<em> I should’ve known. </em>Should have guessed, by the way something like recognition flickered in the witch’s eyes before she offered something he couldn’t refuse.</p>
<p><em>Freedom</em>.</p>
<p>As he stewed in prison on Kamino for months after, Slick was still pretty sure his actions were right, if ultimately futile.</p>
<p>Then a petite, blaster-wielding, force of nature broke into his prison cell with a promise, and an unshakable belief that she could deliver the freedom he so desperately wanted.</p>
<p>And she appointed him General. Citing not his tactical prowess or skill with a blaster but the strength of his convictions. His ability to see the injustice in the clones’ condition and his commitment to change it.</p>
<p>Soldier. Sergeant. Traitor. General.</p>
<p>His new title only fit as well as all the others. Which is to say, not well at all. But he didn’t linger on it. Speaker Amidala had a plan and there was work to be done, so he just kept moving forward.</p>
<p>Which took him all the way back to Kamino, where his brothers were looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“General Slick, sir?” Sergeant Crasher asked.</p>
<p>“What?” replied Slick, startled.</p>
<p>“What’s the plan, sir?”</p>
<p>Slick peered at the clone in confusion. <em>Plan? What plan? </em>He looked around, hoping to lock eyes with a Commander, or whoever else was in charge.</p>
<p>All the clones were looking at him.</p>
<p>The clones were in charge of their own fate now. And there were no clone Generals.</p>
<p>Except him.</p>
<p>Slick felt a bit nauseous.</p>
<p><em>“Politics is ninety-percent appearances.”</em> Amidala had told him once. <em>“Act like you know what you’re doing, people will believe you know what you’re doing.”</em></p>
<p>Advice he had taken to heart.</p>
<p>“The boys on Coruscant have got to keep comms down until we can get all the chips out,” he said, with a confidence he did not feel at all. “Contact Mandalore and let the Duchess know what we’ve found out about the chips.”</p>
<p>“What about the Jedi?”</p>
<p>“Master Windu can contact those not on Coruscant. We can’t risk contacting those that are without breaking the comms silence.”</p>
<p>One of the clones shifted nervously. “What about General Ti?”</p>
<p>Slick blinked slowly. Alpha-17 rolled his eyes and gestured for him to follow, leading him through the labyrinth of connected buildings floating above sea-level. They reached Master Shaak Ti’s quarters, two troopers stationed outside.</p>
<p>As if that would have the slightest impact, had she decided to escape.</p>
<p>The Jedi Master was sat cross-legged in the middle of her room, exuding serenity as she meditated. She opened her eyes as they entered.</p>
<p>“Slick,” she said with a small gentle smile.</p>
<p>“General Ti,” he said gruffly, taken aback that she remembered his name.</p>
<p>“Would you like a drink?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Uh. No thank you. We’re on a bit of a schedule.” Her expression changed minutely, betraying her curiosity.</p>
<p>Making an executive decision, and trying not to think too hard about how he was in a position to make executive decisions, Slick thrust a datapad at her, and watched cautiously as she scrolled through the information they had discovered about the chips.</p>
<p>“I see,” she said at last, with an implacable calm that could have fooled them, had the clones not been able to see how cracks formed in the transparisteel windows as her hands gripped the datapad tighter and tighter as she read.</p>
<p>“I must contact the Jedi Council immediately,” said Shaak Ti. “That is,” she added with a twitch of her white lips, “should you see fit to release me from custody.”</p>
<p>Slick shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“You can’t. Chancellor Palpatine is Dooku’s Master. If we unblock comms from Coruscant, the Chancellor might be able to activate all the chips.”</p>
<p>At that the window shattered completely, shards of transparisteel skittering across the floor. The Jedi Master closed her eyes, taking deep breaths in, scrambling to regain her calm.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“We’re getting the chips out as fast as possible, but it could take weeks. General Windu and Secura are on Mandalore.” Slick stepped to the side, out of the way of the door. “Take a ship.”</p>
<p>There was a thoughtful silence for a beat.</p>
<p>“No,” said Shaak Ti.</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>Shaak Ti rose to her feet. “I will stay and help with the chips. It will go faster with the aid of the Force. The cadets must be very frightened.”</p>
<p>“We’re made of sterner stuff than that General.”</p>
<p>Her expression softened somewhat. “I know. <em>General.”</em></p>
<p>The title made his heart freeze. She addressed him as an equal. He <em>was</em> an equal. With a <em>Jedi. <br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>These are strange times.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“What’s next?” asked Alpha-17, as they surveyed the bustle of activity in the medical wing.</p>
<p>“The Coruscant Guard won’t be able to keep the blockade up indefinitely,” said General Slick, accidental Commander-in-Chief of the clone army. “We’ve got to take the fight to Palpatine. I’ll contact Mandalore, Raxus and Amidala. Round up  anyone who is dechipped and willing to go. I want them armoured up and ready to go within three hours.”</p>
<p><em>It’s just like any other mission, </em>Slick tried to convince himself. <em>Eliminate the target. Minimise civilian casualties.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Defeat a Sith Lord.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>End the war.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Free your brothers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Totally doable and not the least bit insane.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which I continue to be addicted to italics.</p>
<p>Hello friends I am totally flabbergasted at all the comments and kudos! Thank you all so much!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Proposals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin gets read the riot act. Our heroes make a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With single-minded determination, Anakin tinkered with Artoo’s multitool as he sat on the floor of the cockpit, waiting nervously for Padmé to return from her call with her General. Obi-Wan was still sat in the ship’s medbay, relishing in the opportunity to annoy Dooku without consequence. Merely being in the presence of the Sith caused his blood pressure to skyrocket, so Anakin had left, hoping the journey would provide the opportunity to spend some time with Padmé alone. Unfortunately, her time had been almost immediately claimed by various calls to General Slick, now-Speaker Bonteri and the Duchess of Mandalore. </p>
<p>He knew he was on borrowed time. Now her worry for him had settled and once her business was concluded, she would turn her ire on him for going after Dooku without telling her. He really wasn’t looking forward it. </p>
<p>But what was he <em>supposed </em>to do? After what Dooku had done, he had to be dealt with. If he’d told Padmé where he was going she would have stopped him. Or worse still, agreed with him and come along, putting herself in danger.  </p>
<p>Leaving without telling her and Obi-Wan was the only rational thing to do. </p>
<p><em> After all, </em>he thought with a shrug, <em>it all worked out in the end. </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well.  </em>
</p>
<p>Sidious wants him as an apprentice. Anakin recoiled at the mere notion, bile rising in his throat as he thought of all those years, over a decade, of the kindly old man pretending to be his friend, pretending to <em>care </em> , when all along he just wanted to use him. To turn him to the Dark. He struggled to push away the encroaching thought that in that moment, stood over Dooku, lightsabers in hand, brimming with rage, the Dark was <em>right there,  </em>just beyond his fingertips. He could have done it. He could have murdered the Sith, unarmed and helpless, in cold-blood. </p>
<p>And if he was really, really, honest with himself, Anakin wasn’t convinced he’d have regretted that outcome. The Sith-slaver-scum deserved nothing more than a painful death.  </p>
<p>But Padmé would have been upset with him, and that really is an unacceptable outcome. </p>
<p>It was probably for the best that Padmé did intervene. In her presence, the Dark had slipped away, as fast as it had come.</p>
<p>He perked up at the sound of soft footfall on the metal walkway outside the cockpit door. Despite his apprehension, he was unable to stop the smile gracing his lips as the door swished open revealing the face of his angel.  </p>
<p>Padmé levied a terrifying stare at him, her jaw clenched, arms crossed. </p>
<p><em> Keepuna. Here we go. </em> </p>
<p>Anakin patted Artoo’s dome and stood up, resigning himself to his fate. Reaching out in the Force, he was surprised to find her anger was only skin-deep, overwhelmingly her emotions were a cacophony of worry and fear. </p>
<p>She handed him a commlink. “Put in these co-ordinates. We’re rendezvousing with Slick a short jump away from Coruscant.” </p>
<p>He nodded and acquiesced, turning back to her as the ship dropped into hyperspace only to be faced with the full brunt of her wrath. </p>
<p>“That was a really <em>stupid</em> thing to do.” </p>
<p>“Worked out didn’t it?” he replied, automatically on the defensive.  </p>
<p><em> Why are you arguing with her? You’ve literally never won an argument with her. Koochoo. </em> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t make it any less reckless and idiotic! If you hadn’t taken off like that we could have formed a plan! We could have brought backup!” </p>
<p>“You would have insisted on coming!” </p>
<p>“Yes?” she replied, as if there wasn’t a problem with her total disregard for her own safety.  </p>
<p>“I'm not going to apologise for not letting you put yourself in danger.” </p>
<p>Her cheeks flushed, and her hands clenched into fists. “What about putting yourself in unnecessary danger?! You could have been killed Ani!” </p>
<p>He scoffed. He was more powerful than Dooku now. He had won. “Well I wasn’t.”  </p>
<p>His dismissive response caused a shift in her expression, the fire in her eyes slipping into devastation, tears welling in her eyes. Anakin took a step towards her, reaching out with a hand but she turned away. </p>
<p><em> No no no, why is she crying?  </em>He wished she was just angry at him, he could take her anger. Being the cause of her sadness and pain was unconscionable. </p>
<p>She pushed past him to take a seat in the co-pilots chair, taking in steadying breaths and eventually heaving a deep sigh once she had dried her eyes. </p>
<p>After a long silence, during which Anakin cautiously took the pilot’s chair, afraid to break the silence for fear of upsetting her again, she spoke quietly. </p>
<p>“I’m so afraid of losing you.” </p>
<p>His head jerked up, blue eyes meeting brown.  </p>
<p>“You won’t,” he replied, entirely self-assured. Obviously he wasn’t going anywhere. He had to protect her. </p>
<p>“Your lack of self-preservation doesn’t exactly inspire confidence,” she chastised, but her voice was lighter now, the edge of bitterness had seeped out of her tone and it was almost playful. The worry was still there but it was overshadowed by her determination and— <em>oh. </em> </p>
<p>Her<em> love</em>. That  bright, burning  ember  that glowed ever brighter every quiet moment they had together, every kiss, every gentle embrace.  In that moment it was all that consumed her presence, every terrifying, passionate  bit of it focussed on <em>him </em>. </p>
<p><em> I will never ever get tired of her. </em> </p>
<p>“I will always come back to you,” he promised. </p>
<p>Padmé’s expression softened even further and she leaned across and pressed her lips to his. </p>
<p>He blinked in surprise as she pulled back. </p>
<p>“What was that in aid of?” he joked.</p>
<p>He started to frown when her response wasn’t immediately forthcoming. </p>
<p>“Marry me.” Her voice was so soft. He did not know that world-shattering words could be so quiet. </p>
<p>The Force had been speaking to Anakin his whole life, before he even knew what it was, it was just feelings, instincts. Sometimes it whispered. <em>Go left. </em><em>Stop. Danger. </em> </p>
<p>When a young Queen, pretending to be a handmaiden, walked into a junk shop in Mos Espa, for the first time, the Force <em>shouted</em>. </p>
<p><em> Are you an angel? </em> </p>
<p>He had known instantly that she was the single most important person he’d ever meet. </p>
<p>In the cockpit of a freighter, his former Master and a Sith only a couple of doors away, the Force didn’t shout, it didn’t need to. It simply washed over Anakin, the satisfying feeling of screwing the last bolt on a droid, landing the final blow after a tense battle. The last piece sliding into place. It just felt <em>right </em>. </p>
<p>For several seconds Anakin sat in shock before surging towards her, lifting her bodily off of the chair and catching her lips in a long, deep kiss. </p>
<p>“Of course,” he whispered against her lips. “Yes, yes, of course.” </p>
<p>Her smile was dazzling, send warmth through his entire body. He silently vowed he would do whatever it took to make her smile like that every day for the rest of their lives. </p>
<p>“Does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?” </p>
<p>She hummed thoughtfully. “Well <em>I </em>might be able to forgive you for recklessly putting yourself in danger. I can’t promise that your <em>wife </em>will be quite so magnanimous,” she teased. </p>
<p><em> That, </em>he decided, <em>is totally worth it. </em> </p><hr/>
<p>The <em>Resolute </em>had been gutted of all Republic software and tracking systems and hastily reassembled with Mandalorian ship computers as an extra precaution. Slick, Rex and their men were working on final checks when Padmé’s freighter pulled into the hangar bay.  </p>
<p>Master Windu, Ahsoka, Bail and Mina Bonteri were waiting in the hangar as Padmé, Anakin and Obi-Wan descended the ship’s ramp, Dooku in tow. Windu looked at Dooku with a level of disdain that would have frozen the blood of a lesser man. Dooku sneered at him in open contempt as Windu clipped a force-suppression collar around his neck. </p>
<p>“Is that strictly necessary?” asked Padmé. </p>
<p>“I’d rather exercise an abundance of caution,” said Windu coolly. </p>
<p>Padmé decided it wasn’t worth arguing over, she was equally unconvinced that Dooku was any less dangerous unarmed. She instead turned her attentions to Mina, rushing towards her, relieved and delighted to see her friend. </p>
<p>“Speaker Bonteri,” she greeted with an affectionate smile. </p>
<p>“Padmé!” Mina gushed, meeting her halfway, “I’m so glad you’re alright!” Her eyes slid past her friend to Dooku and the Jedi, her expression inscrutable. “So it's really true? The chips in the clones? Dooku is working with Palpatine?” </p>
<p>Padmé nodded severely. “Unfortunately.” </p>
<p>Mina’s fingers twitched, her body became very still, like a creature about to launch itself at its prey, her eyes cold and unforgiving as she surveyed Dooku, regarding the depth of his treachery. For a second, Padmé thought she might strike the man, but Mina stepped back. </p>
<p>“We must resolve this war quickly,” she said at last, “the Separatist Council are not happy about the Count’s absence, but they have agreed to stand down the droid armies for now.” She shook her head worriedly, “if we do not agree a treaty soon, they will push to resume the conflict.” </p>
<p>“And Grievous?” asked Obi-Wan, “forgive me, Madame Speaker, but I struggle to believe he takes orders so easily.” </p>
<p>“The units can be shut off remotely, the Trade Federation and Techno Union have the encryption keys, <em>his </em> allegiance is immaterial,” said Mina, and then looked a bit embarrassed. “We’re actually not sure where General Grievous is at present.” </p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked at the Speaker incredulously. “You’ve <em>lost</em> him?” </p>
<p>Mina shrugged. “We have more pressing concerns, Master Jedi.” </p>
<p>They gathered around the holotable on the bridge of the <em>Resolute. </em>Padmé clasped her hands behind her back, her spine completely straight as they tried to find a way out of a hole so deep and interminable it had taken decades for a powerful Sith Lord to dig. </p>
<p><em> It will have been in vain, </em>  Padmé promised to herself. <em>The lying, the manipulation, the years and years </em><em>of suggestions and </em><em>scheming. We will </em><em>win. Then we will burn the darkness and corruption that allowed this to happen out of the galaxy. </em> </p>
<p>Aayla and her Commander had remained on Mandalore with Satine, working tirelessly to remove chips and spread the message to the clone battalions dispersed across the galaxy. The clones were remarkably efficient, but even at their most generous estimate, only 50% of the clones were dechipped, and a not insignificant portion of those left would be on Coruscant. </p>
<p>Coruscant. Where sat the Jedi Temple, with thousands of Jedi still roaming its halls. </p>
<p>Any misstep, a single error that alerted Palpatine that they were on to him, could be catastrophic. </p>
<p>“We need to get the clones off Coruscant,” said Padmé. “Until we deal with Palpatine. Just in case.” </p>
<p>Bail shook his head, “we can’t do that without causing suspicion. If people start to panic, any number of things could go wrong.” </p>
<p>“We could evacuate the Temple,” said Ahsoka. “The 501st are all dechipped, they could do it!”  </p>
<p>Mace looked thoughtful. “We might be able to fit everyone planetside on a Star Destroyer” he said, “but moving everyone aboard is sure to alert Palpatine.” </p>
<p>“Then we need a distraction,” said Padmé. </p>
<p>“A distraction?” asked Mina. </p>
<p>At the ensuing silence, Count Dooku looked up to see every single pair of eyes trained on him. He looked characteristically displeased but stayed silent. </p>
<p>They had their cage and now they had their bait. Now they just needed Palpatine to spring the trap. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update schedule?? Whomst??? Pulled a real bait-and-switch with twice weekly updates only to reveal at the last minute what a disaster I am</p>
<p>It's really <i>underhanded</i> of Obi-Wan to bother Dooku while he's <i>unarmed</i>. [I couldn't fit any puns in the actual chapter. I'm sorry.]</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm <a href="https://untilenglandisnomore.tumblr.com">here</a> on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>